Everlasting Love
by hystericalnarnia
Summary: Lucy and Peter, along with the rest of the family move to America due to their father's job. Meet Edmund, Peter's long-distance best friend in America. He goes to the same school as Lucy and Peter's. So, what happens when Lucy realizes she's falling for her brother's best friend? Little does she know, the guy's been looking for her for a long time..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Hi all! Yes, that's right. This is my other story. If you are wondering about Boulevard of Broken Dreams, don't worry I'm still doing it. But I have this story for a while now and I just thought why not just post it, you know? ;)**

**Anyways, this one of Narnia fanfiction is not very common or usual like other Narnia fanfictions you must have read before. As you know, I'm a huge fan and also SHIPPER of Edmund and Lucy. I'm making this story because I want to put my love for them through this story, let's just say like a dedication. haha.**

**And for all of you who think 'Omg, this is not a Narnia fanfiction. Where are the intrinsic elements of a Narnia fanfiction should have?: setting, time, characters, etc.' or 'you are just taking the characters and making a totally different story out of Narnia.' 'This is more like an American accent.' Yes, I'm not responding to this kind of comment and there will be some points where you can still see the realness of the characters based from the books/movies. for YOUR information. I mean come on, this is called a fanfiction. Be creative.**

**I'm just making this story to a whole new level, takes place in 21st century and a lot more modern where the plot is obviously really different. But I'm not removing and changing each of the Narnia characters' real personalities from the books or even movies. Now, this is the interesting part. Lucy will still be that insecure and shy little Lucy, Peter will still be that bossy yet generous brother, and so on. I have seen a lot of people (long time ago, might take a while for you to search the whole Narnia fanfiction to find it) who had made this kind of fanfiction and they got good responds. They still had the Narnia characters' personalities real, just like in the books and in the movies. And also, the books or even movies didn't exactly tell more detail or specifically about the characters' hobbies. So, I'm taking it all from the Actors and Actresses real hobbies. Like, in real life. See? That's a good mix there. lol**

**_Warning: If you don't like this story from the first place, please leave. For those who like it, please stay._ Because I have a lot of the chapters finished :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Wakey wakey." the familiar voice of my brother made me groan. I tugged on sheet to bury my face.

"Go away." I grumbled under the sheet, not really welcoming the thought morning had come and soon enough I have school to go to. Turning my back towards Peter I heard a sigh and then footsteps leaving the bedroom. YES.

I smiled to myself with my eyes still shut. I was beginning to like where this was going when suddenly my comfortable dreamy world turned into an icy cold one, when I felt the wet and freezing water hit my skin, "NOOO!" I sat up, anger really was written all over my face as it was heating up. When I opened my eyes, I found Peter already stood there next to my bed holding an empty gray bucket over me. He grinned in satisfaction while I only glared at him the best I could, "You evil brother! Get out of here!" my scream echoed the room, maybe the hallway too. Sitting up I wiped the water away from my face in annoyance. "Ugh!" I cursed under my breath.

Peter only shrugged lazily not really caring about his little sister soaking wet in the morning, I mean when I said morning it was only 5:30 or some sort. "Just wanted to make sure you're not going to be late for your first day to your new school."

"It's only 5:30, look at the clock." I tossed him my pillow which he caught well and I groaned. Why do I have to get stuck with the brother who's go at sports?

"Mother said better prepare the first two hours before actually going. You know, she's got a point. I mean it's America, everything is different here."

"Don't talk about differences when I just want to curl back. Let me have a nice sleep for once!" I whined like a two year old baby.

"Don't care, she wants you ready." He tossed back my pillow at me and hit my face and I growled at him. He just put that playful smirk of his on and stomped out of my room without even feeling guilty.

Combing my hair after taking a shower, I put on my simple t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans; not forgetting about my black leather jacket, which is my favorite since my father gave it to me when I turned sixteen last month. I was beginning to wonder if I already look that old? I mean it was only sixteen but yet I look seventeen or eighteen.

But as I saw my reflection on the mirror what I really saw was a normal sixteen year old girl, who happened to have a lot of freckles on her face, a tiny gap between her front teeth, and a messy wild brown hair. Maybe my hair was the only thing I love from myself but then again it's me. I can't possibly hate myself for how I look, can I? God, I just wish I could be like those top models and celebrities on magazines who were fortunate enough to be born perfect.

I rushed downstairs and skipped the last two stairs and landed on the wooden floor. I yawned as I stuffed a cracker into my mouth that I took on the high counter in the kitchen. It was like a tiny bar really, with it's height probably the same as my chest and those few high chairs. I sat on the chair and lazily grabbed Peter's cereal bowl while he was just eating it and he eyed me dreadfully as I took the spoon from his hand too and started enjoying my practical breakfast. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Remember earlier about my soaking wet bed? _Yeah_, that's mine." I said sarcastically to him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Lucy, don't do that to your brother. Give it back." Helen, my mother said so nicely. She's always been a good mother to both of us.

"Mom, he threw a bucket of icy water on me!"

"It was worth it." Peter smirked as he sipped his orange juice.

"I was having a nice sleep!"

"You didn't happen to forget about school, did you?"

"Mom!" I turned my head to my mother for some defense, but she did nothing.

"Peter is going to take you to school." mother said.

"Where is dad?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Usually back in England my father would drop me and Peter to school since Peter hadn't got his license back then and hadn't got himself a car. But now that my father happened to be busy after his office transferred him here, he had didn't even have enough time to drop us off on our first day to school.

"He just went like a few minutes ago. He said good luck fpr your first day."

"Well, he is going to pay for this." I muttered under my breath, really the thought of going to school with Peter gave me a nasty feeling in my stomach. Bet a thousand pennies he could manage to hit a traffic light and get both of them killed.

"Mom, I'm not driving today. My friend is going to pick me up. I don't know the way to school, I can barely read the map." Peter said as he adjusted his backpack.

"Pick _us_ up you mean?" I threw him a death glare and he shrugged.

"You already got yourself a friend? That's a good step." My mother said as she was cooking her egg on the heated pan.

"We met online actually back in England. Happened to be one of the students in Hamilton High School. Guess luck is with me this time."

"So, what about me now?" I turned my head to my mom and my evil brother back and forth like my life was about to end in fifty seconds.

"You're going with me silly." He ruffled my hair and I shoved his hand away.

"Get your hands off me! I'm still mad at you. Didn't you get the hint?"

Peter just chuckled, probably over how silly I'm behaving. A few minutes later, a sound of door being knocked was heard and Peter went to open the door. He brought a tall guy, but still smaller than him, into the room. The guy had dark messy hair and brown eyes. Freckles around his nose was pretty clear seen from where I sat and he pursed his lips in awkwardness. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that he rolled up half sleeve, and a pair of jeans with some black converse. God, the guy seemed to love black so much.

"Mom, Lucy, this is Edmund. He attends Hamilton High School too." Peter introduced him to me and my mom and I found myself frozen. The guy was cute. I wondered how Peter could manage to find cute friends all over the places he went.

* * *

I pulled my hands into the sleeve of my jacket and hugged my knees in the back of the car, which happened to be my brother's new best friend's car.

"You're cold already?" Peter asked looking back at me. I ignored him but just sent glares at him the whole time in the car, even though most of it he didn't see. I looked out the window and found the street was still deserted. Where they actually going to school this early? And his little new friend just obeyed like that to pick him up this early? Was he Peter's slave or some sort?

I snorted.

"What was that?" Peter asked, looking back again.

"Nothing. Just, something crossed my mind. It was kind of funny." I played innocent. Peter just shook his head and turned his head again, "How long does it take to get to school?" I suddenly found myself asking. Maybe because no one in the car really talks. Did Peter's new friend happened to be shy? Maybe?

"Thirty minutes. That's why we had to get up earlier than usual. We will be doing it everyday."

My eyes widen when Peter said that, "Thirty minutes? That is just too long! How can we survive?" I sighed and sunk into the seat helplessly. I'm pretty much a lazy girl and the thought of waking up early everyday didn't really support the absolute fact.

"Don't worry, you know we get the car soon. Edmund picked us up today just to lead the way so I can memorize it and I can drive us to school tomorrow."

I didn't answer. It was a lot more awkward in the car than I had thought. Edmund did open his mouth a few times to talk about sports with my brother and how he didn't expect him to move to America and they could finally meet. It was ironic.

We arrived thirty minutes later, yes thirty minutes. Such a long ride for school. I got out of the car and waited until Peter came out. The school was already flooded with students here and there making fuss and playing with each other. With a bunch of different cliques hanging around every corner of the room. The nerd one, the charming guys one, the bitchy one, and there it goes the cheerleader clique, so surprisingly walking towards where me, Peter, and Edmund stood.

Peter and Edmund, of course as friends who just met in real life after spending a lot time talking via internet, chatting along like there was no tomorrow. Leaving me alone standing awkwardly behind them. At least they could cover me from that cheerleader clique who were approaching with playful and flirty smirks on their faces.

"Hey Edmund!" the girl who looked like the leader of the clique tapped Edmund in the shoulder.

"Uh, hi Gwen." Edmund replied uncomfortably.

"So, this is your new friend?" the blonde girl turned to look at Peter who was now shoving his hands into his pocket. Apparently, Edmund had told his fellows about Peter coming to Hamilton High School for senior year. It wasn't in my surprise as I knew they were best friends.

"Yes. Meet my best friend, Peter Pevensie," Edmund patted Peter's back and turned to me, "And this is Lucy Pevensie."

I curled my lips in awkwardness. I'm not used at people introducing me to others. I'm not used when a surprisingly hot guy does that either.

Wait, what? No. I did not just say Peter's best friend is hot.

"Hi, I'm Lu-" I stopped in the middle of introducing myself to the girl when I realized something and turned to Edmund, "How did you know my name?" I remembered I didn't introduce myself to him at home, nor that I did so in the car. Peter was the one who introduced him to me and my mother earlier.

"Well, you are Peter's sister after all." He shrugged.

"Yeah but we didn't-"

"Anyways Ed, let's go inside, shall we? Bring your new friend with us." The blonde girl winked at Peter and my eyes shot her a dreadful glare. Unfortunately she didn't see that. My eyes then went straight to a girl behind her. Tall, brunette, long hair, brown eyes, and overall just beautiful. Yes, she looked beautiful. Even though she had freckles like mine, hers made her face look beaming in beauty. It didn't happen to me.

I was pouting inside my head.

"Hey hey hey, what's up?" A gentle voice echoed the air. A guy with curly brown hair wearing somewhat like a soccer jersey came into sight. "Edmund buddy! This is Peter?"

"Yes, it's Peter. Peter, meet Jack. He is one of my friends."

"Hi, I'm Peter Pevensie. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"I'm Jack Marvel," he said and his eyes landed on me, "And who might you be?"

"I-I-"

"She is Lucy, my sister." Peter cut off. A protective tone sounded clear in his voice.

"My my, you have a beautiful little sister." Jack slid his arm around my shoulders and I blushed. I had never been treated like this by a guy before, except well, my own brother. But that doesn't count. "So, what should I call you? Lu, Lucifer, Lu-"

"It's just Lucy. I have no other nicknames."

"Well, if you say so." He shrugged.

"Um, can you get your arm-" Peter was about to say something but Edmund elbowed him hard in the ribs, making him groan. I peeked from the corner of my eyes that Edmund was whispering something to Peter and soon I found him burst out laughing, holding onto his stomach and I swore he was crying too. What did Edmund tell him anyways?

"Haa, right right. At least I shouldn't be worried then if he is around her." Peter said, sweeping a tear away with his finger.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Edmund didn't bother to tell me did he? Oh well, what was I expecting? He was not my best friend, he was _Peter's_ best friend.

I found Jack's arm still wrapped around my shoulders. He happened to talk with a few girls who approached us earlier. I rolled my eyes, guessing probably he was just one of those flirty jackass guys.

The bell rang for first period and I saw Peter and Edmund already stepping forward towards the school building. I yanked Jack's arm off my body, muttering sorry before I try to catch up on the two figures in front of me.

What a shock though, I was sure I caught Edmund turning his head around to see me and smiled at me.

* * *

My eyes scanned the massive room of the cafeteria shyly. Being a new girl didn't sound very easy to me. Especially when you have to deal with the strange murmurs when you walk by. Peter had gone off with Edmund somewhere, leaving me absolutely clueless with my life. I haven't made any new friends yet so I was a little bit lost and it definitely gave me more pressure. Now I have to sit alone in the cafeteria like a lost puppy.

And then my gaze landed at the two figures I was thinking of, just walked into the cafeteria. They sat in the table of the soccer team and the girls started to whisper and batting their eyelashes like wild dogs as the two figures joined them. I saw Peter got along with it and blended with whatever the conversation the group was having easily, like they had known each other for an eternity.

"So much for being a good brother," I muttered under my breath, playing with my carton milk.

I was so annoyed when suddenly I felt like a liquid was spilled at my black converse as I stuck that one foot out from under the table. I stood up and gasped when I looked at who did it. It was that cheerleader blonde, gasping down at my spilled shoes in such a fake expression. I was glaring at her honestly, but I didn't know if she notices. Too busy making a drama show, I think.

"_Oops!_ Sorry, didn't see that coming."

I kept my head down, didn't exactly know what to say or do. I was the new girl, she was the queenbee. Guess I'll just let the water flows. "I-I.."

"Next time, please don't block my way like that again." She squinted her eyes on me and my eyes widen. I nodded as I curled my lips and she smirked, "Come on girls." She walked off, leaving me and my new wet converse alone in embarrassment. Everyone saw that, I didn't know if Peter did but his voice was nowhere to be heard.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice caught my ears and I turned around to see a girl, taller than me, long shiny brown hair and a pair of beautiful brown eyes. She was the girl I was admiring at the parking lot this morning. The girl Peter was looking at without even blinking. I recognized her with her charming and welcoming smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Here," she gave me a tissue from her pocket and I took it gladly, my cheeks reddened, "Next time she does that again, you better defend yourself."

I raised my eyebrow. She's a part of the group isn't she? But why is she telling me this and helping me for all I care?

"Any suggestions of good weapons?"

She giggled, "Glock 45." I stared at her wide-eyed, trying to register what she just said before she burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding!"

I let out a sigh of relief, didn't forget to throw her a smile, "I thought you were being serious."

"Do you even know what Glock 45 is?"

"I do. I have a big brother, you can tell the rest." I chuckled.

"Oh, yes. Peter's sister isn't it? I'm Susan," she handed me her hand and I shook it shyly, "Nice to meet you Lucy."

"N-nice to meet you too."

"Everyone's been talking about you, especially that girl that just spoiled you. She is Gwen. She thinks you've taken all of her spotlights in only a day. She was a bit pissed." She told me honestly and I didn't know what to say. So, there is really someone who even got jealous of me? Now that's new. As far as I know myself, I'm nobody compare to all the girls in this school.

"I didn't take her spotlights. I didn't do anything." I mumbled but loud enough for her to hear.

"You are hot, you don't have to do anything and everyone will lay their eyes on you for that." She winked and before I could answer to that she waved a hand at me and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"What is her name again? Ten? Len?"

"Gwen." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I hate her."

"You didn't tell me she did that to you. I could have thrown her a punch then."

"It will only draw more attention. Besides, you were busy socializing anyways." I said sarcastically as I gulped my chocolate milkshake.

There were a few things that I learned about Hamilton High School from my first day:

The students didn't happen to enjoy their school very much

All the girls have a crush at least at one of the boys in the Hamilton High soccer team.

I mean by at least at one of the boys, it was actually Edmund.

Yup. I haven't known Edmund that long, but I could come to the conclusion he is the most influential person in the school. Girls fall head over heels about this guy. That's why I could see all girls lining up behind him whenever he walks. It sounded dramatic, but that happened a few times. And they were actually batting their eyelashes uncontrollably when they saw Peter! Now, Peter being friends with the most popular guy at school got affected and got his own lined up girls. So much for being popular. But I was observing, the whole time they came into sight. When Edmund and Peter walked together side by side, Peter was the most cheerful one. Giving smiles here and there to everyone who greeted, different from Edmund. He was… so still. Maybe he smiled a few times but not as much as Peter did. He looked…

Dark.

And why did I say that honestly?

I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Edmund since this morning when he introduced me to his friends. How did he know my name? Maybe it was just me who was being paranoid. Maybe Peter had told him long ago that he has a little sister named Lucy. Right?

I sighed as I rested my back on the counter in the kitchen. That was, when I flinched as someone shut the front door harshly, making a hell of a loud noise from it.

"Night snacks. Yummy." Edmund said holding at his little groceries full of snacks and a few cans of coke. He tossed his car keys on the table and put his belonging.

I was eying him intently. I didn't mean too, it was just sort of happened. I didn't know I had been staring at him for quite a while until he snapped his head up at me and raised his eyebrow. Probably finding me staring at him was scary. After all, he often got stares from the girls in Hamilton High everyday right? Either flirty ones or seductive ones..

"Are you alright?" he spoke up. Realizing it directed to me, I nodded my head and bit my lower lip in awkwardness. "Oh, do you want some coke?"

Peter came up behind him and slapped the back of Edmund's head hard, "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Edmund groaned, I surprisingly chuckled silently at the two of them.

"Stop flirting with my little sister or else I'll strangle you." Peter joked and started to dip his hands into the groceries and got himself a coke.

"I'm not flirting, merely just being….friendly?" he shrugged and opened up his coke. "Besides, she got himself a guy already to hang around with." Edmund smirked at me.

"What guy?" my eyes twinkling in confusion.

"You know, Jack."

"Which Jack?"

"Uh, Jack the weirdo?" Edmund scoffed like there is only one Jack living in the universe which sadly isn't.

"What Jack? Which Jack?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Just met today and now he was making a joke out of me.

"Jack Marvel! The one with curly hair? The one who was flirting with you in the parking lot?" he said to me indignantly and I chuckled. So much for being patient dealing with me.

"Oh, _that_ Jack," I rubbed the back of my neck shyly, "I met a lot of Jack today actually."

"Shyut up?" Peter said as his eyes widen, struggling to swallow his donuts. After he could manage to swallow them all, he glared at me, "How could those guys get near you? I should have warned them!"

"Yeah, and leave your little sister being a spinster before she is dragged to her own grave." I said sarcastically to him.

"So, are you saying you already took an aim at one of the Jacks then? Which Jack? I only know three Jacks who are my close friends." Edmund teased me, earning a glare from me.

"No one. I didn't take aim at no one!" I said in frustration and was feeling a bit tired. Why all of sudden Edmund talks to me like we've known each other for a long time? I snorted. I didn't want to deal with Peter and Edmund at the moment anyways, or else I'll get a hideous headache so I started to walk out of the kitchen, not before Edmund called my name.

"Hey, Lucy!"

I turned my head lazily at him, "What?"

"That Jack Marvel, who was having you around him in the parking lot," he started and I could see Peter was already giggling silently, "He is _gay_."

I could feel my face heating up as he said that. Peter burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS TO ME?!" I groaned as my face reddened.

"Just telling you a fact before you fall for him in a wrong way. We wouldn't want your heart get broken would we?" he winked at me.

"WHAT?! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG AT BEING TRUE TO YOURSELF!"

_What?_ He thought I was having a crush on Jack just because he was flirting with me this morning? Well, at least I thought he was flirting!

And before my face could get any more red, I ran upstairs and slammed the door shut loudly, still hearing roars of their laughs downstairs.

* * *

**Sorry for the grammar spelling and stuff. Hope you will love this story give good responses. Tell me about it. See you next time :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Here is the second chapter. I know, I'm sorry if I got you in love with it :)**

**Thanks to Laura for everything :***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I groaned as I sat on the bench facing the soccer field. School had ended but I couldn't go home because I needed a ride. Whereas my brother had the amazing car, he burrowed the keys inside his backpack like if it was seen on surface someone would steal it. I mean by someone it was actually me.

I had been whining to him about taking the car home and he would get his soccer practice and I would pick him up when he's finished but he refused, saying that I'm under-aged, which was a good point. But hey, I had to wait until 5 to actually get home! It's not fair. I should had had a nice nap instead, curling myself on my bed and probably eating half of the food inside the fridge.

That was when I heard someone called me, "Lucy?"

I glanced around looking for someone who owns the voice and raised my eyebrow when I found it was Edmund, "Edmund?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Hm, sitting obviously, and you are standing."

Edmund rolled my eyes probably at my five-year-old answer, "Do you have extra assignments or something?"

"No. Merely just waiting for my beloved brother. Apparently, he has forgotten that I'm existed."

Edmund chuckled, and obviously it was the first time I ever made him chuckle over what I said! I felt like a proud mother, "He has a soccer practice then I assume?"

"He didn't want to give me the car keys! I have to wait for more than three hours here just to get home!" I whined like a baby and he just shook his head.

"Do you need a ride?" He suddenly offered. My head snapped up at him and my eyes widen, staring at him like he had just turned into an octopus for offering me a ride.

Silence.

"Lucy?"

More silence.

"Lucy, hello?"

More silence, again silence, oh look! Silence.

Suddenly, he took my backpack around my shoulders and start dragging me out of the soccer field like I was just his bad puppy.

"What are you doing!" I hissed in annoyance, "Get your hands off me!"

"You didn't answer my question, so I just thought it was a yes." He answered, letting go of my backpack and turned to me casually.

"I-I can't. Don't you have anything to do? I don't want to be your burden or something if you take me home, I mean, aren't you busy?" I said nervously, biting my lower lip instead of saying 'YES I'D LOVE TO! I DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR MY STUPID IDIOTIC BROTHER WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER FOR THREE HOURS ON THAT BENCH, LOOKING LIKE I'VE MADE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF!'

"Nope. I'm free, your brother has some extra practice because coach wants to test him on some stuff, you know, if he can actually qualify to get into the team and test on him because he said he had lots of experience in soccer back home."

"He has." I stated.

"So, do you need a ride or not?"

"H-huh? Y-yeah yeah, sure."

We walked to his car that parked in the parking lot. It seems everyone had gone home already and I mumbled to myself how I hate my brother for letting me wait for him. If my house wasn't exactly takes thirty minutes from here, I could have just walked.

I stopped on track, "What about Peter? He has no idea you're taking me home."

He grinned like he had just won a lottery and I swore his grin gave me those flutters in the back of my stomach-

Snap out of it Lu.

"He'll be okay." He opened the car door and slipped in, "I told him you're with me already."

Scrunching my brow in confusion, I asked completely clueless, "How?"

"I texted him, alright, when I saw you sitting by yourself in there. You don't think I had no idea you desperately needed a ride home, do you?"

I blushed at his statement and he shook his head, "Come on."

I walked to open up the door and slipped into the car, finding myself sitting on the driveway seat with Edmund, grinning like there was no tomorrow, next to me.

"So are you hungry?" He asked, his eyes focused on the road as we were riding out of the school parking lot towards the street.

"Hm yeah." I answered simply, not exactly knowing what to say around him. I mean, Edmund was a nice guy. My brother's best friend. He has often come over to my house recently to just play video games or hang around in Peter's bedroom until dinner comes. And he would just have dinner there and then went home or sometime stay until the next day. That guy actually seemed addicted lurking at every spot of my house. Probably he had forgotten his own.

"Wanna grab some food?"

"Well, you mind?"

"I'm hungry myself. Besides, I can hear your stomach growling every second and it's hurting my ears just now." I glared at him and he just laughed, "Alright alright! Easy missy. So which place you would want to go?"

"You do realize that I am the _new_ girl around here, right?"

"Your point is...?"

I sighed, like I was talking to the most idiotic person ever lived on the planet, "I have no idea what is in this country of yours, I can really only assume there's a McDonald's."

"So McDonald's then?" He smirked at me.

"I don't like McDonald's."

"But you said you only know there's McDonald's here. Well actually there is one just around the corner of the street."

You idiotic! I screamed to myself inside my head. I could turn into a mopping big fat mommy if this conversation goes any further, "I don't like McDonald's Edmund! I'm just saying a statement full of sarcasm which you didn't get the hint obviously!"

Edmund laughed once again it actually pissed me off of how he could laugh so easily, which it was a mocking laugh by the way, at every word I said, "What about the subway?"

I leaned back to my seat and stared out the window in annoyance, "Whatever you like. I'm just so hungry, I could starve to death."

"Dramatic."

"You'll pay right?" I gave him a playful grin.

"Alright, I'll pay. I'm nice enough today to do so."

"Good good. Because I didn't bring my wallet with me."

Raising his eyebrow, he glanced at me, "Why? How could you survive today without even a penny in your pocket?" He chuckled.

"Peter took it away from me when I was about to steal his car keys." At the corner of my eye, I could see him rolling his eyes but his grin remained.

* * *

"I'm not doing this with you." He said with his widen eyes fixed at her.

"You are doing it."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Stubborn kid." I mumbled under my breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"You are the stubborn kid!"

"What's the matter with it? A little competition is healthy. You are a guy, you should have liked it."

"I'm not going to play 'who finishes the burger faster' with you. Don't be such a dimwit."

"I'm not a dimwit!" I hit the table hard, drawing attention from our surroundings and I coughed in embarrassment. "Edmund."

"I paid for these, at least when I beg you I don't want to then you should have just nodded in agreement!"

"Well, you should have had a little fear then." My eyes twinkling in amusement as I saw Edmund's eyes got widen and his mouth forming a gap of disbelief.

"Fine!"

I smirked in victory. "On the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

I ate the burger hurriedly, like I was really a bloody hungry tiger biting it's prey wildly. The same as Edmund though, but God his bites were a lot bigger than mine. My eyes widen as he was already finishing half of the meat burger he bought. My cheese burger was not even close to 1/2 finished.

"You bloody little monster, how did you learn to eat that fast?!" I said snapping his head on me. His smirk was shown like now he had won, and that should have made me regret for making him doing this game with me.

"I'm a guy. Plays soccer. Obviously, those two facts should snap your little head a bit."

"Uh oh, should I be impressed?"

"Hell yeah you should." He scoffed and a while later licking his fingers and grinning down at me. He eats fast. Like a beast. A wild beast.

I looked down at my messed cheeseburger. The cheese was torn to pieces, the sauce was everywhere in the plate, even I was sure it spit my eye when I took the first bite. Everything was practically in a mess.

"You might want to say something now." He started, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You eat like a beast." I sputtered, and then let out a small laugh.

He rolled his eyes and shifted on his seat, "That wasn't what I was expecting, but whatever. I won anyways."

"So you love hamburgers? Or are you just as starving as me?" I swept away the sauce around my mouth with a napkin.

"I do love them, but I don't eat them that often. It confuses me though, you eat hamburgers? And you ordered the big one." He pointed at my messed up spoiled cheeseburger and I shrugged.

"What? Never seen a girl ordering a huge hamburger before?"

"Well, girls tend to go on a suicide diet." He said sarcastically, "Every time I went out with them, they either order veggies or coke with no sugar or whatever it's called. Pissed me off a lot. You're not like other girls."

"Well, we girls tend to do stupid things. I am like that if I can be honest here."

He raised his eyebrow like he didn't believe at whatever the word I was saying, "You are on a diet too? Geez, can I meet a normal girl for once in my life." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not on a diet though if that's what you mean. We girls tend to save our looks. Unlike you boys don't really care about your health and your physical appearance that much. All you boys think are 'girls girls girls food food food and soccer soccer soccer. I have a life and might as well turn it into hell.'" I mimicked a face and played with my straw.

"I am not like that!" He defended himself, making me roll my eyes. Psh, yeah, like I would believe in that.

"Tend to lie a lot too." I added.

"What about girls then? Moping around about how their perfect manicured fingers get ruined over just swaying it around when they walk!"

"Oh, those girls are one of those bitchy queenbees then. I'm not like that."

"Then, what are you? Monster inc undercover? Transforming itself into a girl and living a life like a normal human?"

I sent him a glare and tossed my napkin away. Standing on my foot, I stomped out of the subway look irritated.

"Lucy!" I heard him call out for my name and I just scoffed, really after arguing with me now he was chasing after me? Might as well get myself hit by a bus than have to go home for another fifteen minutes with him in his car. I probably would be sending him glares throughout the journey anyways. "Lucy!" He hurried by my side. "Tell me you're not going to get yourself hit by a bus!"

I snapped my head back at him in shock. Did he just read my mind or something? "W-what? No! Do you think I'm that stupid? I just want to go home!"

"With what?"

"Your car?" I scoffed like it was an absolute fact. I did get to this subway with him though, might as well get home by his car too.

"By leaving me, the one and only who owns the car you're approaching now inside?" He ruffled my hair and I shoved his hand away from me. He just chuckled and slid into the car. He acted like he hadn't done anything wrong towards me!

But then again what did he do wrong to make me this irritated? Probably by the fact he was comparing me with other girls? Or because he was doubting me being a girl? Was I that tomboy?

I sighed and slid into the seat. I wish I could just bang my head against the brick wall, cursing my life to it's end.

"You look pissed." He spoke up, his smirk wasn't leaving his face at all.

"Just drive." I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance.

"I got Lucy Pevensie pissed off." He said in a sing song voice.

"I hate you too, don't worry." I said, giving him my best sarcastic smile.

"Don't get mad Lucy, I was just joking inside. Actually I don't know what am I apologizing for though." He laughed, "But then again if Peter finds you being all cranky when you get home he'll take the blame at me. We wouldn't want that would we?"

"You are not apologizing sincerely to me!" I pouted like a baby.

He laughed when I said that and I was completely being silence. At least. We didn't talk until he pulled at my driveway and I hurriedly got out of the car but he took my arm and wheeled me around. He still put that smirk on, the smirk I really hate but it made me shudder.

"What is it?" I said to him in annoyance. I realized I didn't even thank him for the ride home and the cheese burger. Guess anger started to wrap around me and blinded me relatively.

"So..."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

My eyebrow raised even higher if that was even possible.

"Anything?" I asked.

"I'll just go home," he sighed, regret and disappointment were written on his face and I wondered what it meant. Was I hurting his feelings in some ways? It should have been him who hurt mine. "But I'll be back before dinner." He smirked at me and I groaned. Must be playing video games again. Peter and Edmund were like glued to each other, and video games was one of the reasons why they were so close.

"Do as you please Ed," I got out of the car, "Thanks."

"You're thanking me!" He exclaimed dramatically when he started the engine. I rolled my eyes as I saw his black car drove down the street and I breathed helplessly. So much for being Peter's little sister.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was laughing too much and being all hyper while writing down this stuff so I hope you don't find it a little bit messed up because I found every chapter of this story kinda messed up but for me personally, kinda funny which I'm a little proud of. LOL.**_

_**Tell me what you thinkk.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my, oh my." I shook my head, hands on my hips. Apparently, Peter had ate all but two slices. Two slices! He was torturing me. "Didn't you grab something after practice?"

"I didn't. I was too tired." Peter said, his eyes fixed on the tv in front of him, stabbing his fingers at his playstation stick like crazy.

I sighed and took out a clean plate from the drawer, putting the only two pizzas left on it and toke it upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, his head turning almost 180 degrees at me and squinting his eyes like I was going to kill a pregnant hippopotamus.

"Heading upstairs."

"With two slices of pizza?"

"You ate them all!"

"So, if I left you four slices you'd take all four of them then?" He laughed on the couch like he just pulled out the coolest joke of the year. He should win an Oscar for that.

Wait.

I groaned in frustration and walked upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut with my foot.

I flung myself on my bed and started catching up at my English homework. I had always loved English, it's probably my favorite subject in school. I paid a lot attention to Mr. Tumnus who teaches differently than other teachers. Others would just babbling about stuff my brain couldn't even registered. But English was as easy as flipping a coin for me.

Not that I suck at other subjects. My grades were pretty good. The same as Peter, even though he seemed like a video games and soccer holic, he actually had enough quality of brain so that if in the future I happen to bankrupt, he would probably be there swimming in a pool of money to help me out.

Eating my first slice of pizza, I stared at it for a few seconds, and then sighed. Eating it makes me think about what Edmund said earlier.

You're not like other girls.

What made him think so? And did other boys think of me that way too? What makes me different anyways? I look normal. As normal as a sixteen year old teenage girl would be. I didn't do anything that made them think of me in weird ways... Did I?

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath to sweep away the questions in my head.

"What are you doing?"

A voice shocked me and I fell off from the edge of my bed, hitting my head hard at the floor. Rubbing it slightly, I opened my eyes and found Edmund laughing. His hand was on the doorknob. He didn't knock when he entered.

"Have you ever knocked?" I said sarcastically as I stood up, still rubbing the back of my head. That hurt.

"Have you ever knocked?"

"Don't throw me back the question!"

He chuckled and sat on the edge of my bead, "You are so funny when you are pissed."

"Have you ever thought maybe you always said pissed instead of mad, or angry? Compare to the word, both of them have a bigger meaning you know."

He snorted and ran his hand through his messy hair. I swallowed a lump. I didn't say I was nervous when he did that, did I?

What's wrong with me.

"Peter and I are going to have a dinner outing. Do you want to come?"

"You are actually offering me to go to dinner with both of you?" I asked in confusion. After what happened today, Edmund had that bravely to ask me out for dinner?

Not that dinner. But that dinner with your brother around. You know.

Right.

"Your mom didn't exactly cook anything. He is starving, he said you better hurry up, he's waiting downstairs."

"Right..." I eyed him intently and shrugged it off. Let's forget the scene earlier and move on, shall we? It's better than moping around with only two slices of pizza in hand and then starve to death by midnight. "I'm gonna go change first."

I walked to my closet and opened it. Scanning inside it and grabbed a simple blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I should really stuff this thing with more clothes, what I mean by clothes was girl clothes. I was walking in the halls today and noticed that girls in Hamilton High School actually dressed pretty girly yet decent. But not for some girls though, who would prefer to pick a simple tank top and a really really really really short skirt that I swore I almost saw their underpants.

It grossed me out.

My face went confused as I turned my head just to found Edmund was still sitting on my bed, hands on both sides and was smirking at me.

"What are you still doing here?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Waiting for you?" His answer sounded more like an uncertain statement, it ended more like a question.

"Didn't I tell you I'm going to change first?"

"You want me to go then?"

I stomped my foot on the floor hard in annoyance, "Of course! What in the statement of 'I'm going to change' you didn't understand exactly?"

"Cranky, cranky." Edmund sighed still grinning, before standing up and caught on the doorknob. "Can't I just...stay?" A playful grin was tugging around his lips and I threw my shirt at him.

My eyes widen at the realization why he wanted to stay. "Get out of here!" My face was heating up and I buried my face in hands. Edmund's roaring laugh echoed the hallway and I cursed under my breath.

* * *

It was English for first period. Thank God this subject exists. I'm always excited when it comes to this subject because, uh well it's my favorite. And the fact that Mr. Tumnus is our teacher was even better.

But as I glanced around the class when Mr. Tumnus was writing down something on the blackboard, I came to the conclusion that my friends didn't exactly think the way I did.

They looked bored - some even looked tired. Others were just playing with their pencils and notebooks, maybe writing down stuff we wouldn't want to see. I even could see Samantha Henderson flirting non-stop with the guy beside her.

I haven't mentioned about Samantha Henderson have I? Oh well. Junior girl like me, good looking. Guys fall over their heels when she sways her hips if she walks pass them. Even seniors were actually asking her out like a thousand times. Some got turned down, some got a pretty good date.

Have I mentioned I heard she was taking aim at Edmund? My mistake then.

Apparently, the brunette girl didn't seem to look competitive outside. But I heard from others it wasn't really like that. She might be look innocent outside, but inside she was always ready to claw your lungs out of your body.

Scary isn't it? Lucky she's not a cannibal.

I had been looking these couple of days that she was always around Edmund. I didn't know what Edmund thought of her, but when I saw the look on his face whenever she was around, he didn't seem to look disgusted or happy either. Even close to... Motionless.

Why would I think of Edmund anyways? Oh, probably because he is one of my close friends.

Wait what?! No! He is one of Peter's close friends. Not mine. Scratching each other's faces off everyday whenever we met gave enough explanation anyways.

The bell rang and I let out a sigh of disappointment. I didn't expect for my first exciting period to end so fast. But looking back at my friends who hurried themselves out of the room, guess it was only me who was actually enjoying being in the class.

"Miss Pevensie?" Mr. Tumnus called my name still sitting on his seat in front of the class.

I walked up to him, clutching my books in hands. "Yes Mr. Tumnus?"

"I just want you to know that you're actually the only one who paid attention at me and the blackboard."

I chuckled, "Maybe because I love English so much. It's been my favorite subject so far." I confessed, a little proud of myself for saying that.

"Yes, I can see from your statistics. You are a good student Miss Pevensie. I expect a lot more from you for the next days." He smiled at me shoving his papers and books into his bag. "Do you like to read?"

"Uh.. Read?" I quirked my brow in confusion.

"This." He took out a book from his bag after actually dipping his hands into his bag, struggling to take out the book to the surface.

"What's this?" I studied the little book. The cover of the book was black, but seeing from the look of it I could bet Mr. Tumnus had had this book for a long time.

"It's called The Chronicles of Narnia: The Magician's Nephew. Actually it's one of my favorite from the installment."

"The installment?"

"It has seven series of book. The one you are holding right now is the first installment."

I smiled, knowing myself as a book lover and couldn't wait to actually spend the rest of the day drowning myself into this little old book. "Thank you."

"No worries. If you need any books to read just come to me." He zipped his bag.

"How do you know I love to read?" I said still fixing my eyes on the book.

"Maybe because when I told the whole class to read the first page of the book today, you were the only one who seemed thrilled. I could see you were actually stealing a few pages afterwards, instead of just reading the first one." He grinned at me and I blushed. I remembered that, I was actually enjoying the story very much that I decided to read a few more pages. I was too curious over the story alright.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I mean it was good.." I trailed off, I beamed when I took a look at the book in my hand again, "Anyways, thanks for this one Mr. Tumnus."

"Sure sure. You don't want to be late for your second period, do you?"

I slapped my forehead when I knew I was momentarily forgotten that I actually had a second period. "Right! Uh, thanks again Mr. Tumnus!" I yelled as I rushed out of the room. Yet, from the corner of my eye I could see my favorite teacher shaking his head at me, a smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

**Review.. **

**next chapter coming soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I forgot to answer the questions!**

**_EdmundPevensie for evermore:_ no, I made 'Jack Marvel' at last minute, it was just a spontaneous name that popped up in my head lol.**

**Allie Danger: **_"You said he was dark.. it has something to do with his past?"_ **Of course. You'll have to stick around to know more darlin'!**

**Review and enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I found myself sitting on the bench near the soccer field. The book Mr. Tumnus gave me this morning was on my lap. Chewing my cookies wildly, I glanced up to see Peter was playing well enough in the field. And then my eyes landed on Edmund.

Peter and Edmund were a pretty good pair in the field, just like they were in everything. I was so glad that Peter finally found a good friend to hang around with. Edmund didn't seem to be like those annoying bad-influenced guys anyways. Although, they did hang around with those type of guys but it didn't change the innocence inside them one bit.

Anyways, I was there because apparently I had to wait until their soccer pratice's finished. I wish my house was just around the corner of the street so I could just drag my helpless feet there every time school ends. It sucked knowing I had to wait for Peter every time he had a soccer practice which surprisingly was a lot more often than I had ever thought.

"Lucy!" A voice called my name and I glanced around, just to find Samantha Henderson sitting at the higher blechers from me. I let out an awkward smile and waved a hand at her. I rolled my eyes as I turned to my book again. Why was she calling me anyway?

"Lucyyy!" She called for my name again, this time was a lot more like a whining baby because I ignored her first call completely just by waving my hand at her, which didn't work the way I expected.

"Samantha." I called her name and she giggled, gesturing me to join her.

I sighed, half-heartedly adjusting my backpack on my shoulder and walked up towards her. I sat down beside her and she squealed, covering her smiling lips with her hands. "Did I scare...you?" I asked in confusion.

"Nope. I'm just happy to have you sit next to me!"

Oh well, this was going even better.

"What are you doing here?" I found myself blurting out the question. I mean knowing a hot chick like Samantha lingering around the soccer field was clearly obvious. She was watching the soccer boys down there. I could see a few girls here and there giggling as they were watching the boys playing, all sweaty and looked hottie.

"I'm waiting for Edmund." She giggled.

I raised my eyebrow, somehow I felt my chest was being hit by something hard. "E-edmund? Hm." I bit my lower lip. What's wrong with me?

"I'm going to take him out for ice cream. Isn't it great?" She said so innocently that I just ran a hand through my head and nodded in agreement.

"So, how have you been then? You know Lucy, for a quite pretty girl you seem so closed to yourself. Don't hang around much with people." She said, her eyes fixed on, well, Edmund. I followed her gaze just to found the guy actually was drinking a water bottle. Guess the practice was over.

"I'm not pretty." I mumbled, "I haven't associate much. I mean, moving from England to America seems like a huge step. It's two different places and culture, I'm just trying my best to fit in the best I can." I said louder this time.

"Oh, you are a British? That's why you are so pale!" She giggled in her seat and clapped her hands. I was shooting death glares to her secretly. Even better, I had punched her five times inside my head.

Did my skin look that pale? I examined my arms, trying to find that taint of mistake that my skin probably had, yet just finding myself looking like an idiot.

"I'm sorry it took too long." Peter's voice snapped my head up. I just smiled, sighing in relief as I saw him. Now I could get away from her and actually go home. I looked pass through Peter's shoulder and found Edmund was approaching all sweaty. I blushed when I saw his figure.

I slapped myself on the cheek hard. I was actually blushing over seeing Edmund? I had gone mad.

"Um, why did you slap yourself?" Peter's voice snapped me back to reality and I found myself stuttering over the words I was saying. He put the back of his hand on my forehead and scrunched his brow. "You're not sick, are you?"

"N-no.." I answered nervously and waved my hands all around me, "Can we just go home now?"

"Sure," he turned to Edmund and slap him hard on the back, making Edmund smirked, "Thanks Ed. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe I should come by tonight? I'll beat you up again." he put a playful grin and Peter scoffed.

"Pass my living body first."

"Edmund!" Samantha squealed like a two year old behind me. Apparently, the three of us had forgotten her presence. Pity on her.

"Oh, hi Samantha." Edmund gave her a reassuring smile and I got that nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw it.

"Guess what?" She linked her arms around his and my eyes widen.

"What?"

"I'm going to take you out for ice cream!"

I could see Edmund's eyes widen and his jaw was dropping open. Was it a shock expression? I had never seen he showed me one.

"N-no, y-you see. Samantha!" Now, it was his turn to squeal like a two year old and I rolled my eyes.

"What Ed? I'll pay. Come come!" She started to drag him down, but I could still hear Edmund was squealing her name, and struggling to yank her arm off him. I didn't take my eyes off them just until they were out of my sight. And then I sighed.

"Lucy?" Peter shocked me, jolting me back.

"Can people just stop calling my name today!" My body tensed and I walked down towards the soccer field and then out to the parking lot.

I could feel Peter was catching up on me behind and he hurried by my side a few moments later. "He has no feelings for her you know."

I turned my head to him, finding myself had stopped walking. Peter had opened the car door and slid into it. While I was trying to not hanging my jaw open in shock.

What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

The fridge wasn't filled with much stuff since my mom hadn't been able to go to the grocery store. She had been so busy to accompany my dad for his work. Better yet, she would be leaving for two weeks to New York to accompany my dad for his work. I whined this morning when she informed me that.

My dad was a busy man, yet lovable. I didn't blame him one a bit for being busy these days since he paid attention to me and Peter if he was around.

I finally managed to take out a carton of milk and poured it into a glass. And then I took out some chips we had in the drawer. Lucky me and Peter didn't eat them all. I went upstairs just to found my mom was sitting on my bedroom floor, legs crossed. A few paper bags were around her. I assumed she had gone a little shopping.

"Mom," I called her as I sat in front of her. She was taking out a few clothes from the paper bags.

"Yes darling?" She answered softly. Her voice always calmed me down.

"How do you know when you are in love?"

She raised her eyebrow at my sudden question, "Oh well, it's easy. All love songs make sense."

I quirked my brow rubbing the back of my neck. I found the question I just blurted out at her face didn't feel comfortable at all. Why did I ask that kind of question anyway? It shocked myself.

"Are you in love?" She eyed me playfully and my face reddened. My whole face looked like a tomato.

"Mom!" I whined and she laughed, "What are these?"

"Yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes. I noticed your closet needs a little fillup with girly stuff. You are my only daughter, I might as well treat you like one." She smiled at me and handed me a black tank top. At least I thought it was a tank top until she hung it higher and I could predict if I wear that, it could hang above my knees. I squinted my eyes in disgust when I realized it was almost transparent.

"Mom, don't tell me you want me to be a stripper," I said jokingly, but earned a glare from her so I cleared my throat from laughing, "That's...too girly. What is it anyways?" I asked in annoyance as I stuffed my chips into my mouth.

"You might as well go to sleep wearing these."

"Ew, no mom! It reveals almost all of my body in sight!"

"You are a girl. Besides, you only wear it when you sleep. It's not like you are going to run around the park in it."

"But mom..." I whined.

"Lucy..." My mom mimicked my previous tone and I rolled my eyes.

"What's around the neckline anyways?" I pointed at the neckline.

"It's called lace."

"Are you sure girls wear these?"

"You surely just hit your puberty." She chuckled and threw the thing at my face. Standing up, she smoothed her own clothes. "I'm going to cook for dinner. Try that on when you want to go to sleep." And then she went out of my room.

"What is this thing?" I whispered to myself, staring at the clothes in front of me in disgust. I surely reminded myself that I wanted to stuff more girly things into my drawer, but these weren't one of it.

"Mom, have you seen-" Peter came into my room and stopped. Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "Where is mom?"

"Kitchen." I answered simply taking a gulp of my milk.

"She was here when I passed the hallway just then."

"Don't blame me that she has two legs to walk around." I said sarcastically and he shot me a glare.

"Lucky I love you, you know." He squinted his eyes at me and stomped out of the room. I chuckled silently. Teasing Peter had always been my thing. He was a brother every little girls had always wanted. His brotherly figure did make him a better person. A good one. Even though we fight sometimes, we knew it was just nature. We could fight the first twenty seconds, and the next two seconds we would be tickling or hugging each other like we didn't have anything before.

I remembered when I was only seven. I was in the park playing with my dolls when I got bullied. Three little fat boys older than me was messing around with my toys until it was completely ruined. But then there was a boy. He came out of nowhere and smacked the three of them. For a pretty small kid, he actually got strong fists.

But well then Peter came and found I was playing with the boy, thought the boy was going to mess around with me, Peter dragged me home. The first and last time I ever saw the boy.

Never met him ever since.

So I came to the conclusion, that Peter was actually a very protective brother.

"Hey, Lucy." Peter peeked his head into my room again.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, "What is it?"

"Mom did a little shopping didn't she?" He chuckled as his gaze landed on the paper bags scattered all around my floor.

"A little bit overboard, she is." I said, and realized I had been wanting to ask him something since we got back from school, "Peter, what did you mean? When you said he has no feelings for her?"

Peter cleared his throat in awkwardness. Now he was being awkward around me? That's a new a thing. "Nothing." He ran down the halls and I could hear his jogging feet on the stairs.

"Big brother." I mumbled to myself stuffing some chips into my mouth.

* * *

_Little Lucy was playing with her dolls under the tree in the park. Children were seen playing here and there but Lucy found it was better playing with her new toys under the tree, where the huge tree fortunately blocked the hot sunlight. She wasn't really good at socializing with children around her age so she found it better to play alone with no disturbance._

_Then, she tensed when she saw three big figures of boys smirking down at her. Their fists tighten at each side, making her nervous.__Suddenly, one of them took her doll and smashed it to the ground hard. He gestured to his friend and then the other one was stepping on it hard. It was ruined in less than ten seconds__._

_Lucy being an innocent girl, found herself crying. Peter was nowhere near her, or even her parents. She started to sob. She often got herself bullied by boys with bigger bodies than her and she was frightened, didn't expect to found the three boys got her cornered like this.__The three boys only laughed at her face, pointing her with their index fingers, merely found her funny for sobbing._

_That was when he came. A dark haired boy punched one of the boys in the face. The boy yelped in pain. His friends didn't seem to bother to care and ran away.__"I'll teach you how to run! There!" The dark haired boy yelled as the three boys jogging in fear further. Then he turned to Lucy, who by then had watched the entire scene in awe. Eyes widen. _

_"Hi."__"H-hi." Lucy stuttered. She was afraid if the boy would hurt him too, but then the boy's face softened. His face was chubby but not too chubby. His hair cut was too neat like bookworm and he was wearing a brown sweater with a white shirt underneath it, and a pair of brown pants that hung above his knees, the color was brighter than the sweater's._

_"Next time, just blend with the other kids around. Don't play by yourself." The boy said sitting next to her.__Lucy's body had tensed but when he smiled at her she found herself smiling back at him. _

_"D-do you want to play with me?" She said, her voice was breaking._

_"Sure." the boy answered. They were playing with her toys and talked for a little while. Lucy was getting comfortable playing with the boy, as well as the boy himself._

_ "What is this?" The boy asked holding up a plastic blue ring._

_"I got it inside the cereal this morning." Lucy answered innocently._

_"For a pretty girly girl you almost convinced me you only love pink and strawberries." He said making her chuckle._

_They were having a little good time together, that was, until that moment when an older boy with blonde hair came up to them in a rush. He was breathing heavily when he arrived_

_.__"Lucy!"_

_"Peter!" Lucy stood up and hugged him__._

_"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He pulled away, looking down at her little sister with a weary look. Then, his eyes landed on the dark haired boy who had stood up, "Who is he?"_

_"He saved me! A few boys bullied me!" Lucy said with her sad face._

_"Lucy, don't play with strangers again. How many times should I tell you?" Peter said as he started dragging her further from the dark haired boy.__The boy was being left alone. He looked down, realizing Lucy had left her stuff here. Actually, they were all broken for the toys when the bullies came to smashed it all to pieces. But he was left by a single plastic ring.__He studied it and found himself smiling at it. It gave him tingles just to think about her face. _

_"Lucy." He mumbled to himself, still staring at the plastic ring he was holding._

* * *

**thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Updating fast because tomorrow is Monday already..**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, thanks who enjoyed the last chapter I do hope you will stick around till the end :D**

**Allie Danger: Peter is not suspecting anything.. well you'll see ;)**

**Guardian of Imagination: you literally made my heart stopped. Thank you sooooo muchhh I really appreciate your enthusiasm :D**

**Reviews for faster update? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I was lagging in math. Why? I've had too much on my mind recently, that's why. Math wasn't a very appealing subject for me either. The only thing I gather in Mr. Kirkle's class is him babbling about numbers and scribbling on the blackboard, but this last week, I was doing even worst. This of course caught Mr. Kirkle's attention. So it didn't go very well when I tried run out of the classroom. I tried, but he grabbed my backpack and dragged me back in.

Yes, dragged.

"I like your new...tie?" I said helplessly, knowing it was pointless since he was already glaring down at my tiny figure.

"I know you don't like my subject, but I know you well enough that you could do better than this. You haven't given your full attention to my subject this entire week, is there something on your mind?"

"Uhm. No. I'm just not a big fan of calculus." I bit my lower lip from saying nasty stuff out loud.

"So, I guess you know now what you have to do." He said as he was packing for his things.

"Hm, study more, I guess?"

"That, and find a tutor."

"What!" My eyes widen. I didn't like where this was going.

He snapped his gaze back at me, "You heard me. Find a good tutor to help you out. With your brother busy with his soccer practice and you being left alone, I guess no one is going to be much of a help at home. Find someone for a tutor, your friends or your relatives. Just find someone good for God's sake! I'm going to get my coffee before Trumpkin tries to drink the whole cabinet." He muttered under his breath and went out of the room.

I sighed, thinking it was the worse day of my life so far. I promised myself I would catch up. My grades had never been so bad before, and now I felt like I was sinking down to a whole new different level. Full of pity from the teachers' society.

I adjusted my backpack and walked down the hall in silence. This is what I get for spacing out in class. Who would want to tutor me anyways? I barely have made any friends here. Sometimes I would hang around with Peter or Edmund, and maybe a few of their friends, but I hadn't made friends of my own. Maybe that Susan girl? She is a senior after all, we barely talked again after the incident in the cafeteria, though. And her friend didn't seem to like me so much so I'd better stay away. I know where I stand. Stay out of the circle of High School trouble.

I unlocked and opened my locker, then I started to shove all of the books from my backpack into it with full force. I started to think the locker next to mine should also be mine since the books were huge.

"Boo!" Someone shook me by the shoulders, and my books sprang out of the locker and fell onto the ground, drawing some people's attention to me. I groaned. I put so much effort into getting those books in there.

"What the hell?" I said and turned around to found Edmund laughing so hard he was gripping his stomach. Guess he was more than happy now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said, still laughing, "I could't help it."

"Shut up."

I returned to putting my books in my locker and ignoring was a long silence of him tapping his foot against the hard floor. I sensed his gaze on me and I turned around in defeat.

"So, do you want to grab something after school?"

I shut my locker and shot him a glare, "Oh, that's so unusual of you offering me that. What is it this time?"

"Peter has practice and I don't...?" He trailed off, making me shot another dreadful glare at him.

"I knew something was up when you asked that!" I pointed a finger at him and he pushed my finger away.

"So, now I'm taking full responsibility of the craziness you might cause."

I gasped, knowing I wasn't that crazy as a person and I felt offended, "And that is so deep!"

"And that is so true, and trust me my friend it sucks." He said feeling totally not feeling guilty about the words he just uttered. He adjusted his backpack as he strolled down the hall leaving me frozen behind. How dare him to say such things! "Are you coming?"

Shaking my head I walked up to him in a quickened pace and soon was walking by his side. He about a head taller than me, and he looked so mature for his age, not like me. We were like the complete opposites of each other.

"So, you want to take me to the subway again?" I teased him.

"Nah, you eat a lot. My wallet's going bankrupt."

I shot him a dirty look, "I don't eat that much. You are the one who seems to be on a diet."

"Edmund!" Mr. Kirkle's familiar voice echoed the thin air, making both our heads snap at him.

"Ah, Mr Kirkle!" Edmund, being the nicest student that ever existed (or at least tried to be, greeted the teacher. He wasn't that bad as a student, even with his bad boy reputation swarming around the school, he is actually a genius. What confuses me so much is that he doesn't care about it.

"Edmund, it's such a coincident that I can't help to think of," Mr. Kirkle started making both of us frown, "Miss Pevensie, have you told Mr. Wells about the tutor thing? Ah, that's good of you. I was actually going to find one for you myself since I was convinced by your expression at our last meeting, that you didn't take my offer seriously. It's good that you found Mr. Wells! Well done."

I cringed when Mr. Kirkle said that. I was not prepared for this. And I knew well where this was going.

Edmund stared at me and Mr. Kirkle back and forth, frowning as he did so. He cleared his throat to get our attention again, "Ehm, what tutor?"

* * *

"You're going to torture me?"

"No, I'm going to_ tutor_ you." He said as a matter of factly, as he put out a can of coke from the plastic. He bought some snacks from the mini market nearby and I wondered how his stomach hadn't burst.

I mean, he drinks coke a lot.

"Why do you even bother to torture me?"

"I'm going to tutor you! Dammit the words have a huge difference, Pevensie!"

"Torture..."

"TUTOR!"

"I'm not going to have you around on the weekends just to torture me."

He groaned, slamming his fist hard against the counter and walked to the living room, plopping himself on the sofa next to Peter. "Your sister is useless."

Peter turned his head to Edmund, still trying to find a good channel with the remote control. He just got home and looked so tired. He started to have dark circles of his own and I wondered what people made him do to make him this tired. Is soccer really that abusing?

I snorted. That's why I was born a girl.

"That's problems with girls." Peter muttered gulping down his own coke. "Lucy, stop grimcing like that."

He was right. I had been grimancing at their direction, knowing the fact now Edmund is my tutor. It was something I didn't plan. It just happened out of the blue sky. I was not dumb enough to have him around as a tutor. Instead of shoving me some valuable knowledge, we would probably end up trying to claw out each other's lungs.

Without realizing it, Edmund and I had already started a glaring contest.

And he suddenly pulled a smirk.

I threw a pillow at him and he groaned, "What the heck, Pevensie?"

"That's for being my unasked tutor." I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to have him as my tutor. Nope. Never. We are like the sun and moon. Totally living in a whole different world. That doesn't help with the fact we will definitely argue a lot through the process of tutoring. And I just want to get done with it.

"For your information, I didn't ask to be your tutor. Mr. Kirkle offered a nice deal so, hell I didn't want to miss a good opportunity." He rolled his eyes by the end of the explanation and I gritted my teeth. Why did Mr. Kirkle have to see us walking down the hall together?

"What did he offer you anyways? Ice cream with A+s toppings?" I said sarcastically. It earned myself a glare from him.

Oww, scary.

"No," he scoffed, "He said he would give me extra points for tutoring you. He sounded very desperate to find you a tutor. I pity him honestly, that's one of the reasons why I accepted the offer." He grinned widely, showing his perfect white teeth. I swore I just wanted to punch those out of his gum.

"You could have said. Dammit you!" I pointed an accusing finger at him making his eyeballs following where it hovered. Right above his pointed nose.

"Stop it," he put my finger away off his way and squinted his eyes on me, "You are bad at math."

"How did you know that?" I scoffed. Yes, even if I was failing at math, why would he care? He would just mock me to death.

I mean, I know he is a hell of a genius. Every teacher's favorite. Straight A student. And he always gets what he wants with a blink of an eye. I wonder if he is somehow related to Einstein? Because I swear I had seen Edmund's inside head in my dream and it was a size of a Mount Everest.

Big deal.

"He showed me your statistics. Dummy much?"

I shot him a dirty look, "Annoying much?"

I heard him sigh and got on his feet to get by my side on the kitchen. I was busy cracking out my egg and put it on the heated pan. Cursing inside my head about his presence on Earth.

I felt his footsteps approaching near and the hair in the back of my neck shuddered.

"Lucy-"

"-and I'm out of here." Peter said suddenly, getting on his feet and stuffed some chips he got on the counter into his mouth. His brown jacket slid around her shoulder. I scrunched up my nose, confused at my big brother who happened so suddenly going out of the house at this time these days. And he didn't even bother to tell me where he was going. Often he would just say he would grab some food on the subway or hanging out with his friends, but I doubted any of it was true. Because every time he got home, he had this carton box on his arms full of papers, paper clips, some hole punchers and just some stationary scattering alll around the carton box.

I squinted my eyes in suspect as Peter grabbed his keys on the counter and went to the front door. I groaned, knowing I had burnt my omelette. "Shit!"

"Holy shit Lucy!" Edmund shrickened in shock and soon enough I found his hands yanking mine off the burning pan. He turned off the stove, taking the pan in his hand with the handle wrapped with a handcloth and put it on the sink. That was close. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

I was frozen in place. I didn't know. My mind was empty. That was a short explanation, but it was the fact. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I'm spacing out."

"Dammit you! Lucky Peter just got out, you know! I mean, who the fuck makes an omelette at 5 in the afternoon!"

"I-I.."

There was a long silence. It was me who almost burnt down the house but he was the one who was cleaning up the mess. I felt awful. Just seconds ago I was shouting and screaming and shooting him my best death glares and now here I was, frozen at my spot watching him fixing everything that I made a mess of.

My mind drifted off to Peter. I realized my mind wasn't so empty after all. I was thinking about Peter all along. I'm worried something bad might happen to him.

"Stop spacing out." Edmund's voice snapped me back to reality, and I blinked uncontrollably. Knowing I was making a fool out of myself in front of him. That wasn't a good start of showing I'm a better person than him. Psh.

"S-sorry." I stuttered and sat on the chair behind the counter. "Edmund, where is he going?"

Edmund raised his eyebrow as he washed his hands on the sink. I should thank him after this, "Who? Peter?"

"No. The dog walking around the neighborhood." I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes in annoyance. You're kidding me if you have to make me believe he is a genius. "Of course Peter!"

"Oops?" He played innocent. That's it I'm quitting life.

"Where did he go to?"

"Hasn't he told you?" He said grabbing a tissue and cleaning his wet hands.

"Um, no. I wouldn't be asking if I had any idea where he was going." I told him in a matter of factly tone.

Edmund smirked, hand on his hip. Now that made me raise my eyebrow in wonder. So, normal people would just answer straight away but I think genius ones would rather make a fool out of themselves first.

Okay that was a whole new level of sarcasm. Nailed it.

"I can't believe this. He is ashamed of it." He muttered to himself, loud enough for me to hear.

"Well?" I tried to get his attention back at me.

"He joined the student council a while ago." His smirk grew wider and my eyes widen.

"Seriously? Wow. That's great!" Yes, I think it's great for Peter joining such organization. Knowing how smart he is, it doesn't leave me a wonder. But why he didn't tell me about it?

"Great? Lucy, everyone makes jokes out of that organization. Well, if you can say that group of nerdy people is an organization."

"What? What do you mean? Heh, since when did Peter join the student council?" I quirked a brow, knowing well Peter hadn't mentioned anything about it.

"Remember when I always said Peter has practice, or Peter has something on the way, so that I had to be the one who give you a ride home?" He scoffed, seemed not really liking the idea of giving me a ride home. Oh, I feel offended. But let's put it aside for a while shall we.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He was actually busy doing his duty at student council. He made me lie to you. When I asked why, he said you'd be laughing your ass off if he tells you. I mean, I know, well everyone knows how smart he is. Honestly, we don't make jokes out of it if Peter ever wants to join the student council, which he did already, since he is our best friend. But I don't know. He just seems to want to keep his good reputation on without any taint of mistake and that's just so perfectionist of him." He explained, his expression was tense. I could read from what he just told me that he didn't like the way Peter acts about this whole student council thing.

"He is not being himself, is he?" I said, my voice lowered.

Edmund nodded, playing with his tissue and tossed it away. "I bet he is also joining the chess club but too ashamed to admit that."

I laughed because I found that sarcasm very funny. If I could say, the point is Edmund is worrying about Peter being ashamed of his own decisions. And I have to agree on that. Ever since we moved here, Peter was spacing out. He had changed, but not in a very bad way.

He is just trying to be mature at his age but failing.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long no update. And thank you so much for all the readers for the feedback. It's really awesome to know you guys love my story. BOTH of my stories. For you who are wondering about Boulevard of Broken Dreams, yes I'm still working on it. Basically it's done in my hands but I still want to change it a little bit because I'm not really satisfied with it since I'm a perfectionist (inserts an LOL here). And after this I have to get it revised by LAURAAA MY BEST FRIEND OMG I LOVE HER SO MUCH. she's been such a help thanks Lauraaa! Don't worry I'll post it 'till the end guys just keep waiting. And why am I updating this one more often? Because well I have loads of perfect chapters done. So while I'm doing Boulevard of Broken Dreams, i want to entertain you all with this one story so hopefully you guys love this story as much as you love Boulevard of Broken dreams :D thank you so much for the enthusiasm I really appreciate it!**

**Dont be afraid to talk or ask questions to me on pm or reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I put on a white skirt that fell just above my knees. It felt weird wearing this on, because I only had used it for three times. Two out of those three were being forced to by my mom because she said I should be a girl for once in my life.

Oh well, now I'm trying.

And I also had a simple white t-shirt with 'Happily Ever After' written on it. I bought it with my dad a few weeks back. I didn't know why I picked this at the store, but something about the words remind me of my favorite fairytale story.

And I'm not talking about Cinderella.

I mean, come on. Cinderella? She lived happily ever after with her prince charming after meeting once at a dance, accidentally left her glass slipper when she ran home, and the prince wanders around the countryside just to find her. And when he found her and the glass slipper fit her foot, he married her?

Where's the valuable knowledge in that one of a fairytale? That being beautiful is all you can do to get your prince charming?

That's not right for little girls, they'll set their hopes too high in reality.

I walked to the kitchen holding onto my stomach. I woke up this morning grunting under my sheet. I had this nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was like something was kicking my stomach from inside.

That hurt so bad.

I slumped on the chair behind the kitchen counter powerlessly. My face looked paler than usual, it was a bit sweaty and my lips were trembling. I tried to look as nice as possible because I didn't want my mom to think I was sick and tell me to stay home. I have a History test today and I don't want to miss it. I have never missed a test before in my life. I have been studying really hard for this test, and I know I'll do good.

Just as soon as the thought crossed my mind my mom asked, while she was giving me a glass of milk, "Lucy, your face look so pale. Are you sick?"

The milk made me want to vomit. I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not, but I thought I saw something like a hologram of Peter's tiny face swaying around in that glass, following the milk's flow and I swore the milk suddenly smelled like an expired tuna can.

"No mom, I'm fine." I tried to sound convincing but failing. I just didn't want to miss the test so badly. Even if I explain it to her she wouldn't understand. She loves me too much to let me wander around the big school like a drunk broken hearted lover girl feeling like she was about to throw up all over the place.

"Are you sure? Lucy, you look awful."

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all. I should get a coffee on my way to school." I lied, and I cursed myself inside my head that I had to lie like this.

"Uh, okay.. But if you think you are not feeling good you can just go home. Or you just want to stay for a day? You sound very weak-"

"No mom, I'm fine. I told you I'm fine. I was busy doing my homework last night too, that's why I probably look tired now." I cut off as I stuffed my toast forcefully into my mouth. I pulled the urge to spit it out.

Once inn the car, I tried to look away from Peter and just kept staring out of the window. I just didn't want him to notice of how sick I looked and decide to drive me back home.

NO, NOT FOR MY HISTORY TEST.

So I asked him to roll down the car window, and the small breeze of morning air gave a good feeling. For just a little while.

I frowned when we got to school. I got out of the car immediately and marched into the school building, probably leaving the confused Peter in the parking lot, not noticing the tiny bit of my weird behavior.

* * *

The test wasn't too bad. I tried my best to focus on the paper. I swore my eyes did its maximum accommodation when I stared at that paper test. No, more like glaring down at it.

I could feel my teacher's intense gaze at me while I was doing my test. I swore he clicked on his pen so many times, making like it sounded so loud in the classroom. I wanted to throw my science book at him, which was very thick and heavy, and happened to be in my backpack, but oh well I was in my right and sane mind. I stuffed the urge to do so and gritted my teeth the whole time I was doing my test.

He kept on clicking on his pen for crap's sake, that sounded like a damn earthquake.

I was walking to my locker which happened to be at the end of the hall. The lunch bell just rang and I desperately wanted to get out of the classroom as soon as possible. My head was clouded by those crazy history questions and my stomach was still hurting.

The halls were so crowded with students who were already running around here and there, chattering with their friends, leaving their class respectively. For a school that happens to be a large one, they made the halls pretty narrow so that if I could be smaller enough from this, I could have died here over being oppressed by people who have a body two times bigger than me.

And by that time I was cursing of how I hate my own population, I bumped into someone. "Ouch!"

"Hey!"

"I'm s-sorry!" I apologized hurriedly, before I could get more any worried of being thrust against the wall behind me, I met Jack's gaze.

I sighed in relief.

"Jack..." I said helplessly, but relieved enough to know that he wasn't a type of person who would just smack you in the face for bumping into his shoulders. He is actually a pretty nice guy.

But then Edmund's words echoed in my head. That Jack is...

"Lucy!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, grinning in joy over seeing my faded figure in the middle of this crowd, "How have you been girl?"

"I'm good, and you?" I replied as simple as I could.

"Don't ask me that, I'm always good!" He said cheerfully, as if he was still a five year old and never happened to get into trouble. I let out a small smile, his arm that wrapped around me was not getting any more comforting. "Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

My eyes widen. The offer wasn't something I want to accept right now because I have to go to my locker and I just want to be left alone. I don't know Jack that well, but I know well enough that Peter won't like it if he sees what Jack is doing to me right now. We could have a World War III. Our next generation won't like that in their syllabus.

"I'll just get to my locker first." I tried an excuse. Well, it wasn't entirely an excuse. I really needed to go to my locker to put these bombs off my weight. Jack hadn't put his arms off me. Instead, he was now staring down at me with a raised eyebrow. His thin lips curved a small grin. "Jack." I called for his name, praying I hadn't turned him into a statue or some sort.

"Sure, sure, Lu." He finally let go of me and I secretly let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know what would have happened if Peter saw this. Would he punch Jack?

Yeah, I don't doubt that one a bit.

Peter is the most overprotective brother people would have ever met. I would always think twice before going to bed, either deciding to pray to have a good sleep and wake up the next day knowing God has paired me with someone who will be my husband in the future, _or_ go to bed not praying at all, and wake up the next morning knowing I have a conceited brat of a big brother who doesn't even allow me to stare at a boy for just two seconds. Trust me, it's a forever pain.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice which I had reached the point of tired to listen, caught my ears. Jack and I turned around and found Edmund walking towards us casually. He was holding a water bottle and my eyes immediately began twinkling in happiness. It was like I found the light of heaven. I had been so thirsty in class and so stupidly of me, I didn't bring any water in my backpack.

Without even taking another glance at his face, I snatched the water bottle from his grasp, "Thanks!"

He gave a surprised expression at my sudden move, "Um, you're welcome?" his statement came out uncertain and a confused one. He then gave me a look, squinting his eyes at me like I just did something terribly wrong and his eyes were flashing in an accusing one, "It's mine, Lucy."

"It's not labeled with your name on it." I replied after gulping half of the water.

"I bought that. Don't you have your own?" he said sarcastically, flying his hand halfway to snatch back the bottle but I already had it aside, so he missed it.

"No!" I yelped, "I'm in desperate need of water. I might die in a matter of second!"

"Dramatic." Edmund muttered rolling his eyes and then tried to get the water bottle again but I hid it behind my back. He was kind of pushing me backwards to take it, but I didn't allow him at all to take it back. "Give it back, Lucy!"

"No!" I buried the water bottle behind my back, pushing his chest just so he could get away from me. I mean, his body was literally pressing against mine as he was pushing me backwards, "Stop it Edmund!"

"Give it back, Lucy – ouch!" he squawked when I flicked his forehead, "What the heck?"

"Surely, you don't want to drink this anymore because you'll get contaminated. Literally, my lips were all over it!" I said in full determination of taking over the rights of this water ownership.

"Well, I don't care. Because I'm a guy." He said sarcastically and started to try to take reach of the water bottle again from my back, "You are so stupid and idiotic, give it back."

"Here! Watch me!" I made him stop and soon after pushing him backwards to make a gap between us, I held up the bottle to show him what I was about to do; licking it from the very bottom to up.

He watched me with eyes widening and he made a disgust face, "Ewh! What the hell are you doing with _my_water bottle?!"

"It's mine now. Don't you see what I just did? You can't possibly be wanting it back." I stuck my tongue out at him, grinning slightly. He made a face as though he was about to throw up making Jack and I laughed.

"It's just a water bottle guys!" Jack assured us between his laughs. Edmund just rolled his eyes, knowing it was only Jack who was speaking. I guess Edmund didn't take any of Jack's words too seriously.

Sometimes I pity Jack, honestly.

To have a friend like Edmund.

"Whatever." Edmund finally defeated and I was literally making yells of victory inside. Edmund slid his arm around Jack's shoulders and walked off to the cafeteria. Not before sticking his tongue out at me of course, which I just replied with a grin.

But surely, I made a face behind him as his back faced me. Lucky he doesn't have eyes on the back of his head. I can't count how many times I've made a face behind his back. If he ever gets me to my nerves, it's countless.

The halls had already deserted. Everyone was probably in the cafeteria by now. I exhaled deeply, throwing the now empty water bottle into a trash can. My thirst had gone now and I was slightly feeling guilty that I had pissed Edmund off. I mean, it's not like a tradition or something to make him angry. It was always a satisfaction for me to get him on his nerves, though the feeling slightly had changed because I realized I started to have feelings for him.

But it doesn't change how I'll be behaving when he comes around poking his ignorant finger at my nose.

He really was my savior though. My throat was in a fatal condition over thirst. Remembering earlier in the morning, I just drank like a glass of water and didn't eat much due to the stomachache that until now still remain, and it's not very helping and I kept wincing every two seconds due to the pain it causes. I started to make my way to the cafeteria, smoothing my skirt along the way.

Sitting in the cafeteria, my eyes were roaming around the room, abandoning my untouched lunch. Samantha was sitting across me. It seemed I had showed so much aura of attractiveness that made her wants\ to be around me if she ever spots me anywhere. I didn't mind since I have to admit Samantha is a nice person. She has a lot of friends, but none of them are fun enough to hang out with. At least, that's what she had been saying to me for the past couple of minutes.

"They are all fake. They don't get me at all. They are just pretending to get me. Right Lu?" Ughh, it sucks." She went on and on. I was just being polite, keep nodding my head the whole time. It was nice actually having her at random times. She's actually a quite funny girl. She often makes jokes that often make my laugh sounds more like a loud bark of a dog. But it still bothers me about how close she is with Edmund. There is this feeling in my chest that makes my mood sinks to its bottom level whenever I see them together. Even if Edmund and I fight a lot, there is this part of me that admits that he's a friendly, funny, and nice guy.

And I'm not regretting it that I just said that.

"You are nice Lucy," she snapped me back to reality, "I'm always comfortable around you."

I choked on my saliva. Really? Did Samantha Henderson just said I'm nice?

"Probably because you are a British?" her tone came out uncertain and her eyes looked confused. I rolled my eyes, so much for the sweet compliment.

"Thanks," I tried to look thankful and amused but failed instantly. She didn't seem to notice though, considering she nodded enthusiastically afterwards as though I wasn't giving enough hint of my sarcasm statement.

"You know what? We should hang out more often! I'll take you to my favorite ice cream place! Edmund and I _love_to go there." The moment she mentioned his name, I felt a pang in my chest.

"Wow, I'd love to," I tried to sound interested, "I love ice cream. I'm kind of addicted to it." I let out a small laugh knowing how much I'm obsessed with the food, "I have three boxes of it in the fridge. Bought it all just yesterday. My crave and hunger broke me down these days."

"You are so funny!" she chortled, and I kind of stared at her half horrified half mocking, "I hope you are not planning to eat them all tonight."

"Oh, I'm planning to. When I get home later." I joked.

Then I realized how thirsty I was . I couldn't stop drinking since this morning that I had to snatch Edmund's. It was becoming a permanent dehydration, honestly.

"I'll get some water. Do you want some?" I asked her as I stood up.

"Sure."

I started to make my way to the counter and asked the lady behind it if I could get some water. She gave me two bottles of it. As I thanked her, I felt a bit weird. Do you know the feeling of being watched? Yes, I felt it. I rubbed the back of my neck as it shuddered.

When I turned around, all eyes were already on me. Some were giggling silently, some were trying to pull back a laugh down their throats. I could feel myself flushing already, but I didn't know whether they were laughing at me or someone else that possibly behind me. But when I looked back to find any features standing behind me, there was none.  
So I made my way to Samantha, walking nervously when I could feel most eyes following my figure moving.

"Nice skirt, Pevensie!" Someone shouted. It was some guy from the soccer team. I didn't know his name but I knew he was a friend of Peter's. I glanced at their group of people and my eyes scanned for a certain blonde figure. Peter wasn't there.

I quirked my brow as another whistles followed suit. I managed to shrug it off even though my face was heating up slightly by then. I couldn't be positive, because I was never positive on anything. But now I could feel literally all eyes in the cafeteria on me.

"I didn't know the Japanese flag can be such a good outfit." Someone, obviously a girl, said out loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Barks of laughter burst out throughout the big room. I turned my head to different directions, catching everyone's stare on me. By the time. My face was flushing uncontrollably.

"Lucy, are you crazy?!" Susan said, her face shown panic as she jogged her feet towards where I had frozen. She stood behind my back, her chest pressing my back and whispered to my ears from behind. "Is it your first day?!"

"W-what?" I stuttered. I had no idea what she was talking about. And I was already paralyzed by the embarrassment I got for no reason.

"Did you lose your tampons?" Susan lowered her voice as she whispered again. And it hit me. The hurting stomach, the constantly needing water feeling. I'm not sick..

I'm having my period.

I snickered when the realization came into me, "Susan, help me!" I hissed in panic.

"Did you bring a change with you? Why did you choose white for today's outfit?!"

"I didn't know I'd have my period!" I groaned.

"You're not saying..." She trailed off and her eyes widen.

"Yes! I'm not wearing any right now! I didn't know today I was going to start!"

"God, are you that stupid?"

"Do I look like it?" I snapped sarcastically and she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"Not now Samantha." I cut her off and turned to Susan who was still loyal enough to stay on my back, covering the blood that came through my skirt.

"We should get her to the nurse." Samantha said in worry.

"And then what? Wait until my skirt starts dripping with the blood that's not going to stop?" I replied in frustration, "What should I do?" I groaned.

"I didn't want to say this out loud, but you are stupid. Seriously, terribly, stupid." Edmund's voice was heard and soon I found him stood in front me.

"Is that supposed to help me?" I spat at him.

"Hm, no." He replied thoughtfully in a mocking way and by then I just wanted to rip his hair off his head.

I almost choked on my saliva when I saw what he was going to do. He took off his jacket and he stepped closer to me, eyes fixed on mine. I could feel him wrapping his jacket around me, to cover my skirt, but we both didn't break our gaze while he was doing it. His eyes were full of attraction that I didn't want to look away. But I was shivering. His presence was so near, I could feel his slow breath tickle my face. When he tied a knot around me from the jacket's sleeves, my heart started to pump faster. I smelled his significant cologne that I really liked. It held my breath for some reason when he had tied the sleeve and pulled away from me.

"W-what are you doing?" I found myself stuttering the words, and looking down at his jacket that was now wrapped around my hip.

"Saving your life. What do you think I'm doing?" I winced when he made the knot tighter. "Are you alright?" He asked, casting me a very weary look.

I shook my head, shutting my eyes in pain. I couldn't hold it anymore, the pain inside my stomach was burning. It could make its own hole soon enough. I looked down and his jacket now was covering the blood that came through my skirt, and I was glad of it. But the embarrassment was still remained, as soon as the realization got into me again I started to blush harder. Everyone was still whistling and laughing. Better yet, pointing their fingers at me.

"Come on." He said to me as he put his arm around my waist and the other one took my arm, leading me out of the rowdy cafeteria. He cast a warning look to the whole cafeteria and some instantly shut up. Some were just saying stuff like, 'Cool down man.'

"Edmund, can you drive her home?" Susan spoke up after we were out of the cafeteria, "She can't wait until school ends. Unless she wants to change and feel ok."

"S-sure." He replied, swallowing a lump and turned to me, "Do you want to go home or what? I think Susan has some spares in her locker."

Susan nodded and said, "I have my gym clothes if you want."

"N-no. It's hurting," I hissed in pain and winced. Edmund's grip tightened around my arm.

"I'll take you home, alright?" He said in purely soft voice. I nodded and gnawing at my lower lip to keep from screaming in pain. "But, Su. I don't understand this um - whole girl thing." He blushed when he said it.

Susan rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. Probably found the statement very childish, yet was true, "Okay I'll come along. Is it alright Lu? I mean, you can't take care all of this without anybody's help, - girl's help." She glanced at Edmund secretly and found the guy had already shot her a glare. His face reddened though, and seeing the scene making me giggle silently even though it hurt.

"You have a cheerleader practice after school. It's alright, Samantha can come." I spoke up not wanting to be a burden for everyone.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I can't. You know I have an art test." Samantha said, giving me a sorry look. I just nodded helplessly. Lucky me, I didn't take that subject. As much as I loved art, I didn't want to deal with canvas and their brushes.

"You know what? I'll come. I can't let you hurt so bad like this with no girls guidance. You can't expect Edmund to be that much of a help except for the driving you home part." Susan offered.

"But what about the practice?"

"I'll go to school again after I'm done taking care of you."

"She has her mother." Samantha spoke again after being silent for a while.

"Her parents just left for New York today for at least two weeks." Edmund explained hurriedly. I winced again, almost falling backward but Edmund was fast enough to catch me and held me up. "God dammit you're like half-dead already." He said to me.

I shot him a dirty look, "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Peter's busy. He has a gathering for student council after school. I'll text him you're going home." Edmund said as he led me to the parking lot, Susan following from behind.

"Come on, can you walk?" Susan asked, her motherly voice gave me a shiver throughout my body. She was kind of reminding me with my mom in some ways. She was a lot more mature than girls her age which made her special in my eyes.

"O-of course." I winced with my reply.

* * *

Shivering slightly in the breeze, I stood outside my front door thinking it took a lifetime to just get here. I'm not saying Edmund was a bad driver, but it's just me who couldn't wait to get home because my stomach was starting to feel like there was a fire inside.

"Come on," I heard Edmund's deep gravelly voice say to me. He was holding my weight up with his arm around my waist. I didn't know if it was just me, but it felt a little comforting having a physical contact like this with me, "Seriously Lu. You walk like you don't have legs."

I shot him a glare and pulled him away from me forcefully, "I hate you to the very core of earth." I could hear Susan's giggle behind me. When I was about to head upstairs weakly, my stomach's did its turn to make me suffer. I winced, practically getting Edmund and Susan's attention at me. Edmund hurriedly caught me again from falling backwards and I just thought how many more times this should be going.

"You can't walk. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn." I said sternly.

"Big headed then."

"That is just the same!" I slapped his arm weakly.

"Oh, is that all you got?" He mocked me feeling so not guilty of my current state.

"If you just let me get a knife over there, I can pull your priceless look out." He gave me a dirty look before pinching my cheek and I swear I'll start to claw his eyeballs out if he ever does it again.

When I was so distracted at cursing Edmund, he suddenly pulled me up on my weight and now he held me with my arms wrapped around his neck. I blushed immediately as our body pressed against each other. I didn't know what's gotten into me these days.

"W-wha-"

"Save it for later." He cut me off, already walking upstairs. I was trying to look as cool as possible. I didn't care about him doing anything to me, but all of sudden whenever I see him, or whenever he is around and so close to me, I get those little butterflies flying wildly in my stomach. Is it a good sign? Or a bad sign? I can't tell. And that's what I'm worried about.

I like the idea of him taking care of me like this. Especially when Peter's not around. I didn't blame Peter for being absent at times like this though.

But here I am being taken care of by Edmund.

And by Edmund I mean, God, we are talking about Edmund. One of the hottest guys in school, every girl's attention is always on him, and now here I am being held against his chest.

As we reached my bedroom, he put me on my bed carefully and the pain shot my stomach immediately like a firegun. "Susan, bring some water up here!" Edmund screamed near my earshot, making me flinch.

"Can you keep it down?"

"Oh, sorry. Beware of turning deaf." He said so casually and I saw him walking out of the room.

Once again, I made a face when he didn't see me. I wonder why the first seconds he can be all so nice to me, and the next he can turn into the devil with three heads.

I awoke at eleven o'clock. I figured that out when I caught my digital clock beside me. I straightened up slowly, rubbing my throbbing forehead. My stomach is better now than earlier. Susan was here for an hour or so to take care of me and I knew when I took off my skirt why everyone was making fun of me.

My blood had came through my white skirt and it looked like a Japanese flag. I swear if it hadn't happened to me but to someone else, I could have laughed a lot. The skirt did look funny, but what happened in the cafetaria really embarrassed me to my limits. I don't know how I'll survive tomorrow! Everyone with definitely laugh at me.

I was dying of thirst so I began fingering around the bedside table for some water but I found an empty glass instead. I sighed, and got on my feet. I didn't want to be found dead the next morning because I had died of thirst, that just wasn't cool.

I finally decided to actually look at the table an discovered a bottle of pain medicine. Still new. Susan must be left it before she went. I opened it and swallowed a pill.

Then I made my way out of my bedroom, holding onto my stomach even though it feels better now. Although I'd occasionally wince from little bursts of fresh pain. The first days of a period were always the worst.

I realized I wasn't just thirsty, but hungry too. So when I had gulped a full glass of water, I took a look at the fridge and found two chickens, mashed potatoes, and some vegetables. I took it out and was about to cook the raw chickens on the heated pan when suddenly a hand touched mine and I jolted up.

"Let me." A deep voice spoke up. I squinted my eyes under the dim light and a small smile curved my lips when I found who it was.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, I watched football with Peter earlier. I decided to stay over." He said as he started to cook the chickens on the heated pan. "You'll eat these?"

"Um, yeah," I replied uncertainly, "I'm so hungry."

"Yeah, I could've guessed from how much blood you lost." He blurted out, and I could see him blush slightly.

I nodded, biting my lower lip because I didn't know what should I answer to that. I knew he was just being carefree and nice to me because of what happened, so honestly I didn't mind him cooking me a meal, I mean, it's not like he was going to chop my head off or anything.

I can't help it though. I'm so hungry and I just can't wait for ten more minutes to get those two chickens ready. Yes two. I decided to cook it all since that's all what's left in the fridge.

So, I toke out a jar of peanut butter jam from the drawer and dipped a table spoon into it, I began licking the spoon as I watched Edmund.

"It takes a while. Um, do you want me to make you anything else?" He said to me, looking at me with a weary face as he saw me eating the peanut butter jam hopelessly waiting for the chickens to get cooked.

I just shook my head like a little girl, spoon sticking into my mouth. I blushed when I knew he had to see me like this. First the cafeteria scene, and now this. I look like a helpless little girl who doesn't know the way home. Lost.

Before any more blood could rush into my cheeks, I walked towards the living room and plopped on the sofa, still licking at my peanut butter jam.

It was making the whole situation between me and Edmund more awkward that I kept on being so silent and so still. I took random glances at him who was cooking in the kitchen nearby and a few times our gaze met and I just turned my head down, pretending I was drowning in the deliciousness of the jam.

He came to me a while after, bringing a plate of my chickens, mashed potatoes, and some vegetables on it. "Sorry for taking so long."

I took it and gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

I started to eat, probably like a wild animal since I could feel Edmund's gaze on my back; it made my back hair shuddered. He didn't turn the tv on, that was the annoying part. He kept an intense gaze on ME. The last thing I wanted him to do at the moment.

After eating a bit I finally looked up to meet his gaze. With a slice of chicken in my mouth, I offered him some without even thinking about it, "Want some?"

He started to chuckle, before ruffling my hair, "You worried me to death."

"I'm still alive. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Who said I want you to die." He rolled his eyes.

"Me. Just a second ago."

"You know, you've started to make me think you're not really sixteen."

I snapped my eyes at him, eyes widen, "What is that supposed to mean? I'm a perfectly good and healthy sixteen year old girl."

"Healthy," he mumbled, "By nearly passing out."

"Yeah," I sighed, as the memories flashed back in my head, "It was embarrassing, wasn't it?"

"What? What was embarrassing?"

"The Japanese flag you idiot." I retorted, he started to make that weird sound from his throat ,a sign that he was keeping himself from laughing.

"Why are you saying Japanese flag?" He finally burst out laughing.

"Well, because it looked like a Japanese flag!" I squawked like a baby, finally having to stop eating. "That's why the whole cafeteria laughed at me."

"So, you're scared of what people's reaction to that tomorrow?"

"Hm, y-yeah," I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, "It was beyond embarrassing, Edmund. You can't expect me to walk around the school tomorrow not really caring after what happened today."

"There will be talk." Edmund said as a matter of factly, agreeing with me, and I frowned. He was right. I don't know for how long, but it will definitely be a talk around the school.

I don't know if I have that willpower to drag my feet to school tomorrow.

Help me.

I mentally cast around for some sort of topic for conversation when he said, "Are you finished?"

I looked down at my finally empty plate and nodded. I was blushing a bit knowing I had eaten a lot and Edmund had to witness my wildness side. He took my plate and brought it to the sink. I watched him as he went to the kitchen, and instead of feeling like something was smacking my stomach from inside, instead I felt something tingling in my stomach.

Was that supposed to mean a think?

"Are you going to go back to bed?" He finally asked from where he stood.

I blinked confusedly, finally catching what he was asking I replied, "No.. I think I'm going to watch tv."

"I can't sleep either." He walked towards me, flung himself on the couch before giving me a glass of water. Really, he was being really nice that I wondered where the annoying Edmund had gone off.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. Why was I stuttering my words?

He didn't reply. Instead he was already flipping the channels with the remote control, sinking himself lower on the couch.

I peeked at his figure over the glass of water I was drinking. I didn't know why, but I found myself smiling at his presence near me.

(+)

I felt my back ache, it felt really sore. Stretching out, I yawned. In my case, I knew I was not sleeping very well. As a result to that, when I changed my position into a sitting position, my whole body felt like it was being hit by a bus.

It was not getting any better when I realized no one was home. And then it hit me.

"I'm late for school!"

I tried to get on my feet but in an attempt of doing so, I collapsed back to the couch with a dizzy feeling in my head. I leaned my head against the couch and I felt my eyes burning up. My vision was a bit blurred, and I knew I was sick. Nobody's home, what should I do?

As to answer all of my ever flowing questions, I heard the front door being slammed shut. I peeked from the sofa and saw Edmund throwing his car keys on the kitchen counter and turn to me. "Are you feeling better?"

"Should I answer?" My voice cracked in the end. I was too weak to even to open my mouth.

"I guess you are not then." He came up to me and sat next to me. As his hand touched my forehead, I got nervous. What was happening to me every time he comes around I always get nervous. And I wasn't planning to feel so. "Gosh, Lucy! You're burning up!"

"Uh, what does that mean?" I said weakly, my eyes fluttering shut slowly.

"It means we need to take you to the doctor." He said, halfway getting on his feet when I reached his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"No! Don't! Please!"

"You're going to die!"

Even in such weak condition, hearing his slightly mocking statement could make me roll my eyes, "You are just so childish."

"Like you are not?" He snorted, "Come on Lu. I'll help you up."

"No! Please, please take me anywhere but the doctors!"

"Hospital then."

I glared at him, or at least try to, but failing to do so, "It's the same."

He rolled his eyes and ran a tired hand through his hair. So, I guess he's tired of trying to deal with me. I know I was stubborn, but I didn't want to go to the doctor because the words doctor, hospital, and nurse, something related to those make me sick. I have this phobia of needles. Seeing those don't really help me to get any better if I ever get sick.

Once I was been rushed to the hospital when I was twelve due to the high fever. A doctor stick a needle into my skin as the cold thing made a contact against my skin, pushing all of its liquid in its cilinder form into my skin, I squealed, and pretty much cried like a baby. I didn't know why I found needles so scary ever since.

I shivered terribly. My baggy clothes didn't help very much by this time. My lips were trembling, even though I didn't say a word. I could feel my body was radiating heat but I felt cold. I hugged myself with my arms, struggling to get the warmth from them, but it wasn't working.

"I-I'm cold." I stuttered the words.

"You are? How - wait!" His words came in a rush and panic. He then got up and I heard footsteps against the wooden stairs. He disappeared and then came back, and I found myself being wrapped with a blanket. I looked down at the fabric only to recognized it's mine.

I smiled weakly as my eyes met Edmund's who had eventually sat next to me again. Hands around my shoulders, wrapping the blanket neatly around me. He gave me a weary look, and all of sudden my stomach did a back flip. I could manage to get a back flip even while I was sick. Am I that awesome?

"T-thanks." I said trying not sound very weak but failed. I gritted my teeth over the feel of cold that became worse each time I inhale a breath.

"Lucy, are you sure you are alright? God dammit you are so pale."

"I-I think I'm fine.." I replied giving him a small smile, "God, it's so cold here." I started to shiver more. It was terrible, like I was sitting on the cold ice in the North Pole. You can probably imagine how bad my condition was considering my use of metaphor.

"You are not fine!" His voice raising up and I didn't why he sounded...angry? Why should he? It was a mix of anger and worry as I looked up to see his face.

I flinched at his sudden raise up and found myself hugging my tiny self tighter. The blanket seemed so thin. It didn't help much, other than wrapping my body to get a warmer feeling.

So suddenly, as my body started to tremble too, he hugged me. Yes, Edmund Wells actually hugged me. Tight. Giving all of the warmth his body produced to me. It worked, but I found myself blushing red. My face was probably flushed because of my body temperature, but when you see a blush then it's obviously a blush.

My body slowly loosened, the cold slightly lifting but I was still feeling a bit of it remained. But yet the warmth of the blanket and the warmth of his body have two high differences that I myself couldn't explain that much.

The warmth that he gave me felt so pure. Like, from the physical contact he just gave me was really meaning something. I thought Edmund didn't care much about me, other than the fact he was always there to tease me around and make me so uncomfortable with everything he is always throwing at me. But now it all seems so different. He was there, with me. Giving the care I needed.

"Edmund.." I hummed against his neck. I felt his body shudder and it gave me a warning. Why would he shudder?

As if sensing what I was feeling, he hugged myself tighter. I was getting the warmth I was desperately needed to get from his body. "Feeling better now?" He said against my hair softly. I nodded and he seemed to get that.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked, my voice cracked in the end.

"I skipped second period and drove here. I couldn't bear leaving you alone while Peter's busy. You have nobody here."

"Why didn't you wake me up to school this morning? Why didn't Peter?"

"We both thought you might want a day off, after what happened yesterday. You deserve a rest," he let out a sigh, "Lucky we didn't wake you up and tell you to go to school instead. Look at you now."

"Why bother skipping class just to see me." I whispered against his skin. It was warm, and I felt the crave of wanting this feeling last forever. Which sounded pretty creepy.

"I-I.." He trailed off, "I was worried about you." He confessed, and I could feel his heart beating wildly as it pressed against my chest. "Do you want me to get you anything? Do you want a tea? A soup? Something - God Lu stop shivering!"

"I-I'm s-so c-cold - Edmund!"

"You are shivering so bad. I can't let you doing this but you have to go to the doctor with me. Now." He pulled away from me, shaking my shoulders lightly hoping to get me to get to think more realistic. If I said no, I could die. That was what his eyes pretty much told me.

"N-no," I begged stuttering and his expression softened, "P-please. J-just l-let me s-stay. P-please, stay with me." My lips were trembling so badly and shockingly, he pulled me closer to him to a hug again. This time, we both stayed like that with him wrapping secure arms around me, his chin rested on the top of my head. As the warmth reacting with my body, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Peeking around the open door of her bedroom, he showed a weary face as he caught a glimpse of her sleeping figure. He sighed, closing the door shut before running a hand through his hair._

_Susan had left after helping her change and got her to sleep. She was in a hurry for cheer leading practice and got her friend to pick her up since she was insisting for Edmund to stay just to give an eye on her._

_He had nothing to do here, other than the fact he was thinking now he had skipped the last period. Oh well, once in a while it had to be done._

_He walked down the stairs and got to the kitchen. He gulped a glass of water and found himself staring blankly at the dark ceiling. He cared too much. He liked it. But at the same time it made him sad to see her like this, especially knowing she had to go through the most embarrassing moment in her high school days today. It came him to a thought of how much he had been blushing today. Although it wasn't like everyday he had to see girl's blood coming through their clothes..._

_He shook the thought off his head and grabbed his car keys. Better do something more worthy to help her out._

_He drove to the mini market near the house. As he got there, he stopped a few times in mid-way just to try to convince himself of what he would be doing when he entered._

_"Should I? should I?" He muttered to himself. Eventually, he got in. He tried to find the selection of common medicines, and found the ones he needed. He could feel some people's stares behind his neck as he grabbed that certain medicine._

_He got to the cashier and gave the small blue bottle to the girl behind the counter. She hummed and bit her lower lip as she spoke the price. He could see the girl trying to hold back a laugh at what he bought. God, I should have known it would be this embarrassing and difficult to help a friend._

_"For your sister?" The girl asked in a sweet tone. Edmund actually didn't get angry after what she had been doing in front of him. Holding back a laugh like that was almost making him want to claw her eyeballs out._

_Stupid pain killers for periods, he thought._

_"Um, no. I-it's for my...girlfriend." He stuttered and blurted out the words. By the time, his face had flushed. He didn't know why he said that. He could have just nodded and say yes, it wasn't like it had that much of a difference. Why would he embarrass himself more? He swallowed a nervous lump before finally snatching the plastic that contained the medicine from her grasp and muttered, "Keep the change."_

* * *

**_REVIEW REVIEW_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was finally Friday. I walked though the halls, not looking at any direction but straight ahead. My cheeks were flaming as I felt the stares increase. Bending my head low as I walked didn't really help much. Everyone was noticing me, some were even giggling ever so slightly among their groups of friends as I walked by. I remembered when I was invisible to everyone, only some knew me as Peter Pevensie's little sister while the others just keep their noses in their own business. And now, I was quietly drifting through the halls like some clown in a baggy Santa Claus costume.

I silently went to my locker, put in the combination and clicked it open. When I was about to take my books out for the day, someone called my name from behind. "Lucy!"

I turned around, already nervous of who might that be but I let out a sigh of relief when it was only Jack, "Hey Jack."

"How have you been? Still sick?"

"How do you know that I was sick?"

"You didn't show up yesterday. You should know I'm a big fan of you." He winked at me and I found myself rolling my eyes. "Then Peter told me you were sick." Jack paused for a second, "I see you've chosen jeans over skirts."

I flushed at his statement as memories of two days ago flashed inside my head. God, why did he have to bring it up? Has everyone been talking about it in my absence? "Yes, and now I have a phobia of wearing skirts, thanks to being a girl."

"Especially white ones." He chuckled and I shot him a glare to shut him up. "Anyways, do you have a plan or something after school?"

"You're not taking me out for a date, are you? Cause if you are, you better be warned that you'll be found dead in the morning."

"Your brother is the most over protective brother I've ever met!" He pointed out and made me laugh. He actually got the joke. "Come on, it's worth your time. Promise."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Not me. I mean, not only me. Several friends are coming too. Edmund is coming. Peter's not. Busy with his student council thing."

Edmund. The mention of his name turned my expression into something more less cheerful, yet I could still manage a smile. I haven't talked to him much after what happened at my house. He was actually sleeping with me on the couch that time. I felt it. But when I woke up he was already gone and replaced by Peter who by then had his student council work sheets across from me. And then he took care of me.

And Edmund hadn't called afterwards. It's weird actually, but I was a little expecting him to call me.

"So, what do you say?" His voice snapped me back to reality, I found myself saying yes. "Ah! Good then! You have no idea how much I love you!" He hugged me and I found myself giggling.

After having a talk with Jack about after school plan, I turned on the corner of the hall to get to my class just to saw Susan leaning against her locker, about a few friends of hers with her. Surprise, I couldn't find the blonde girl who had an incident with me on my first day in the cafeteria. Guess Susan and her weren't friends anymore after the incident.

Why did I always have something bad going on in cafeteria?

Suddenly, I froze in my mid-step when my eyes found his. Edmund was among the group, looking as if he had been the head of the group for a long time, which is true. He looked so calm. He gave me a smile and he was obviously talking to...

Samantha?

It stunned me for a while there of how much power she has to the access of popularity.

I was about to turn around and walk away, not wanting to deal with seniors and their drama because I pretty much love being left alone. Because I'm comfortable that way. And I feel so intimidated being so close with pretty senior girls, and then I heard her familiar voice calling my name, "Lucy, come here!"

I cringed when I knew Susan beckoning me, smiling at me with her beautiful smile that I really adore. Her friends started to look at me like I'm some sort of a new leather jacket on mannequin being placed on the glass window, having the sale poster plastered across its still forehead. Their faces showed amusement, guess it was because of the cafeteria incident a few days back. How embarrassing.

And then there was Samantha. She stood beside Edmund. Her face was completely blank. She dressed in a stylish crop t-shirt and a pleated skirt. She looked gorgeous, though her stare was like a piercing hot laser at me. And I scrunched up my nose at that.

I decided the most hideous thing to do. I moved my feet towards the other direction, not heading to where Susan was.

I was walking away from her in a quickened pace. Maybe because I just didn't want to deal with her famous group of friends, if only she was alone then I would want to talk to her. She is a nice girl, a nice senior that I'm comfortable talking with.

Before I realized what happened, someone had me by the arm and was literally dragging me towards the group. I looked at the capturer only to found his familiar lips curving a smirk.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at him.

Edmund didn't answer as we got to Susan and their friends. "Hi Lucy! Feeling better?" Oh wow, so many people asking the exact question.

"Hi.. Yeah, I'm feeling better. Thank you so much Susan for your help. The medicine worked, but then I got a fever."

Susan raised her eyebrow as if I was talking about another whole different topic she was not included in, "Erm, what medicine?"

I heard Edmund clearing his throat, looking...nervous? He ran a hand through his hair and it gave me tingles in the stomach.

"The painkillers?"

"What painkillers.." She trailed off in a whisper, her face looked like she was thinking to herself trying to revive memories.

I looked around and saw Susan's little group were staring at me in a different way. Smirking, smiling, some even had the expression of completely blank, as if I was invisible to them. That is, except Samantha. She was looking at me in disgust, as if I wasn't famous enough to stand next to her.

"You seriously need new clothes." She sneered at me. I tried to remain as calm as ever but I was failing. I was blushing furiously and I really wanted to smack her face, I didn't know why. That such comment had never bothered me this much before. "You are a girl. You're not supposed to wear that, especially to school."

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a football club jersey that I love and a baggy jeans. I knew I should have bought a new shoes as my eyes landed on them.

I felt my face flush. "Um.. I like it. It's more comfortable." I replied uneasily.

"Considering her absence, it's alright for her to wear whatever she is comfortable in wearing." Edmund snapped sarcastically at Samantha and it made my eyes widen.

"I'm just giving her my opinion."

"Could have fooled me." Edmund rolled his eyes and took my arm, "Come on, let's head to class."

I didn't get the chance to answer because he had already begun dragging me again. Susan waved a hand at me and yelled "Get well soon!" And I smiled back at her. At mid way, I spoke up, "You were being harsh. She's just giving a comment."

"Well, she deserved it." He answered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I found myself blushing, "She is just being Samantha."

"And I don't like it she judges you like that, okay?" He stopped, turning his head at me. "Just drop it." He walked off, leaving me behind in the almost empty hall wondering by myself what had gotten into him being so caring of me. He turned around when he realized I wasn't walking beside him anymore. "Are you coming or not?"

"Y-yeah!" I hurried by his weird feeling I get whenever _he's_ around...

After school, I was leaning against my locker reading the book Mr. Tumnus had given me a while ago. I didn't have that much time to read it so if I had some free time, even if it's not much, I take it to read it.

"So, waiting for me huh?" Jack came into my side and I flipped shut the book.

"Hm, in your dream." I joked and he laughed.

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

So, my excitement drained a little bit when we arrived at our destination. Jack promised me an ice cream shop, but this wasn't an ice cream shop.

Of course, the four guys were greeted with as much respect as kings, leaving me as nobody. Why do I just nod at whatever Jack said? I should have known it would end up like this.

I stepped through the front door. Jack had gone off to talk to his guy friend, the rest were hanging around a group of girls or just going deeper into the wild crowd. Some rude individual shoved me roughly into the crowd as they walk.

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go get a drink!" Jack called over the blasting music. I was so relieved that he hadn't forgotten about me. I thought he had.

We pushed through the rowdy house, passing some people dancing and I could feel some stares at me. Stares of nonrecognition I felt my cheeks turned crimson red. As we made our way down to the kitchen through the narrow hall, I spotted Edmund standing in front of the counter surrounded by his fellows. When I said fellows I mean girls with their lack of material of clothes.

I was the only one dressing up pretty decent with a pair of long jeans and a simple shirt with a jacket.

I didn't expect it to happen, but our eyes locked for a few seconds, but then I looked away and hurried to Jack's side.

God, what is wrong with me, I thought, trying to calm the tingles that were jumping around in my stomach like crazy. What was that?! Oh my, oh my, they better be sparks of hatred!

"Lucy, are you alright?" Jack asked as he gave me a cup of drink. "You look...flushed."

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look, "I'm fine. Just a little breathless over the lack of oxygen. Can we get some less crowded area?" I shouted over the music.

"Let's go to the back lawn then. I think I saw my friend there."

I nodded and he led me to his direction. I was in a battle with my inside voice about whether to look behind or not. But when I did, I couldn't find him. He was gone.

Why am I looking for him?! Snap out of it.

"So, where is this little friend of yours?" I sighed in irritation. We have been looking for Jack's friend for about fifteen minutes or so, but we couldn't find him anywhere.

"Chill Lu, gosh. We'll find him soon, be patient."

"I am patient." I shot him a glare just to convince him of how patient I am waiting for his little friend. Guess, not really that patient.

"There!" He said pointing a tall guy with a hair that fell down his ear. "Caspian!" The guy turned his head and when his eyes found Jack's figure waving at him, he waved back and came approaching us.

No, scratch that. Approaching Jack. He is not my friend.

"Hey Jack!" He tapped Jack's back, "Long time no see. You came!"

"Yeah, I did!" Jack chortled and turned to me as if he sensed how tense I am, "This is Lucy Pevensie. Peter's little sister. Have heard of him haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. We have met a few times." Caspian replied and his gaze met mine. He was wearing a simple white polo shirt. His baggy jeans was not that baggy, sort of fitted his long legs. Even though he has longer hair than everyone which only fell down a little after his ears, it was actually looked neat. He looked like a clean person. "I'm Caspian, nice to meet you." He handed his hand to me, and I had a hard time of choosing between shaking it or just stare at it. Suppose the last choice sounds dumb, I took the first one.

"L-lucy." I stuttered.

"You look like your brother. Other than he has blonde hair and you have brown." He chuckled and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"That's a wonder for me too," Jack interrupted and rolled his eyes, "OH MY GOD IS HE GOING TO JUMP INTO THAT FOUNTAIN?!" His scream almost making my ears deaf as he hurried to the crowd around the fountain. I could see a red head guy had took his shirt off revealing his broad chest. He looked like he was about to jump into that fountain.

The worse part is, Jack left me alone with Caspian. And since I didn't know the guy much I kept my presence still. Unfortunately, it only drew more attention to me. "You came here with him?"

"Jack? Y-yeah. He asked me. Lied about taking me to get some ice cream and going here instead."

"Sounds like a five year old lie." He giggled and I felt my cheeks blushing. I think he saw this. "You know, if you were a hamburger at McDonald's, you'd be my McBeauty," he purred.

It wasn't lame, I found it funny. I felt myself straining with all my power not to laugh. Failing, eventually I burst out laughing. "Make a better metaphor next time."

"What? I think it's the best I could have come up with." Caspian grinned down at me. I could feel he wasn't like most jocks around here, he looked nice. The way he dressed up was just different from others, and I actually liked it. It made him leave a different impression of him on me. A good one. "Okay, so another one. You better be impressed."

Depends on whatever it is, I thought to myself.

"Okay, what is that behind your back?"

"W-what? Where?" I turned around to look at my back but found nothing.

"I didn't know angels don't always need wings to be one." He winked at me and sipped at his drink.

By the time, I was having a hard time of opening my mouth. I felt my lips cracked a smile before bending my head low shyly. I burst out in a silent fit of giggles.

"So, that is a way of you saying it worked?" He spoke up.

"You got me there for a second, you know?"

"Glad to know I'm that good at entertaining my company." He said gesturing to follow him. "Come on, let's go inside it's getting crowded here."

I nodded and followed him. After that we were talking about a lot of things in the almost deserted living room and I actually found Caspian very funny and amusing. The way he talks about things were just different. He got me. He knew what I wanted to talk about and I found myself fast drowning into our conversation.

Not after what I saw afterwards.

I noticed Edmund's presence just around the corner of the hall. Not that I was specifically watching him out of the corner of my eyes. But he just happened to be there. I watched as he leaned over to whisper something to a girl I didn't know the name. The girl curved a smile and looked up at him in such a lust expression before nodding her head and led him somewhere, and soon their two figures vanished from my sight.

"Lucy? You still there?"

"Y-yeah?" I snapped to reality again.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked, his face looked like he was concerned of me.

"S-sure. I'll come with you." I said and we both went to the kitchen. "Is there any coffee here?"

"You want some?" He asked me.

"Well, you know where they put it? I don't think this kind of party ever serves one." I said as a matter of factly.

"They don't, but if you want I can make you one." He said and put out an instant coffee sachet out of the drawer. "I'm the owner of the house. I shall please you with whatever you want. You are a guest here."

I choked on my saliva, "You what?! How come you didn't say it earlier?!"

"Well, no need to be so shocked." He laughed and started to make the coffee.

"Oh my God, thank you so much." I said to him because I was so thankful he was so nice to me. With Jack and others leaving me alone like this, it's comforting to meet such a kind person as him. It's only a plus that he owns this huge house.

I was about to turn around after taking a cup of drink placed on the counter next to me, when he tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around - and I bumped into him. Splashing all the drink on his shirt.

Lucky he wasn't tapping to give me the hot coffee. He hadn't made it yet. "I'm so sorry! Oh my God, Caspian I'm so sorry!" I apologized over and over again as the pink liquid ruined his white polo shirt.

"It's okay Lucy don't worry. Can you bring me that handkerchief over there?"

"S-sure." I took the handkerchief next to me and gave it to him. "D-do you want me to take you to change? Anything? I feel so terrible - I'm so sorry."

Caspian chuckled, "No. Lucy, don't be. It's alright. You are so kind but I can get my change myself." He said smoothing his shirt as he walked pass me. But then he turned around, "Unless you want to come along, that's alright of me."

I flushed at his statement and threw him the handkerchief childishly, making him laugh as he caught it. "I'm just joking!"

"You better be." I said giggling.

He was gone for a while, leaving me with my hot coffee that eventually I made myself. I'm addicted to coffee and times like this are when its presence seems so comforting, at some point making me high.

When I felt everyone was coming inside again one by one, I couldn't help but feeling excluded, standing alone in the kitchen like this, sipping at a cup of coffee like an old lady.

I sighed and put the cup on the counter. I walked around trying to find Caspian only to realized he had probably gone off to his bedroom. I found the stairs, guessing his bedroom would probably be on the second floor. I Hesitated for a while, until I finally walked up.

They were a few doors in the hallway and I was struggling to find which one was his. I opened the first door near me, just to found it was empty. The next one too. And the next. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and I jolted on my spot. I was not in the mood to be found by a couple searching for an empty room, so I twisted the handle of the next door and darted inside with a pumping heart.

I shut the door behind me breathing heavily. And I came to the conclushion Caspian was no where to be found, I sighed in irritation. The room was dark. The only source of the light was from the window on my left, from the little lamps down in the lawn. I turned the switch on near my head, only to hear snickering.

It was then I became aware that I wasn't alone here. Turning around, I saw two figures standing on the corner of the room in front of me, bodies were pressed against each other. Their features were not very clearly seen under the dim light.

A low moan was heard and a girl's voice spoke in a low voice, "You're so good, Edmund."

"OH MY GOD NO NO!" I cried in disgust, hands covering my face.

I tried to find the handle door with my other hand covering my face, but not before the girl caught my presence. "Lucy!" She shrieked furiously. I peeked behind my fingers to saw Edmund turning his head to me; face flushed, lips swollen. Lucky they still have their clothes on. For a few seconds there, I saw a shock expression on his face, yet hurt and pain were swimming in his deep brown eyes.

Without giving anything for feedback, I turned the door handle and walked backwards and found myself falling on my butt on the floor. This is fantastic, I thought to myself.

I scrambled to my feet and fled in haste down the stairs and outside. I leaned against the lampost across the street from the house, trying to catch my breath. I just intruded into a make-out session, and it happened to be Edmund's.

I didn't know I was sinking down to the ground. But when the realization came to me, I ran a tired hand through my messy hair.

I had just intruded.

A make-out session.

Of the guy I liked.

Wait! It can't be that way. I hate him too much.

Having a hard time of admitting it, I got on my feet and decided to walk home with my feet alone.

No... it can't be possible...

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Sorry, been so busy over school. And suffering over math because I'm such an idiot when it comes to math. If any of you is good at math, mind to tutor me? uh oh.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like this one chapter. **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I shut my bedroom door powerlessly and leaned against it. A tear escaped my eye and I brushed it away immediately. What am I crying for? I honestly don't know.

The image of him and the girl was still clear in the back of my head, making it felt so dizzy. I just wanted to lay on my bed and drift off to sleep. Sighing tiredly, I walked to my closet to change into my pajamas. Just then a sight of the black lace top my mother bought be long ago caught my eyes. I took it out, feeling slightly embarrassed that I had this kind of thing in my closet. But I thought I never used it, why can't I just try for once? It's not like I'm going to run around the neighborhood with it.

I woke up wincing at my sore throat. God, I'm so thirsty and I might as well get a drink.

I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen. The kitchen lights were on but other lights were off, it was a bit scary but I was so thirsty. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was only 1.25 in the morning. I had managed to sleep for only two hours. That was not in my surprise, considering I was awoke feeling so tired. I could feel I didn't sleep that long.

"You look kind of pale. Did you take any medicine?"

I lifted my head barely enough to let him see my eyes and shook my head. I knew who just talked, "I just need some water…" I trailed off. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked quietly, running a shaky hand through my hair.

"Sleeping over, like usual. Why? You sound surprised." He answered.

I showed a weak smile even though I was not looking at him, and focused my eyes at the water in front of me.

Then I did the worst possible thing. I looked at him. I looked at Edmund. And the thing that hurt most was, he was looking at me in pure worries clearly written in his dark eyes while inside I felt hurt so bad because of what he did. After remembering what just happened the other night Wow…what a way to add another cut to the wound. I bit my lower lip nervously as he stepped closer.

"You really don't-" he stopped midway and his eyes widen. Under the dim lights I could see him flushing.

I raised my eyebrow wondering why he had stopped talking, "Y-yes?"

"Since when do you wear that kind of clothes.." He trailed off, looking up and down at my figure. I looked down at myself only to realized I had completely forgotten about this night gown! Or, I didn't know what I was supposed to call it. It looked even more like a stripper would wear.

"N-no- this is not - Oh my God!" I muttered in embarrassment to myself, cheeks flushing furiously. Now I had embarrassed myself to the maximum level. First, intrude into his make out session, now I'm standing here with a transparent clothes. Great. Just great.

Suddenly, he took off his jacket and put it around me as though he sensed my uncomfortable silence. "T-thanks." I stuttered blaming myself inside my head for being so stupid. Do i have an IQ below average or something?!

"Did you somehow hit yourself? What makes you want to wear this kind of clothes? I thought you were a tomboy." He smirked at me and even though I was flushing, my eyes threw him a flash of fury.

"N-no!" I defended my sinking dignity, "My mom bought it for me. I only wear this to sleep."

"Checked on that." He moved his eyes up and down again and shook his head, "Why didn't you internship to be a stripper?"

"UGH EDMUND!" I yelled at him, slapping him through my slowly raising voice. "I (slaps) really (slaps) hate (slaps) you!" I was slapping him on the arm and instead of wincing in hurt, he was laughing like a lunatic.

Of all people I would want to deal with, why did it always happen to be with Edmund Wells?

"I should burn this stuff." I said and took a gulp of my water.

"Who bought you that again? Don't burn it, I like it." He asked, his grin grew wider and I swore it could burst in any second.

"My mom," I spat at him, "and don't stare at me like that. It's not a very comforting look." I said the last statement quieter, making him raised his eyebrow.

"You do look good in it, your mother definitely has a good taste. She should buy you more of this stuff, you know?" he tried to pull back a laugh down his throat. I could have punched his throat hard so that he would stop laughing forever, but that's illegal.

"God," I said to myself, "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you? Can't you give me a break for once? This is just too -"

"Much for you to handle?" He cut me off mid rant. His grin never left his face.

"Oh," I pulled out an amused expression, "I didn't know you are that smart to actually guess that."

His grin faded and he rolled his eyes. Plus point for me. "Gee, I'm hurt, Lu. Thank you for your consideration of liking me."

"I never liked you." I snorted before I take a gulp of my water again.

"Oh really? Well let's see then. Everybody loves me."

"I'm not like them. I told you I'm different." I stared at him, hand on my hips. It was always really tiring to talk to him, especially what he does is always turning the subject all around so we are always talking in a circle.

"You're not any different, except you always wander around by yourself. I'm your only loyal _friend_." He said mockingly, looking down at me again. I figured he had been staring at me differently for the past few minutes, so I kind of hugged myself tighter with the jacket and went to the living room. "And now you are leaving me again."

"I'm sorry I can never please you Mr. Wells."

"You never please anybody," he spoke up sharpening the blatant fact, "You never please Mr. Kirkle either. You are not really improving your math skills."

"Don't talk to me about math when all I want to do is to have my weekends in peace. Unfortunately, I can't. Because you are exist." I propped my feet on the coffee table and started to play with the remote control.

Edmund didn't seem to understand when he wasn't wanted. He stole the remote from me and turned the channel to a sport one.

"I was watching that!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was too blinded with _hurt _to see," he said, in a hideous attempt at mock sincerity.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. Then again thinking of it, it's actually a permanent habit." I said sarcastically.

"What habit? Hurting me? Insulting me? Mocking me to death?"

"Wow, two thumbs up for the right answer there." I smiled to him in a mocking way. "Just turn the damn tv back to the previous channel!"

"Ummm...No." He grinned at me. "What was that you were watching anyway? Spongebob roundpants?"

"Gee, new nickname for the most amazing cartoon character ever. Where did you come up with the idea?" I decided to play around just to piss him off and make him to stop talking. Unfortunately, it didn't work out.

"You know, we never actually had a time to chat, so I figured we should catch up." He shifted on his seat, eyes twinkling in amusement as he stared at me. Weird, that was a quick mood changing.

"Uh, what to catch up?"

"It was you who burst in, wasn't it?" He grinned at me. I found myself blushing uncontrollably.

"Stop talking about it!" I hissed indignantly.

"I just brought it up just now! What is it with you and your temper?"

"It was the most disgusting moment I've ever had in my life," I said sinking down on the couch just to show him how regretful I was to ever intrude into his make out session.

"Ow, don't worry. Lessons learned, we move on eventually." He ruffled my hair as if he himself didn't make any mistakes towards ME.

But then again what did he do? Breaking apart my heart? It's not like he ever knows I fell for him already. And I wasn't planning to tell him. I knew he wouldn't feel the same way, so I'm trying not to expect too much from him. But then again, I never fell for someone before.. Will this feeling grow any stronger? Hope not.

"Get off me." I grunted angrily. "I hate you. I'll never ever ever want to see your face ever again." Well, that was too much.

"Sadly, you can't do that," he said and stood up, "Because I don't know if you still remember or not, but I'm still your tutor. And tomorrow I have to tutor you for your next math examination. Believe me, it's something hard to say yes. Mr. Kirkle forced me." He said rolling his eyes.

"NOOOOO! Another day of you torturing me." I said dramatically, but half of it was not an act at all, considering I didn't want him to do a tutor for me. He was the least person I ever want to ask to tutor me.

"Lucy, if I wanted a useless and unintelligent conversation, I'd talk to Jack." He said making me laugh and went upstairs.

* * *

I was in an attempt not trying to get into any more trouble that day. I was basically walking in the halls bending my head low or just got out of the class immediately right after the bell rang. I was trying to make the day goes faster which had failed miserably. But it was okay, I kind glad with the whole idea of avoiding any trouble I might cause in future time. Ever since I moved here I couldn't help but count any troubles I had made and got into. I didn't want to sound like a perfectionist because I'm not and never will and hate perfectionists, but if you somehow happen want to build a new life in a definitely new town, I suppose it was something okay to do.

I plunged my head phones into my ear and put my iPod on shuffle. Random songs started to play but I was fine, knowing my iPod has the best songs ever downloaded. I went to the cafeteria and I could feel some eyes on me. I guess those who stared hadn't forgotten about my Japanese flag incident. Blood started to creep onto my cheeks but as the line I was in started to move forward, I shrugged it away. The incident had long gone passed, why people couldn't just move on with their lives? It's pathetic.

The cafeteria line seemed to move a bit slower that day. I figured from where I stood that Gwen was having a problem with her tray. Probably it was invaded with germs or something. And she looked making a big deal out of it, pointing an accusing finger at the lady behind the counter. I just shook my head in disbelief, thinking why this school has gotten weirder and weirder every single day. Too much drama to handle.

Roaming my eyes at the room, my attention landed on some people. A nerd with red hair and too much freckles on his face. He was eating his lunch like someone would just grab him by the collar and smash him against the wall; he looked scared. And there was this big girl with a really dark hair, I could see her pierces all over her faces and as she opened her mouth to get a good bite of her lunch, the pierce in her mouth had slightly caught my best interest. It's not like I'm going to get a pierce too anyhow, I won't. My parents will kill me if I do so.

I was tapping my foot on the floor by the song that just came up on shuffle when the line started moving. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tapping. Tapping. Humming. Humming. And when I stepped forward, a glimpse of figure waving his hand at me got my attention. He grinned when he saw I had noticed him. Edmund was waving at me, not forgetting to show his perfect white teeth on the show. I chuckled and waved back instantly. It seemed that whatever happened the other night was not getting along the way. He didn't seem to be upset about the whole ordeal. I was just over thinking and making such a big deal out of it. Then again, the hurt remained in the chest. Maybe because my feelings for him haven't grown bigger just yet, that's why I could still taking this slowly and not burst myself into a flood of tears like most girls. Okay, I did cry last night but it was just a few tears. I wasn't sobbing pathetically.

He pointed at Gwen and mimicked her angry face with hands on his hips and I started to burst into fit giggles. He then put his hands on his face and then doing a Pikaboo gesture at me. I tried not to laugh so that I wouldn't draw people's attention, "You are such a kid." I mouthed. He lifted a hand in greeting and motioned around him, as if saying 'Nice seeing you waiting casually here not like everyone else'. I grinned in return and nodded, rolling my eyes, and I was making a gesture with my head as if I was sleeping over waiting too long already: eyes half-closed, mouth-agape, head tilted to the side.

He let out a laugh and shook his head at me. He then pointed forward, where Stephanie, Gwen's friend, was having her Gucci purse unzipped in front of him. He pretended to shove his hand inside it as if he was going to steal any contents that were inside it. Of course in any possible way he could manage to pull out something; a make up powder. He looked confused but smiling as he examined the thing. "Who would ever bring this thing to school?" He mouthed at me. I brought my shoulders up and then down, "Barbies?" I mouthed back. He then did the most childish thing ever. He opened it, took the powder blender and then faking to put it on around his face. Some people were watching him and laughed already, and some people were too busy dealing with their growling stomache and was sure cursing Gwen and her friends inside their heads, better yet stabbing her for the thousandth time.

He started to peek inside Stephanie's purse again and had retrieved it back inside it. I shook my head, pursing my lips together and I pointed my finger at him in mock-disappointment. In reply he grinned and shrugged his shoulders and making a gesture as though he was hitting himself on the head, dramatically. I frowned and when he noticed I didn't know what he mean, he rolled his eyes and pointed at Stephanie and making a gesture of him strangling himself and making a face of a dead expression with head titled to the side, eyes shut, and tongue stuck out to the corner of his lips. When I got the hint, I mouthed, "I dare you."

He scrunched up his face, "What? To get my death come sooner?" I nodded in so much amusement and he grinned at me, "You'll be the happiest person ever lives to witness then." He mouthed again.

I knew I was smirking as I shrugged and mouthed, "Yes." He made a dramatic face as if he was really offended, but he was smiling eventually and had to turn away to hide his amusement. When he turned back to look at me again, he was still smiling. I pointed at the line in front of him and he looked forward to realize that in his time silently conversing from distance with me, the line had moved completely forward and the big girl with her tongue pierced was waiting impatiently for him to move forward with a growl.

Once Gwen had left the line with her tray, the line went normal and soon I found myself with my own tray of lunch. Scanning around the room, I caught his features laughing with his friends in their table. I didn't want to say this because this sounds very cheesy, but as soon as he caught my gaze, he smiled at me. I chuckled and he rolled his eyes, pointing a finger at my tray and gesturing me to eat soon.

As I made my way out of the parking lot, my deal with Peter was still ringing in my head making me more annoyed. Unfortunately, he had a student council gathering and I was forced to go home alone again. I was hoping for an offer from Edmund but he was nowhere to be found. It's ironic that it seems my ride home depends on the both of them, come to think of it.

But then again, I have no licence just yet but I will soon, so I can't drive my own car. My house takes thirty minutes from here which makes everything seems harder. And I'm only sixteen.

Just the thoughts crossing my mind in a very unpleasant way, Jack came rushing to me and put his arms around my shoulders, "Lucy!"

"Hey Jack." I greeted him, smiling at his cheerful figure. I haven't talked to Jack since the party, and I felt bad for him that I had to leave the party without telling him - actually without telling anybody. He actually had to call me along my walk home and I tell you, he was yelling from the other side of the phone, telling me why the hell would I walk home alone because he could give me a ride home. He is a nice guy.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked innocently.

"I'm not having you around to drag me to some pointless party that I have no one to socialize Jack." I said rolling my eyes and taking off his arms off me, "Besides, don't you have something better to do? I don't know - do your homework or something?"

"What the hell does homework mean?" He scoffed and I was about to stomp my foot against the ground.

"Never mind," I breathed out just to let go the conversation.

"How's Caspian?"

I scrunched up my nose. Why would he ask Caspian to me? "Should I answer?"

"Well, you were pretty close with him at the party. Did he ask for your phone number? Huh huh?" He elbowed my arm, a wide grin spreading across his lips. It made me let out a smile actually.

"Stop it. No, he didn't."

"Liar. He asked for your phone number this morning to me." He confessed. And I bet he was expecting a jumping up and down reaction for me, which I didn't give and got him disappointed.

"That technically doesn't make me a liar, Jack."

"Huh?" His face was thoughtful before he shrugged and answered, "Right. I wonder how much IQ I've got."

I laughed and eventually he offered me a ride. Since I was hanging around Jack, I couldn't help but want to spend a little more time with him. Jack is a nice and friendly guy, aside from his likings to the same gender, which sometimes still got to my nerves, he is an easy going person and always makes me want to talk more to him. So, we decided to pull over at an ice cream shop. Let's just say, something he had to pay back to me from what happened in the past.

"Now this is what I'm talking about by an ice cream shop. Not a packed house full of teenagers with red cups and their lack of clothes for living." I said sarcastically to him as I ordered a choco chocolate ice cream and he ordered a vanilla strawberry - which I cringed when I heard his order.

"It was a one time, Lu. You will have to experience it before college. Because when you get into college, you'll have more of the experience." He said to me, as we headed to our table.

"Thanks for reminding me, but I guess I won't be having those experiences when I get into college. Thanks for the offer." I smiled childishly at him, licking at my ice cream that melted down to my hand.

"I'm not offering. But well, I'll get into college this year. I suppose if I ever have some wild and cool parties, I'll definitely ask you to be my date." He smirked at me and turned motionless when he saw me licking my sticky hand, "You are disgusting, wipe it with a tissue."

I huffed and grabbed a tissue on the corner of the table. Why does he have to be a clean and anti-bacterial person? I'd just hope he wouldn't turn into another one of Gwen. Or worse, a cloning of her. You won't stand another bitchy little Gwen running around Hamilton High School. Because, I personally won't.

"You're not a lover of ice cream if you never do this. Come on, look around. Everyone's basically licking their hands over their melted ice cream. It's getting sticky." I said helplessly making him roll his eyes.

"Whatever," he said, "Anyway, I'm going to college. But I'm still in a dilemma of which university I want to go." He sighed tiredly and I turned my attention fully at him after it all was being caught by my three scoops of choco chocolate ice cream, which has always been my favorite.

"What are you interested in?"

"Journalism." He pointed an accusing finger at me, "And don't think that's a bad thing to study. It's the best of all."

I chuckled and licked my ice cream dramatically in front of his face making him roll his eyes again. Just how much I love to annoy him, that's beyond my way of thinking, "I don't think so, journalism seems good." I tried to be nice, although it wasn't a lie. "You are in senior."

"Are you asking or stating in uncertainty?"

"Both." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes at my answer, "You will miss me a lot more often than you will ever miss your brother, Miss Pevensie." He said every word with a grin. His soft voice made me laugh, because as a guy he did talk like a girl. But it wasn't that bad, wasn't talking too much like a girl too. But just sometimes he just did.

"Yeah," I sighed and held my chin with my other hand, "I almost forgot he is going to college this year. I can't imagine him not being around me. I have no one to mess around with."

He chuckled and leaned closer to me in a teasing way, "Aw, Lucy Pevensie is a little whiney."

"Psh, no I'm not," I scoffed. And then it hit me. Jack is a senior, as well as Peter..

And Edmund.

They are all going to leave for college. And why didn't I realize this sooner? Why it had to be Jack to remind it all?

Edmund is going to college, and what about my feelings for him? It will only be hanging in front of my forehead for the rest of the year, won't it? Reminding me that no matter what I do or think, there's no way I can ever have him as more than friends. He is going to get some pretty blondies in college, and I'll be left with a nerdy boy with round glasses in biology class.

A sudden call of my name and Jack stumbled me back to reality. I looked up only to found a smiling Caspian standing before me.

"Caspian?"

"That wasn't a tone I was expecting to come from you, but hey Lucy." He said to me and asked if he could sit next to me and so I slided to my next so he could have my previous spot. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Breathing, and you?" Jack replied in a very dramatic smile, he held his chin with his hands that rested on the table.

"Killing you for the fifth time inside my head." Caspian said so casually making me laugh. "Where did you go at the party?" He suddenly turned to me and I stopped laughing immediately. Well, I felt bad for running away from him. Not exactly running away, but I just wanted to be alone and spontaneously ran home after...the incident.

"I-I went home. I felt sick. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." I said apologetically.

"It's ok, you don't have to."

"So, you got her phone number yet still stalking her nose everywhere? I thought I might have given you her autograph too if this is the case you know." Jack joined in.

"Is revealing my secret really that necessary? You are embarrassing me in front of a beautiful lady here." He tried to make Jack to shut up but the effort seemed useless, considering Jack is a big mouth person. I blushed though, as he addressed me as a beautiful lady. I never thought myself beautiful, yet people told me that I am which I failed at believing in.

"Yes, considering you are way better at everything than me which has grown a bit of jealousy." Jack replied playfully.

"Haven't gotten yourself a perfect date have you?"

"Oh my God, I had!" Jack confessed cheerfully, jumping on his seat, "His name was Harry. But unfortunately, he hasn't called me back in three days due to his upcoming examinations week. He is a pretty nerdy person."

"Aww, congratulations then, Jack." I said to him beaming in happiness, "Which school does this Harry person go to?"

"He goes to an all boys school. Great isn't it? I wish I had." He gave a dreamy face. Caspian and I turned to look at each other and burst into fits of giggles.

"It's best that you weren't." Caspian confessed.

"Don't be so jealous, Caspian. I know you can get every girls that you like, unlike me who is always in a lot of struggle to find someone who has the same interest as me." Jack squinted his eyes at Caspian.

"No, you are so wrong. I'm not that perfect as you described I am," Caspian told the tell and leaned against the chair, "There's this girl from your school that I have taken so much of my interest. The sad part is that I haven't tried to take a move to introduce myself to her. But I often see her, just admiring her from distance. She lives four houses from me, it's making everything seems easier right? Yet I kind of making it impossible to make it happen."

"Oh really? That's great!" I exclaimed happily, not disappointed every one bit that the girl he was talking about wasn't me. I had to admit for a few moments at the party and before he said this all, I kind of thought he was taking an interest at me. He asked for my phone number to Jack, which made it seem clearer but now that he had admitted he liked someone else, I could release the breath I had been holding. "What is her name?"

"Susan Wells." He answered.

I raised my eyebrow. The first name is a very common name. The last name is a very familiar name. Damn when he mentioned the name the last one really caught my attention.

"Susan who?" I asked again.

"It's Susan, Lucy. Susan who helped you in the cafeteria that day? Who brought you home with Edmund. Our Susan." Jack replied, an amused smile tugging on his lips. "You like Susan?" He turned to Caspian again.

"Please, don't tell her," he begged us half chuckling, "This is weird that I'm confessing this to her friends. Honestly."

"W-what?" I stuttered my visible disbelief question, "W-ow. I didn't expect Susan is the one. She is, no doubt, the queen of beauty I tell you."

"Of course. She and Edmund always get the most spotlights. You can look at their family tree, all of their families are good looking!" Jack said in utter adoration.

"How do you know that?" Casian asked scoffing, "But yeah well I have to agree on both Susan and Edmund."

"They freaking have their own wikipedia page! That family is a huge family." Jack said seriously, but then broke into laughter, "I'm just kidding. They don't. I stole Edmund's photo albums when I stayed over with other guys."

"Wait, what? Family?" I asked as Jack's words came to pointing out at the word 'family.'

"Don't tell me you don't know this.." Jack trailed off.

"Don't know what?" I turned my eyes back at forth at Jack and Caspian who had already pulling back a laugh down their throats making funny noises out of it.

"They are cousins, Lucy." Caspian told me, and my eyes widen immediately.

"No one told me anything! Why no one bothers telling me anything?!" my voiced raised and both of my friends laughed. Ok I look even more dumber if that's even a word.

"You never ask." Jack said and added, "Although Susan is his only related family who lives in America since she was born. Susan's parents are busy human beings and travel a lot, you know?" Jack said and stood up from his chair taking his cross body bag.

"Where are you going?" Caspian asked.

"I have a piano lesson. I'll see you around Lucy!" Jack said and walked off casually before turning back, "Oh, btw Caspian. Please drive her home. She doesn't like to take the bus." He leaned to Caspian's ear and whispered, "She's an anti-germs."

"If you're saying I'm an anti-social too I'm gonna make your life a living hell." I said to him only making him laugh louder.

"I'M JUST KIDDING!" he said as he made his way out, "You have a temper issue to deal with it!" he yelled from the exit door, before I could actually get on my feet and just catch him, he already ran out and got into his car.

* * *

**See you in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think :) thank you so much for the reviewers I can't love you even more. I love you guys so much and thank you so much for reading my stories :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW REVIEW. **

**If there are any misspellings and messed up grammars, i'm sorryyy. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

A blonde waitress walked over to our table with two coffees on her tray. Without even a single glance at me, she gave Caspian a sparkling smile and set the coffees on the table, bending low and giving Caspian a free view of her chest which surprisingly didn't get much of his attention. I grinned secretly for her failure attempt to get his attention.

For all the waitress knew, I could be his girlfriend. But then again she was not showing any fear of flirting with him in front of me. As the waitress retrieved to her work, I made a gap with my mouth and stared at Caspian in an almost-bursting-a-very-loud-laugh face, "Did you see that? THAT."

"Well, that wasn't unexpected." He said sarcastically.

I shook my head in disbelief, my gaze narrowed on the waitress who was now going through the same thing with her next costumer, or should I say victim. The guy was staring openly at the waitress's chest, while his most likely girlfriend stared back and forth at the two figures innocently.

I had an idea popped up in my head which was kind of mean but I figured that kind of person should not be doing that while working. It breaks out whoever's concentrations completely. Not to mention, mine. So, I called the waitress again and I could see her slightly rolling her eyes and walked up to my table lazily. As she sways her hips on the way, the previous guy twisted on his seat just to get a better look of the waitress' hips. The girl who I assumed was definitely his girlfriend got on her feet and slapped the guy with her leather purse before finally stomping out of the cafe with, I was sure, smoke going out from both of her ears and flushed face.

Caspian and I laughed, even the waitress stopped mid-way just to look back at the scene. She was slightly embarrassed and I dismissed her immediately, saying an excuse that I've got what I needed.

"That was inspiring." Caspian commented enthusiastically.

"I just don't get the point of humiliating yourself in public. Urghh." I groaned annoyingly, but laughing louder as I watched the previous guy trying to catch up for his girlfriend through the glass window.

"They just don't get that at some point it won't always work." He shrugged, resting his arms on the table. "So are you going to your school's festival?"

The mouthful of cappuccinoI had been part-way through swallowing rushed back up and in my haste to object, it lodged in my throat and made its way out of my nose. Spluttering and gasping and swearing—and laughs from Caspian, I finally righted myself enough to gasped, "W-what?!"

"Your reaction wasn't something I would call exaggerate." He said sarcastically, half-chuckling when I took a napkin to clean up my face.

"Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't I know anything about what's going on in my own school?" I said annoyingly.

"Maybe you were just too busy living in your own wonderland that you forgot reality already." His grin grew wider.

"I'm serious," I pulled my cup aside and looking at it with utter disgust, "Is Peter and others going?"

"Of course he will. I talked to him on the phone, we are going out tonight. Do you want to come?" He offered me nicely. Caspian is a good friend of Peter, especially Edmund since Edmund was the one who introduced him to Peter. Ever since then the three got along very well, making some sort of a group that everyone is admiring and drooling over.

But the problem is, Caspian is older than the two of them. He is currently studying in college and hardly have enough time to do what high school students usually do. They rarely stick around in a group that often, but kept their connection really well.

"Of course I will," I answered getting back to the topic, "But what is it may I ask? Why are we holding a festivall?"

"It's always a tradition for Hamilton High to hold a festival before the big match, silly," he explained like an expert. Of course he knows all of the things about Hamilton High, he graduated there, "There will be a festival and probably a week off study to focus the players on their big match. Often students watch them practice on the field instead of using their free time of no classes to attend to since the teachers are busy focusing to the match, for studying or something."

"Huh," I gave him a confused look, "That sounds great."

"Are you sure you are interested in this thing or even know what it means to everyone?" He teased me.

"O-of course," I quirked a brow, "I'm going to the festival." I stuck my tongue out at him earning myself a chuckle.

"Hey, can you ask Susan if she already has someone to ask her to the festival?"

This is why Caspian had called me to meet him in this cafe. He wanted a help from me to get Susan's attention. After all, he got some big competitors when it comes getting Susan's heart and it's not easy. Susan is a very picky person, but it's not that she's arrogant and bitchy and most girls in Hamilton High are, Susan is more saint than them. But it's just, Susan doesn't want to get a jock for another date. She got an 'expired date' for them written clearly on her forehead.

Well, not really.

"Twenty bucks if I can make her say yes right away to go with you." I grinned at him, knowing sure that he would be shocked at my offer. Or was it considered an offer? Much more like blackmailing if I set on for twenty.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's a lot of money for a small favor." Guessed that.

I sighed and played with my teaspoon and having the most playful and teasing expression on my face, "So, do you honestly want to see Suan going with someone else? You know, I heard a friend of Jack's is trying to get her phone number. He was almost succeed, need to step a little more forward so he can get Susan-"

"Fine fine fine! Twenty bucks it is." He finally defeated and I made my yells of victory silently. "But if you can't get her to go with me, then fly away the twenty."

"Sure, no problem. You'll thank me later." I said to him confidently. I'm not showing off, but Susan's pretty close with me. She is so nice to me, however we don't talk much considering she is a senior and doesn't have the same classes as me. But often she greeted me when we met in the halls, or even had lunch together in the cafeteria. She even asked me to come over to her house one night, but I turned down the offer because I had a biology test the next day.

Stupid science for living.

I glared at the clock and was starting to burn a hole through it. The math formulas I was thinking were not working at all, and so far I could only answer five out of ten questions. Maybe I should have had Edmund to tutor me after all. Now all I could do was regretting every word I spat at his face.

When the bell rang, I got out of the class with trembling legs. I could have sunk into the floor in weakness if I didn't happen to be in school. That would be embarrassing, and looking back at my history throughout my life in this school, it wasn't really a good one either.

"How was it?" A voice stopped me mid way, making a long traffic line behind me and shouting for me to move aside. I mumbled sorry and stepped aside, letting the students in the math class walked pass me, literally shooting daggers through their various eyes.

Edmund was leaning against the wall beside the door, a grin curved around his thin lips, his bag's strap around his right shoulder while the other one was not linked around his other one, "Not good at all." My voice sounded more like a whimper, and Edmund just shook his head, making weird noises from down his throat as he tried to pull back a laugh. "What?"

"You are totally failing, aren't you?"

"N-no!" I tried to defend myself, but as much as I tried to look fine, it didn't.

"Can't lie too much can you?" He grinned down at me, and I punched at his ribs even though it was not much. But he faked a hurt face.

"Ouch."

"Say it."

"Say what?" He mocked me.

"Say that I'm stupid, idiot."

"Well, that's a bonus. Stupid and idiot can balance each other."

I raised my eyebrow at him as though he wasn't making sense at all, "Talking to you is useless, you know?" I said and started to walk away from him but I could hear his laugh just while I was walking. Soon enough, he was by my side ducking his head to the side trying to get my face turn to him. I felt so irritated. I tried to ignore him but I kept being distracted and I groaned, stopping and turned at him, "Seriously? What in the world 'useless' you don't get?"

"Hm, talk in English, please?"

I stomped my foot against the floor. When it comes to Edmund, you can't expect a normal conversation, "Stay away from me. I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity."

"It's supposed to be thrown at you. Your stupidity," he remarked, "How many questions you could manage to answer?"

"A-all of it." I said, my voice quivering. And he noticed, making him raised his eyebrow about to burst out laughing as though he knew I was lying. Was it really that obvious? I can't be a professional liar, can I?

"Bet you couldn't survive the third question."

I let out a defeated sigh, "How do you know?"

"Instincts." He tapped at his corner head, "Just kidding. You are that stupid, it's not hard to guess."

My face was flaming, I didn't know in embarrassment or anger. "Math is hell. Everywhere I go, I only see numbers and formulas flying around my head. Why is it so hard to learn the subject? Who the hell invented math?!"

"Don't get me wrong, but you should get yourself an IQ test."

I gave him a very obvious confused look, "Huh? Why?"

"I think your IQ is below average " He burst out laughing and I was in a hard time of trying to decide whether to punch him or kill him. Because both effects won't satisfy me at all.

Susan came out of the thin air, I think she was just finished with her class and somewhere in the middle of her walk she spotted us. I could see a grin around her lips when they saw Edmund and I. Weird, I thought. She was eyeing Edmund like she knew something and she couldn't help but make the grin wider, if that's even possible.

And my thoughts went to the day when I got to know that Susan and Edmund were cousins. Is the world really that small? I thought to myself in the most creepiest way.

"Hey, Su. Wanna grab something after school?" Edmund asked when he noticed Susan was approaching. Edmund and Susan were no doubt really bond into each other. They were so close, and the first week of me knowing them I had a thought crossed my mind of them having a possibility dating each other because of how close they were.

"Nah, I think I have a practice. You know, your big match is coming and I can't help but keep myself busy as well. All thanks to you and your super popular team." She remarked. Her eyes met mine and soon a smile crept out, "Hey Lucy. Let me guess, Edmund is bothering you again?"

"Ugh, can't you make him disappear to the core of the earth somehow?"

"Even better, I can kick him out of the planet." She giggled.

"You girls are starting to turn into those mean girls. Except you both brunettes instead of blondes." Edmund said in a sour face which made me laugh for the first time I walked out of the class. Every thoughts of what happened in math class suddenly disappeared, and replaced by the two happy faces of Susan and Edmund that somehow gave me tingles. Happiness, I guess? They both are nice friends of mine, having them around always make everything seem different. I somehow feel happier. Apart from Edmund who most of the times always find a way to smuggle annoying attractions towards me.

A reminder thought popped up inside my head and I turned to Susan, "Are you going to the carnival?"

"Of course. I have a hot dog stan. You guys should come over to my stan, I'll give you a free hot dog." Susan winked at me.

"Susan will only give us one free hot dog each, and the rest involves payment." Edmund joined in sarcastically.

"Of course. I make a stan for a reason. We are raising a fund. The money for the tickets' match will go to the charity too. Can you imagine how nice and down to earth our school is?" Susan said, her face beaming in hopes.

"Wow, that's great. I think the carnival will be a huge event before match. I can't wait for it." I said. The thought of going to the first event of the school I ever will go to gave me shivers. I wanted to know how it would look like. I've never been to this kind of event before and I hope it's going to be fun. "Are you going with someone?" I asked Susan, hoping she said no and I could get Caspian to the carnival with her.

"Haven't thought of it yet," she answered thoughtfully, "Are you two going together?" Susan pointed at Edmund and me. I locked eyes with Edmund for a while before turning to Susan.

"N-no. Edmund probably has someone to go with already." I replied, somehow my voice sounded weak and full of disappointment but I hope both of them didn't notice.

But I could see a flash of sadness from Edmund's face, probably disappointment? But what was that for? He wasn't thinking of taking me, was he? Oh my, that was my wish. But that's not going to happen in my case.

"Really?" Susan asked me and turned to Edmund, "Who are you taking to the carnival?"

"No one." He answered and walked pass us without another glance.

* * *

It was 4.00 pm when I arrived at school. The festival had started thirty minutes ago and yes I was going alone. Glancing around, I noticed everyone was either going with their dates or best friends. Since I haven't made that much friends, sadly, I had to face going here all by myself. Peter had gone earlier with the car because he had his own food stan to deal with. So, I was forced to take a bus to get here.

When I was about to blend with the crowd in the yard, someone wheeled me by the shoulder and Caspian's figure instantly towered me. "Caspian!"

"Hey, surprise to see me?" He let go of me, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Got you my promise. I'm waiting for the twenty bucks." I said, holding out my hand in front of his face and he rolled his eyes and slapt my hand down.

"Ouch! What was that for? Where is my twenty bucks?"

"You haven't met me with her. Where is she?" He scanned his eyes around and I flicked a finger in front of his eyes so that his attention was back on me.

"She is making a hot dog stan. I don't know where, but we have to find it. She's giving me a free hot dog. Nice huh? Your crush is an angel."

"I know. That's why I have my best interest in her. I have loads of competitors though. Sucks." He said as we walked into the carnival area. Far at the edge of the path Caspian and I was on, there stood a stage. A music blasted throughout the yard from the stereo. It was battling with the noisy voices of the crowd, making it more fun.

I blended with the crowd, the carnival was rousing. Various stans stood everywhere in the yard. And on the other side of the path I could see a medium size stage was placed there. Guess there would be more performances than I had thought.

Not long trying to find the stan, Caspian spotted Edmund sitting near a hot dog stan and we assumed it was Susan's. We came over there and I secretly stealing glanced at Edmund. His face didn't look nice at all. It was sour, he didn't look happy. I didn't know what look that was, but I thought he was glaring secretly at Caspian? Wait, they are friends. Why would Edmund glare at him like that? Did they have a fight?

My gaze broke from Edmund to Susan who had tapped me on the shoulder. "Hot dogs are ready!" She said cheerfully, just typical Susan. Her face scrunched up when she noticed Caspian's presence, "Caspian?"

"Hey." Caspian replied casually. That guy really could manage to stay cool even around his crush. He should give me some advice at how to deal with that.

"You guys know each hotther?" I asked them.

"Of course. I mean, technically being Edmund's friend is enough explanation." Caspian replied.

I mouthed an 'o' before walking towards the stan, leaving the both of them to chat. Grinning secretly, i turned around to see they both had already laughed over something Caspian said. That was a quick move.  
"See straight forward when you walk." A voice made me jump and I put my hand on my chest over the sudden shock.

"What the hell Edmund? Stop showing up at random times like that!"

"I'm sorry that I happen to go to the same school as you." He replied sarcastically. He had his left hand rest against the hot dog heater and he stared at me in an expression of annoyed? Sour? He didn't look pleased.

"Are you coming here with Caspian?" He spoke again, this time in a serious way.

"No, I was taking a bus. Caspian just happen to showed up at the parking lot." I replied as simply as I could, a bit annoyed after his sudden throw at me.

"What is he doing here?"

His question took my attention fully at him. That was an odd question. Caspian logically was his best friend. Didn't he consider his visit here because he wanted to see him or some sort? Surely, Edmund didn't know about Caspian and Susan thingy. Caspian only told Jack and I for that.

"He is your friend, and yet you still question what he is doing here?" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Don't bother to tell me." He replied almost scaring me with his harsh tone. What is it with him and his mood swings?

I tried to ignore it and grabbed a hot dog on the stan. Susan wouldn't mind, considering she said she would give me a free one. Besides, she was busy talking with Caspian what's wrong with serving yourself?

"You eat a lot." Edmund finally spoke up after a long silence that we had. He stared at me half wide-eyed and I stopped flying my hot dog midway.

"None of youar bushness." I replied with my mouth full with hot dog.

"You are grossing me out Lu. Eat properly."

"Why would you cayre?"

His sour face finally turned into a smirk and I got this unwanted feeling. I knew he was going to do something to me. He grabbed a bottle of tomato sauce and hovered it in front of my gaping swallowing mouth, "Tilt your mouth here." He gestured as though he wanted to put some sauce into my full mouth and I laughed lightly.

"No!"

"Come on Lu, I know you didn't put anything on your hot dog. I know it tastes vapid." His smirk grew wider and soon enough I found myself trying to shove him away from me.

"I'm fine!"

"No, come here!" He said now half laughing, still holding the tomato sauce bottle high. "Come here or else I'll have to hose it down all over your body."

I swallowed a big piece of my hot dog and gave him a frightened look, "You do not want to do that. Or else.."

"Or else what?" He replied in a sing song voice.

"I-I..." I trailed off. Or else what? I had come to a dead end. "Or else I'll tell Peter!"

He put the bottle down and gave me a flat look. "Noser."

"Loser." I stuck a tongue at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You guys should stop fighting like cat and dog, I'm getting tired of it." Peter came up holding a water bottle.

"We are not!" Edmund and I said at the same time, and after the realization we both stared at each other.

"See? I should have known you both won't get along. You have no idea that my ears will turn deaf in any second. I'm getting tired of you both yelling at each other at home. Don't think I never heard you both fighting."

"He started it!" I whined, more like a baby and I was disgusted by myself too.

"So, you take all the blame on me after all what you have done?" Edmund said dramatically. He was definitely trying to corner me and take the blame on me instead. I didn't do anything wrong. For all I knew, every time he came around he was always the one who started the mess, and I had to be the one who put the weight on my shoulders.

"Stop being so dramatic, and grow up for once." I squinted my eyes indignantly at him.

"Guys, stop it. Seriously!" Peter came between me and Edmund and we both groaned. I was not ready to rip his hair off his head though. That would be so mean and harsh.

"What is going on here?" Caspian finally joined in, all our attentions were at Caspian.

"Nothing," I replied to his statement, "Because nothing should have happened here."

"Broadway show again," Caspian said sarcastically earning a glare from me which he replied with a laugh, "I'm just kidding! Come on, let's get some drink. I think I saw a coffee stan nearby."

"Sure." I accepted his offer, knowing he had finished with Susan when I glanced at the hot dog stan and found her so busy dealing with a long line of customers waiting to buy some hot dogs. I guess, Caspian didn't want to disturb her for a while.

I followed Caspian forward and I secretly turned my head to see what had happened with Edmund and Peter. I shouldn't have turned my head around, because I unexpectedly met Edmund's furious gaze. I didn't know why his eyes looked darker like that, they were softer when he was playing around with me. Even when he was trying to take the blame on me which was so childish.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Caspian asked, making my head snap up at him.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Peter said as he plopped himself on the couch next to me. I turned my head at him in surprise.

"Excited for what?"

"The match with West Lake High? I've been preparing for this for eternity."

"Wow, shocker." I replied sarcastically. I didn't show that much of enthusiasm because I was not in the mood to talk. Even to open my mouth seemed so hard for me to do. Why? Here's the explanation.

Edmund hasn't talked to me in three days. I didn't know why but since the carnival he's been so quite around me, even around Peter. He rarely came to the house, even if he did stop by it was after I went to sleep. I was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. He was obviously avoiding for a reason I couldn't figure out. Edmund and I had gotten closer (even though I still don't want to label it anywhere near 'friends') but people notice as well as Peter, that we both have talked more often now.

Maybe I was thinking too much and had been pressured by math lately. I had my math test coming up in a few days and I still couldn't get math at all. I need to find a new tutor since Edmund obviously is giving me a silent treatment which I don't know the reason why. Mr. Kirkle has been putting his nose behind my back lately, saying 'you can't figure that one question out can you?' He is completely underestimating me!

"What's wrong with you, Lu? You've been pretty moody lately."

"I'm not. I'm just being a total girl should be."

"Hah, that's why I don't want to have a girlfriend," he replied with a grin but when I turned to him in shock he added, "yet."

"Spit it out." I told him. I knew when he was saying something in a more of 'show off' tone and expression, he is definitely hiding something that he wants me to know.

He sighed and his expression turned from being arrogant to completely fell and he whined, "You gotta help me get closer to Susan."

I choked on my saliva when he said his wish. I remembered exactly who had asked the similar question before. "Susan who?"

"Susan Wells, of course." He rolled his eyes, in my best attempt of faking to be stupid.

I swallowed a nervous lump. What should I do now? Tell him that Caspian also has the same intention? Now, that's not good. I'm pressed in between somewhat The Great Wall of China and the duplicate of it that I imagine myself.

"Y-you like Susan?"

Raising his eyebrow, he replied, "Why are you so surprised?"

I didn't want Peter to suspect anything so I simply answered, "N-no. I just never thought you would like her."

"She's so pretty and nice. I've laid my eyes on her since the first day I saw her in the parking lot." He ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. "Can you help me?"

"I-I don't know.." Of course my decision was hanging above the sky. I'm helping Caspian, and now i have to help Peter too? Peter is my brother. I'll feel guilty if I don't. But I'll feel guilty towards Caspian if I do.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, catching his attention, "What's wrong?" I didn't want him to get the wrong idea so I just shook my head. "So, can you help me?"

"I-I'll try.."

"Thanks Lu!" He was about to hug me but I stopped him mid-way.

"But, in one condition," I spoke up heavily.

"Sure, what is it?" His smile was so pure and he looked so happy. I couldn't help it. My heart was thumping like a drum, I couldn't just back him down. He is my brother after all, I couldn't let him down.

"Help me find a tutor." I blurted out. I didn't know why I even said that, it wasn't even what I was thinking. I was going to say 'Let me handle it all by myself and you don't have to worry about anything' but it kind of making my promise to Caspian as a lie. I wanted to help Caspian and Peter was in no exception but...

I felt guilty towards everyone.

I went to the library on a Saturday evening. I have math on Mondays and it pissed me off how math could control me that much, and I'm still trying to figure out how to survive on that.

So, here I am in the local library trying to refresh my mind from all the math has given me. I went to the second floor and my eyes immediately roamed the whole bookshelves, trying to spot a good looking book to read. When I found one, I tried to find a seat and started reading. It wasn't a shocker for me that the library wasn't that crowded. It's Saturday, people would prefer go to the mall or stuff like that to go to the library like I'm doing right now. I basically had nothing to do at home. Mom and dad are still in New York and I was left alone in the house with Peter went to Edmund's house.

it was the second time Peter went to his house. It's odd because Edmund was always the one who goes to my house and now it's the other way around. He is definitely avoiding me. I asked Peter why now he is the one who is going to Edmund's house. He simply replied with a shrug and left the house, not before kissing my forehead of course and told me to be careful around the house.

There was this a black bald man beside me. He was flipping through a thick book I didn't know what. There was a blonde haired boy that I recognized was going to the same cool as mine but I thought he was in sophomore or something. But he was busy burying his face inside the thick science encyclopedic so I didn't bother to greet.

I sighed, I was so lonely. Susan called me that she wanted to hang out with me but we'll meet up at around four and now it's one o'clock. Long way to get there.

When I flipped through the next page, I heard the empty chair in front of me was being dragged and a flop of someone sitting on it. I looked up curiously and shockingly found Edmund with a book in his hand. He didn't look at me, so I thought he didn't realize I was there.

Not before he spoke up so casually.

"I'm not following you. FYI."

I left my jaw hanging open over his sudden statement, "I beg your pardon?"

"You must be thinking that I'm following you here, which I'm not. In case you're wondering." He gave me a mischievous grin of his that made me want to strangle him yet my stomach did a back flip whenever I saw it.

"W-what?! N-no! Don't be so arrogant. Keep your arrogance to yourself."

"Hm, no I won't." He moved his head forward and lower his voice, "So, you're going here alone?"

I raised my eyebrow at his confusing yet amusing question, "Yes, and why are you asking may I ask?"

He suddenly became slightly nervous which made me even more confused. He blinked a few times which made me conclude that he was really being nervous until he spoke up again, "Not with Caspian?"

I gave a slight laugh, "What? Caspian? Why would you think I'm here with Caspian?"

"I-I don't know." He stuttered and raised his eyebrow as though he was confused himself for asking that question. After a long silence of me flipping through my book and I knew he wasn't doing anything, he gave a fake cough to get my attention, "can I ask you something?"

"Hm." I replied simply.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

I looked up at him, gritting my teeth inside my closed mouth, "Sure, Edmund. What do you want to ask again?" I replied sarcastically.

"Easy girl," he rolled his eyes, "Are you.. Ehm... You know... Seeing Caspian?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"You are not... Dating with him or something like that, are you?" He said with a look I couldn't define.

"I'm not.. He is just a friend," I rolled my eyes and flew my hands all around me over the annoyance since his question was annoying me too much, "Why are you even asking that!"

"I don't know. Just afraid someone might have taken you away again." He said. His voice was low until I barely heard it, but I caught what he was saying. When I realized what he was saying, I swallowed a lump. What did it mean?

"Say it again."

"Wha-"

"What was that mean?" By the time I asked, he was already on his feet and smiled childishly yet I still could see his nervousness.

"Nothing. Did you even hear anything?"

My eyes fell and it look thoughtful, I could tell, "I... Don't know. Did you?"

He only shrugged and gestured me to follow him. "Come on."

"Where?" I got onto my feet and followed him out.

"My house."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to tutor you." He gave me that annoying smirk of his when I groaned as I followed him outside.

* * *

"Co-sinus forty five!"

"I don't know! I don't remember!" I groaned as he kept on asking the same question I don't know the answer.

"Look at the table I gave you again."

"You didn't say I could do that!" I said and motioned as though I wanted to strangle him.

After three hours pinching, screaming, and arguing with each other (with some jokes and laughs they sometime made) they finally finished. "Can I get a drink?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"I'm not your maid." He replied, scribbling down his notes.

"Pretty please?" I said in a puppy dog's eyes look making Edmund sighed and stood up to get a drink.

While I was making my own victorious yells, a small frame of picture caught my eyes. Frowning, I stood up and went to the long table where it contained a few frames of pictures and vases. I realized just above the table there was a huge painting of an old woman I didn't recognize who. She was sitting on a leather chair, wearing a floral red dress and her grey hair was tied up into a neat bun.

And then I looked at other pictures on the table again. There was a picture of Edmund's family when Edmund was young. He looked like a nerd back then, with his sweater shoved into his pants. They were at the beach, huge smiles on their faces.

"What are you looking at?" Edmund asked from behind, two iced tea in hands.

"Who is this?" I pointed at the huge painting hanging on the wall.

Edmund gave the drink to me and said, "She's my grandmother."

"She looks a lot like you." I said smiling.

"She was." Edmund replied flatly, staring at the painting.

"Wha-"

"She died in a car accident when I was young."

"I'm so sorry.." I said, feeling guilty. I was feeling so stupid at the moment. "Edmund.. I-"

"Along with my parents."

By the time, I had frozen. Did he actually say that? He was telling me about his family? It was weird for me, considering I knew well Edmund was always been closed to himself.

He turned his head to me and gave me a smile I knew was a forced one. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no.. Edmund, you can tell me everything," I told him squeezing his shoulder. I took a deep breath, ready to say the next word I knew Edmund and I never admitted to exists between us, not until now, "We are friends. You can tell me everything you want to."

Edmund seemed pretty shocked when I said the 'f' word. He smiled childishly, "Thanks." He looked at the huge painting again before starting, "I was from England," he stopped when he saw I gasped and chuckled, "I was running from school, my math paper in hand. I got my first A+ that day and I knew my parents would be proud of me. I was suck at math too, you know," he threw me a mischievous look for that part and I half glared him, "It was pretty easy, the test. But I was so excited that taking a bus never occurred to me.

So I was running. When I turned at the corner just before my house, I saw crowds walking towards the direction of my house. I didn't care at first. I only cared about my math result and how my parents were going to react. But there was Caspian's uncle, Mr. Cornelius stood in the crowds and he found my confused look. He walked up to me and walked me to my house which was packed with people around the neighborhood.

"No one told me about anything, not until night fell, Mr. Cornelius and Caspian took me to the hospital. Mr. Cornelius gladly told me everything. My parents, along with my grandparents died in a car accident after buying my birthday cake. I wanted a big one, with a picture of Superman on the top of it," he chuckled at the part, and I was sure he almost wanted to cry.. Or maybe he already did, "I didn't cry. I tried to. I couldn't believe that my whole family were gone. It was too soon.

Mr. Cornelius was planning to move to America before the incident. I had no one to take care of me. So, he took the rights to take care of me. There was Susan's family of course. Her father is my father's younger brother. Mr. Cornelius suggested I should go with them but I preferred to go with him instead. Too much pain to live with my uncle, you know.

That's why I'm here now. And that's why I'm so close with Caspian. His family have been there for me and taking care of me since I was young. And that's why I'm so good at math," he gave me a look that made me smile and I squeezed his shoulder. He was telling me the saddest part of his life yet he still could manage to smile. I couldn't have admired him even more.

"I feel guilty, still am about the whole thing. I always think it was my fault. If it wasn't because I wanted the cake so bad the whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"No! Don't think like that! It wasn't your fault Edmund. God had decided it to be that way and it wasn't because your fault. Don't blame yourself for all that had happened."

"I know.. Mr. Cornelius and Caspian always tell me the same thing everyday. But I can't help it, Lu. It was my family, for God's sake. I'm alone now."

I sighed and pulled the best smile I could make at the moment, "I'm sure your family are happy to see the new you now." I wheeled him around to look at me in the eyes and I took his hand and placed it on his chest, "Maybe you can't see them everyday walking beside you, giving the support you should have had from a family, the love too. But they are always here, inside your heart. Watching your every move towards the future, everyday. I'm sure you can feel it."

He was so still for a moment there that I thought he had probably mad at me, but then he gave me a smile of surprised, maybe he never expected me to say such a thing to him, "I know. You're right."

"So," I let go of his hand and made a cheerful face, "If you ever need anything, just talk to me. I'll be there to help you and listen to you."

He raised his eyebrow childishly crossing his arms over his chest, "Oh, really? So if I want you to go out with me next Friday will you say yes?"

I practically choked on my saliva on that, "W-what?!"

"You said if I ever never needed anything you'd be there," he said and I swallowed a big lump, "So, what do you say?"

"I-is it a date or a-are you actually going to trap me?" Edmund? Asking me out for a date? That was like an impossible thing he would ever ask me so far.

"Yeah. It's a date. So, what do you say?" He asked full of hopes written clearly on his face yet still could pull that typical smirk of his.

"S-sure." Why did I say yes?!

"I'll pick you at six?"

"Isn't it just too early? And what will Peter say about this?" I was so afraid if Peter might have gotten mad if he caught me going out with Edmund, his best friend. I'm so stupid.

"I'll deal with that." He grinned down at me before walking inside the kitchen.

I stared at the photo frame again and picked it up. Edmund was so young in the picture. His face was familiar though, but I couldn't remember if I have ever met him before?

I wonder if I have?

* * *

**Sorry for the misspells.**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not sure.. But I'm pretty satisfied with how this came out. I hope you all like it. I'm enjoying writing the next chapters, there are going to be bombshells. hope so. *cough**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I was running down the stairs and skipped two stairs, I was all ready when Peter saw me and stopped walking towards the living room. "You're ready already?"

I stopped mid-way was pretty much being shaky. I don't know yet if Edmund has sorted things out about Peter. What if Edmund has arrived and he hasn't told Peter he is taking me out yet? Will Peter chop his head off? Oh no no.

"Yes, I'm ready..." I trailed off, biting my trembling lip. I walked to the kitchen to pour some water, "Has Edmund said anything?"

"That he is taking you out? Yes he did. That guy has nerves, you know?" He said grinning and plopped on the couch.

I secretly released the breath I was holding, "God, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Why's that?" He turned to me while he was flipping through the channels.

"Because I thought you'd be mad if I was going out with him. He is your best friend after all."

"Lucy, how can you be so stupid and insensitive?" He said half mockingly making me confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I walked up to him and sat next to him.

"I know he's been staring at you differently lately. It's not hard to guess that he likes you." He said elbowing me.

"What? N-no. Stop with all of your stupid conclusions ok. You're not always right about everything." I said sinking further down on the couch. Does Edmund really like me? I wonder if he does..

Wait, no. That's impossible. We hate each other to the guss. Although, I admit I started to have feelings for him, but does he?

The doorbell rang and I gave Peter a surprised look, making him chuckle, "Don't hit him to pulps." I said to him as we both stood up.

"He is my best friend. I gave him the permission to date you anyways."

"WHAT?!"

Before I could even argue even more with Peter, he already opened the door which was supposed to be my job to do and there stood Edmund wearing a simple dark blue skirt underneath his V blue sweater with a pair of dark washed jeans and a pair of white converse.

"Hey." He greeted Peter and gave him a high-five.

"Hey. She's ready." Peter said as he stepped aside, revealing me in sight who happened to be unintentionally covered behind his huge figure.

For a moment there, Edmund was being silent. He was staring at me in a look I had never gotten from him before. When he cracked a smile, I was relieved. I didn't even realize I was being nervous.

What's wrong with me?!

"You look beautiful." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I blushed under the dim light of night.

Peter staring at us back and forth between the silence that followed afterwards finally spoke up, "What are you guys waiting for? Hurry," he turned to Edmund and gave him his typical protective look, "Bring her home before eleven, or else I'll slice you to pieces."

"Got it Mister." Edmund replied and handed him his arm. I linked my arm into his not forgetting to blush before waving at Peter and got into Edmund's car.

We arrived at the place and I was expecting a dinner in a restaurant or something like that but this was something that never occurred to me.

"A festival?" I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a funny smile, "Why a festival?"

"I'd thought you'd like it," he replied confidently as though I'd agree on that. I wasn't disappointed that he didn't take me to a fancy restaurant or some sort but this was as amazing as that, "Besides, I want to make this date as unique as we can get. I've never brought someone to a festival before for a date. So, I thought I'd might try. Besides, the local community holds it for charity."

"So, you're turning into a nice guy," I said making Edmund cast me a glare and I chuckled as I added, "you've dated how many girls before me then?" I asked him as I started to walk leaving him behind.

"Are we dating already?" He gave me his typical smirk and I elbowed him, only to make him laugh. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He said between his laugh, "Come on, let's play some games."

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Are you always like this with other girls or is it just with me?"

"No, just you. Who says I've ever dated anyone before?" He said grinning down at me before walking towards a card stan leaving my confused figure behind. What did he say again? Did he just say he never dated anyone before? Its not like I'm going to believe him. I'll undoubtedly say he has a long history of ex-girlfriends. He is such a womanizer for all I know.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled at him from where I stood.

"Ugh, I hate you so much."

"You know, you say the words a lot."

"Because I really do hate you a lot." I said sarcastically at him, "For all I know, if a guy ever asks a girl out and wins her a huge pink teddy bear in a game stan, he should have been the one who brought it in his hands for the girl, not the other way around!" I finished the sentence and stomped my foot against the ground. Yep, that's what happened. He won me a huge teddy bear (and by the way every girls in the stan had been trying to win the prize over and got pretty sad when Edmund had actually won it for me) but he made me to bring the prize by myself. I had no intention of wanting this teddy bear from the first place! It's not even what I want to call as a date! This is more like a persecution!

I dropped the teddy bear on the ground making him stopped walking in front of me and turned around. "There. I'm done carrying the bomb." I said and walked pass him not before he caught my arm and wheeled me around, "Ouch ouch ouch." I groaned as his grip was harder than I'd ever thought.

"You wanted it, you should bring it by yourself."

"It's not even what I'd call a date." I said annoyingly at him struggling to get off his grip, "Let go of me, I want to go home."

He sighed and let go of me (surprisingly) and grabbed the teddy bear from the ground and actually carrying it.

"There. Happy?"

I giggled silently crossing my arms over my chest, "You should have done it sooner."

"I was trying to annoy you, as usual." He said in a lower voice making me chuckle. I swore he was blushing when he said that. Why did he even blush?

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat something."

"Oh, wait!" He stopped me by taking my arm.

"What?"

"I have made a reservation for us at the restaurant nearby. Do you want to take the car to get there or just walk?"

I raised my eyebrow. Why did he turn so nice suddenly? Just a second ago he was torturing me, "Walk, I guess?" I replied with full uncertainly.

"Ok, I'll just drop this thing in the car."

We were finally walking to the restaurant in silence. It was a bit awkward actually, but I figured I had nothing to say at the moment. We were pretty far by now from the festival, I admitted I had a good time there. Edmund was actually being a pretty good company throughout playing in the festival. I giggled to myself as I thought of it.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked snapping me back to reality.

"W-what? Nothing." I replied nervously. I did not want him to know that I was just thinking about him. Something random crossed my mind and I figured it was going to make the silence between us go away, "So, you're living with Mr. Cornelius and Caspian? As far as I know Caspian lives alone."

He chuckled and it surprised me actually. I thought bringing up about his life would make him turn sour or sad or something but no, he didn't, "I live alone too. Mr. Cornelius lives with Caspian. I moved out just a year ago because I just wanted some time alone with myself. Mr. Cornelius gladly understood my situation and let me move out. I bought the house with my own money." He said confidently.

"You did? How?"

"I was getting a lot of part time jobs. Mr. Cornelius and Caspian disagreed once because they were afraid if those jobs would affect my grades and I'd lose my scholarships opportunity But I proved them wrong. You know my house is not exactly that big but I'm pretty proud of it."

I hugged myself as the night breeze was getting into me. It was cold and I was wearing a black leather skirt just above my knees and an aqua blue blouse with long sleeves that wasn't that thick to make the cold go away. I didn't bring my jacket either, "But how could you possibly afford a house instead of a small apartment with your part time jobs? I mean, that's impossible."

"My parents didn't exactly leave me with nothing." He smiled at me. He stopped walking as he saw me hugging myself and took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, "Here, you're cold."

I looked up at him in full of admiration. When he wrapped his jacket around me, I was frozen in my spot. Our face were inches away. He was a big deal of a tall guy and it made me nervous about the intimacy between us right now. "Thank you." I said to him nervously breaking our gaze. "So, you're trying to get a scholarship huh?"

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Yeah. The next big match is going to be my opportunity. That's why I've been so hard on practicing. There are will be scouts watching, you know."

I smiled, knowing well he has the determination to make things real for good even though sometimes he is pretty annoying, "I have no doubt that you'll get it."

After a while of silence I finally spoke again, "So, why are you taking me out for a date?"

He chuckled and it made me nervous about what the reply he would give me, "Because you're worth it."

I stopped walking and actually turned to him, giving my full attention to him and only him, "Seriously?"

"Yeah.. Seriously," he said biting his lower lip constantly and I knew he was being nervous. While I figured about him being nervous, I noticed a silver shiny necklace wrapped around his neck which I didn't notice before. I was expecting a pendant or some sort but what I saw was a plastic blue ring hanging in the silver necklace.

"Hey, what's this?" I reached it and examined it.

"I-it's. U-um, n-nothing!" He stuttered and put the necklace behind his shirt just before I was about to look at it even more.

"I didn't know you like to wear necklaces." I said teasingly at him. I was expecting a childish feedback but he didn't say anything. Instead he was being nervous and thoughtful to himself. "Hey. Edmund." I waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention back, "Are you alright?"

"W-what?" He turned to me all confused and surprised. "O-oh. Y-yes. I'm fine."

Huh, weird. I thought. "Where is the restaurant? I'm hungry already."

"It's not far. Come on." He said taking my arm in his. I was surprised at his sudden move and I guessed so did he that he stopped after taking a step forward when he realized he had taken my arm in his which I thought he didn't even have the intention to do. We stared at our arms for a while and when our eyes met we let go of each others' arms. "Come on, you're so slow." He said annoyingly at me only to make me roll my eyes. Just seconds ago he was being sweet and now he was being all meany again.

"Whatever Mr. Wells."

Out of the corner of my eyes I was sure while we were walking towards the restaurant, he was smiling to himself.

"Shoot it right Wells, what's wrong with you? Hurry hurry, next!" Mr. Trumpkin said in the field. Being the coach for our soccer team has been his job for ten years and he is a pretty much the best coach in Hamilton High's history.

I was eating my ice cream sitting on the bleachers just watching the team. It was a week off classes where everyone was focusing on the big match. I was so happy about the math test being delayed because of this.

But I was pretty annoyed too at the thought now the bleachers and the field were flooded with students watching the team practicing. Especially when they couldn't stop staring at none other than Edmund.

Wait, why should I care?

Well, yeah because just after the date with him I admitted that I started to like him more.

I didn't want to admit it at first but, who am I kidding, I couldn't hide anymore from my own feelings. He was so nice after the dinner. We didn't kiss (not like I was expecting one) because he got a call from Caspian and had to go immediately, but I was ok with it. He had apologized the next day though.

We aren't officially dating. He didn't say anything about it so I thought it was cool to just come over and watch him practice. While I was watching him from distance, the cheerleader group next to me was making our school signature yells and it got Edmund's attention. He waved at them making them scream in excitement.

"Edmund waved at me!" Said the blonde girl with a braided hair.

"No, he was waving at me!" Said a brunette just next to her. Typical cheerleaders.

"No, he was waving at me!"

Just when I hit the count of three they had started fighting and yanking each other's hair. I shook my head and focused on the field again only to be surprised when I caught Edmund staring at me.

And then he smiled at me.

I smiled back and he returned to his practice afterwards.

"Hey Lucy." Someone shocked me and I jolted on my seat. When I looked up to see who it was, I sighed in relief.

"You gave me a tiny heart attack there."

He sat next to me chuckling, "Is there even anything such as tiny heart attack?"

"There is," I said to him like an annoyed five year old kid, "I just made it. There."

"How was your date?"

I turned my head sharply at him in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"Edmund told me everything. He came over to my house just after the date."

"You called him." I squinted my eyes at him as though he had made a wrong decision for doing so.

"I had some business to deal with him, alright. I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were going out." He chuckled and continued, "So, are you guys dating now?"

"W-what? No! Why would you think that way?" I stuttered and I could feel blood crept onto my cheeks.

"Hm, let's see. Maybe because I saw you looking at him in a dreamy expression." He teased me and I slapped his arm.

"Stop teasing me." I blushed even more and he laughed.

"Aww, you're blushing, how cute is that!"

"Caspian, stop!" I laughed as I slapped him again.

"Alright alright!" He defeated and sighed, "So, how's Susan?"

I swallowed a big lump at the question. Maybe I should just back away from this deal. I don't want to let anybody down, especially Peter who I just knew has feelings for Susan too. I can't let him down..

"Caspian, about the deal.. I-I think I can't help you."

He seemed confused and I had started sweating by then, "But why?" I didn't say anything for a while and he sighed, "I get it. She doesn't like me, does she? She likes someone else..."

"No!" I said immediately not wanting him to get the wrong impression, "I mean, I don't know if she likes someone else or not."

"So?" He said in a sad tone and I pitied him. But I felt guilty at the same time

Urghh, what should I do.

"I think.. It's better if you win her heart by your own. I mean, it's not fair if I get involved, is it? You'll be more satisfy if you win her heart all by yourself." I gave him an awkward smile. He seemed to register my words carefully before giving any respond.

"Yeah, you're right," he finally spoke and I released the breath I didn't know I was even holding, "You're smart sometimes, you know that?"

I gaped at his respond, "Caspian! I'm not an idiot if that's what you're referring me!"

He only laughed at my respond and I just crossed my arms over my chest, pretending I was mad at him.

"Hey, Lucy. Is Edmund alright? He's been, a little bit moody lately." Caspian asked, suddenly turned serious.

"I don't know. He was pretty moody though. Sometimes he was nice and came up from nowhere but sometimes..." I trailed off and chewed my inside cheek in anxiety.

"Sometimes...?" Caspian said waiting for me to continue.

"Sometimes he was just being so distant." I finished, staring deep into his dark eyes.

When I was chattering along with Caspian I didn't exactly know a pair of eyes in the field had stopped practicing and watching the whole time with a look of disappointment and a little anger.

* * *

It was almost five when I was walking home. I kicked a pebble on the way. I was annoyed when Peter couldn't drive me home because he was going somewhere with Susan. At first I was happy but then I remembered Caspian. I felt guilty towards him now. I backed away from our deal because of Peter. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings.

I groaned on the sidewalk. Why it all has to do with me. Why?!

When I was groaning and cursing my life to no end, a car's honk made me jump and I turned my head to see who it was.

Edmund's car was parked next to me and he rolled down the car's window, "Are you getting in or not?"

I ignored him. I didn't want to deal with him now I was so fed up with everything today. So, I walked forward only to realized he was driving his car slowly with my pace and I turned around, confused realizing he was following me.

"What do you want?"

"I want you get into the...car?" He replied uncertainly.

I rolled my eyes and finally got into his car. "Can you just obey at every single word I say everyday like this? I'll be the happiest person in the world." He said as he started driving.

"Is that a sarcasm or the truth?"

"I don't know, a mix of sarcasm put in I guess." He said. He must have noticed that I didn't respond anything and I practically looking out of the window with an annoyed face, "Are you okay? You don't seem pleased."

"I'm not pleased with everything you say most of the time."

I was being silent. Edmund didn't speak either which made me questioned what was wrong with him. Usually he would throw something more that would make me pissed off, even if afterwards we would get along again. But now he didn't. After a while of stealing glances at him, I decided to ask, "You don't look very... Edmund, today."

He seemed confused and he raised his eyebrow, "I don't look like myself today?"

I nodded, biting my lower lip just wishing he is not mad at me for asking.

"I'm just.. Tired. That's all."

"Trumpkin's been frustrating the team, hasn't he?" I asked.

"Sort of. He makes us work harder than last year. But it's good, isn't it?" He replied, almost in a flat tone.

What's wrong with him?

"Do you want to do something to refresh your mind a little bit?" I asked hoping he would say yes. It looked like the best idea. Besides, I felt guilty for being rude earlier, but his answer was like a someone just pulled their trigger right at my heart.

"No. I have something to do." He said. It was almost hurting until he turned to me and gave me a half smile.

"What is it?" I blurted out the question. I didn't realize it sounded very annoying to ask that. Why would I want to know?

"Curious now, aren't we?" Edmund said teasingly and I let out a smile as well as a scoff.

"You wish."

"I'm going to watch the Swan Lake show tonight."

"Really? I heard Susan said she wanted to come."

"She will. I'm buying her tickets too now."

I didn't answer for a while as I suddenly turned nervous and kept my eyes on my lap, playing with my bag's strap, "So, you're watching with Susan?"

He laughed but it sounded so bitter that I had to turn to him to make sure he was fine, or did I say something offensive? "No, I'm going to watch with someone else."

"A girl?" I asked, more likely like in a whisper.

"Are you sure you're not asking too much questions, detective?" Edmund cast me his teasing grin and I just shook my head, "I'm trying to get to know her." he suddenly continued and I froze. My smile literally vanished.

He is going for a date. My heart ached all of sudden. I knew my face showed so much disappointment but I knew I had to hide it, otherwise he could see.

The rest of the right didn't go that well. When his cell phone rang and I saw the caller ID was Caspian, he didn't answer. He only stared at it for a few seconds and ignored it. The rest of the right was tense. He didn't say anything anymore to me. Neither did I, for I was too shock for what he told me earlier.

That was my afternoon with Edmund Wells. Something was wrong with him, I was sure.

* * *

The cold breeze came through my black jacket, and regardless of how thick it was I still felt so cold and it was frustrating.

Since Caspian had came home and I pretty much turned down his offer to go to a new bar that just opened, here I am standing on the roadside hoping for a taxi, or else I'll just go for a bus. He finally went with Peter and I was glad for it.

As I hugged myself tighter the crowd's noisy voices caught my attention. There was this drama musical being held on, something called Swan Lake. I knew it since Susan mentioned it yesterday and surprisingly Edmund told me too earlier. I wanted some time alone because of what Edmund said to me earlier. The shock remained and I had been taking a walk for almost two hours to clear out my mind. Sighing, I stopped to see if I could stop an empty taxi. Suddenly, I saw a familiar figure walking towards the crowded entrance of the building across the the street. He had his hands on his pockets, so casually looking around his surroundings.

I did realize people who went there were either old or young couples, and families. He was going alone. It left me a wonder why he was going alone to the show, considering he had told me he was going with someone else.

A date.

I decided to do something beyond crazy. I approached him, my heart was aching in every step I took. He didn't see me jogging on my feet towards him, not until I greeted him breathlessly from behind, "Hey."

He turned around and his expression definitely told me he was surprised to see me there, "Hey. Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Um, it's a public place. I can be wherever I want."

"No, it's not what I meant," he rolled his eyes, "I thought you didn't like wandering around alone. Especially at this time."

"I was going to go home, not until I saw you. You're going alone? Where is your date" I raised my eyebrow, so curious of what his answer would be like.

"I..." He trailed off, a few seconds or so constantly glancing at the more crowded entrance of the building, "She couldn't make it."

"Why?" I asked curiously, pretty much hiding well the happiness jumping up and down inside of me.

He didn't answer as his eyes were staring at the banner near the entrance. I followed his gaze, "Swan Lake, huh? It's a pretty nice story. I can't believe they are making a drama musical of it." I smiled childishly.

"Yeah," he ran a nervous hand through his hair gnawing at his bottom lip, "You wanna come in?"

"Huh?" I threw him a confused look. If he meant to watch the show, then definitely not. I don't have the ticket for the show.

"Don't ask anything but you can use this ticket." He said, pulling two of his tickets from his pocket. Smiling a little, he asked me, "So, want to come in?"

His smile really gave me so much butterflies. My feet were trembling slightly at the sight of it. I hoped he didn't recognize my changed movement, "S-sure. I'd love to."

"Well, that sounds like a very formal reply." He chuckled and gestured me to follow him.

He was walking a little too fast and I was in a hard time trying to catch up at his side. When I was finally on his side to stop on the long line of the entrance, I tried to make a conversation, "Why didn't she come?"

"I canceled the date."

"But you come anyway. Why did you cancel it?" I asked breathlessly.

"Susan is here actually, watching it with a few friends of hers. I already told her I was coming here too. And, besides I like the show. Apparently my date didn't. So, that's it." he turned to me and grinned down at me in a playful look, "I guess you've grown pretty curious about my love life."

"W-what?" I stuttered, arrogantly crossing my arms over my chest and scoffed, "N-no. You're stupid. Just, no."

"Well hidden, Lucy." he chuckled.

I chuckled along at that. Edmund is a really funny person. I really want to admit this, but maybe this is one of the reasons why I fall for him. He is different from others. He could make you laugh without any intentions of wanting to have you on his bed. He could make you laugh because he just want to.

We finally reached our seats. The room was huge and already filled with so many people. The stage was incredible and the orchestra were discussing something right in front of the stage. Edmund and I were at the sixth row. He did get the best seats.

"Thank you for inviting me to watch it with you." I said to him. I was expecting an answer but he didn't say anything. His gaze fixed on the empty stage. Was he thinking about something? I cleared my throat trying to get his attention at me, "I didn't know a guy like you would want to watch something like this." I whispered to him when the music already began.

"There are things you still don't know about me." He said smiling at me, locking eyes with me for a few seconds before breaking our gaze off and started to focus on the show.

The show finally finished. It was more than great. It was perfection. I was so stunned by the dancers' movements, especially the lead role; Swan Lake. She was dancing so smoothly and I could feel her passion that she sent to the whole audience. I didn't talk to Edmund for the rest of the show, and yes I couldn't help but stole glances at him once in a while. I found him got fascinated by the show, maybe even forgot I was actually there sitting next to him. Once again, I didn't know that a person like Edmund would enjoy this kind of show. Most guys would probably just ditch it or not even going at all, and spend their times hanging out in the bar or play with their play stations until dawn.

"Thanks again once more Ed, I really enjoyed it. Wasn't it great?" I said cheerfully.

"It was." He replied flatly. I didn't know what's gotten into him. When I first came to approach him, he seemed fine. But I did notice he was a little lost in thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I searched for his eyes. When it met mine, his eyes widen a bit like he just realized he was talking to me.

"I-i'm hungry," he stuttered, swallowing a visible lump and then broke out laughing, "Do you want to eat first before I drive you home?"

"W-well, I wasn't expecting you to drive me home, but..."

"Don't be silly. I won't let you wander around at this time alone. I have the responsibility of taking you home, after all I asked you to watch the show with me."

"Sure then." I said, biting at my lower lip. I was amazed by his gentlemen personality that I always thought was the best in him. Yes we had our arguments and bad moments, but what I loved for him is that he is being true to himself. I wonder it's what all girls look in him. Or was it just because he is playing in the soccer team and a genius in school?

We reached our destination. In the car Edmund was melting the tense between us down. He was the one who kept everything to himself and being silent throughout the show, yet now he was changing drastically.

I gaped when I saw which place he took me to. "Edmund, are you sure you are-"

"This is my favorite place. Don't worry, I'll pay." He winked at me before walking inside the fancy restaurant. Cherry's is one of the fanciest restaurants I knew and very expensive too. I was surprised when he took me here.

"You go here often?" I asked, stopping on the empty table. Edmund pulled out a chair for me, gesturing me to sit with a teasing smile and I giggled and sat.

"I do. But I'd prefer to go alone most of the times." It sounded very ironic that he said that, considering now he was taking me. When he caught my anxiety expression, he tried to clear out, "Not that I don't like taking you here! God, no! I meant, I didn't go here with friends usually. None of my friends would want to go here. They said it's very... Formal. Or either way very expensive. They'd prefer fast food restaurants."

"Oh.." I trailed off, didn't know what to say furthermore. "I like it here."

"Yeah. I fell in love at first sight." He looked around smiling slightly.

"So, you haven't been here with someone else? Even Susan?"

"Nope. I spend my 'me times' in here. I didn't want to bring anyone else when those times come."

I didn't look any less offended by that. If he wanted to be alone then why he brought me here? Was it that's why he was being so silent throughout the show? Because actually he wanted to be alone but then I showed up from nowhere and he was forced to invite me in by the situation?

"I'm sorry I ruined your night.." I found myself saying that with a crimson cheeks.

"What? No! No no!" he assured me, "God, no. Lucy, it's fine. I wanted to bring you here anyway."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really," he gave me a reassuring smile and it calmed me down from the bad thoughts a little bit, "You are the first person I ever brought here." I felt my cheeks reddened and hid my face with the menu. I could hear his chuckle and he pulled the menu down to look at my face and I just smiled awkwardly at him. "Are you sure you are sixteen?"

"God, Edmund! How could you manage to tease me too at this moment!"

He laughed, "I'm kidding!"

"Could have fooled me." I rolled my eyes. The moment was perfect even when it was awkward, but then again being Edmund he could always have a way to ruin it.

"So, how was the show in your opinion?" He asked me after ordering our orders.

"I told you it was great." I replied flatly.

"I know," he rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to bright up the mood here." He muttered silently and I found my lips cracked a smile. He saw it and he did so too.

"I'm sorry," I said breaking a laugh, "It's just, you are so annoying and always have a way to ruin our rare moments to have a normal conversation."

"Normal conversation huh?" He made a thoughtful expression in a dramatic way, "You really think we never had one before?"

I scoffed, "Rarely."

"Okay, let's get into it," he leaned closer and put his arms on the table, "Ask me away."

"Really?" I curved a smirk.

"Anything just so you can know how it feels to have a normal conversation with me." He teased me and I really wanted to slap him on the arm but he was sitting right across me so I found it impossible to do.

"Okay," I leaned closer to him, "You seemed so focused at the show. And you were going there alone, not before I showed up. Why?"

His smirk dropped and I could feel his body tensed. There was this moment where I was nervous that I might said something wrong. But then he pulled out a small smile, "I always get fascinated by the story of Swan Lake. Susan told me this one is more unique, and I love the evil Swan Lake; the black swan. If you noticed, I was actually shifting the whole time on my seat whenever the black swan came out. I found her more.. Dangerous. Very entertaining, and much more energetic. Something I really rare to find in girls' personalities these days."

I was listening the whole time. His eyes maybe were not fixed at me, but by the look of it I could tell he had lost in his own thoughts. Probably forgetting the fact that he was actually talking to me.

"You know, not every witches and bad guys in fairy tales are wrong. Maybe they are dark, but somehow I just find their dark side very amusing. Sometimes, the dark sides of everything in every story are the ones who evoke the story itself. Without them, the stories won't look alive, and we can't call it as fairy tales. We can't call it a good show. If there are no bad guys then better yet don't even make a story. It will only look commonplace, merely a fiction without implying a dramatic message. Sometimes that darkness makes everything look so much more interesting. Not every darkness look...dark, you know. But they are also considered dangerous, but in an amusing way."

I didn't know what to answer, I was already drowned into his words. He spoke it with heart, I could feel it. His eyes didn't darken when he said it all, but I could feel passion and love in his eyes when the words flowing out from his mouth.

"You know, that you mention it, my first impression when I met you was that you looked dark."

He chuckled and so did I, "Seriously? Why?"

"Seriously. Because you were wearing all black that time. You didn't even speak to me."

He stopped chuckling and then stared at me intently, as if like he was searching for something he lost in my eyes, "You are just the opposite of me. When I was in the corner of darkness with no lights, you were always there. Right on the other side of the road with every lights I needed."

I swallowed a lump then broke a nervous chuckle so that he wouldn't see me tensed up, "So, that makes me the white swan?"

"Yeah." He replied casually when our food finally arrived.

I hoped he didn't see my disappointed face when he thought me as the white swan. Whereas, the one he was admiring was the black one.

* * *

**thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you for loving my story. I hope you guys like this one.**

**Most of the reviews really stunned me and made me gape for a big deal long time (HEHEHE) so I really appreciate your enthusiasm and I hope as time goes and more chapters will be published soon, you guys will like this story more :) THANK YOU SO MUCHH! x**

**REVIEWW REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! I wish I could mention you all to say thank you for how happy I am to see your good feedback and I'm so happy knowing you guys like my story :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So, Swan Lake huh?" my favorite teacher asked me as he flipped through my assignment papers.

"Yup." I bite my lower lip.

"This is pretty impressive, considering you have a pretty good writing skill." He chuckled and glanced up at me.

"I had to completely redoing this essay last night." I confessed. It's true. My first essay was going to be about my life back in England, but after what happened last night I thought it would be very interesting to write this down for my essay. I was writing it with heart - well a hurt one - but then again I think the result was not that bad.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow and turned his head fully at me, "But why?"

"Because I learned stuff, Mr. Tumnus. People make mistakes, and less of them realize what they are." I adjusted my backpack before starting to walk out of the door, not before turning my head to throw him a sincere smile, "I learned a lot from you too."

I learned a lot more from Edmund, I kept the rest to myself.

* * *

"Lucy, mom's in the line!" Peter's yell from downstairs rushed me out of the bathroom, still having my toothbrush stuck inside my mouth, I replied hysterically.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. She wants to talk to you!"

I hurriedly went downstairs and yanked the phone off Peter's hand. I was sure he grunted a second there because I was too hard on him.

"Sorry," I mumbled to him and he just chuckled, "Mom? Is that you? God, I've missed you so much! When will you come home?"

_"Wow wow, slow down. Too many questions at once."_ I heard my mother chuckled at the other line and I smiled. She was happy there, so I assumed nothing was wrong for her calling this late.

"How's New York?" I asked a little bit calmer.

_"Good. But I have to spend another few days before actually going home. I'm sorry that I'll have to miss Peter's birthday."_

Lucy scoffed and glanced at Peter whom by then was doing his homework in the kitchen, "He's fine. Have you talked to him about it?"

_"Yes, I have. He's fine too, actually. I'm going to send him his present though, I don't want him to wait. And I'm saying this to you because he doesn't know yet, but I want you to know that."_

"Really? Wow. That's fantastic," I replied enthusiastically, "What is it?"

_"As you know, Father had bought him a car. I was thinking of buying him a new car because I went to a show room yesterday. But your father disagreed and we eventually buying another stuff."_

"Which is?" I asked in wonder.

_"That's kept a secret because I don't want you to spoil it to your brother."_ She chuckled, _"But. I ended buying you a car."_

I was shocked for a while. My jaw dropped open. Did I hear it right? My mother actually bought me a car? Am I even allowed to drive one?

_"You're up for it, right?"_

"Y-yeah. But mom-"

_"You're getting your license soon, and I don't want you to depend on Peter all the time when you want to go home from school. I know you're suffering over that everyday."_

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "How did you know that?"

_"Darling, Peter's been talking about that all the time every time he calls."_ She said teasingly.

"Peter has been calling you?" I huffed. "He didn't tell me anything."

_"Maybe he's shy,"_ she said and added, _"Your Lexus is coming in a few days I suppose."_

"From New York?" I said in awe. My face was beaming in happiness.

_"Yes, from New York. Now, I have to go. Maybe I'll call you later. Your father says hi."_

"Thanks mom! And tell dad I say thank you too. Be careful there, you both, alright?"

After she disconnected, I couldn't stop smiling. I wanted to tell Peter but by then he was already on the phone.

When I wanted to go upstairs, I heard he mentioned Edmund's name.

He was on the phone with Peter, but he didn't come here. Is something wrong with him?

I sighed tiredly and walked upstairs.

I thought the next day I was dreaming. But I didn't. I was walking with Susan to the cafeteria. We sat there talking with others. Peter was there too, sitting just at the opposite of Susan. I was giggling silently when I noticed they both were stealing glances at each other shyly and when their gaze met, both of them blushed.

I guess Susan likes him. In a way I can't define just now. But soon I have to tell Caspian, or probably ask him if he is still taking any interests in her.

It was when he walked in, hand by hand with a girl I noticed was in that party with him. The party in Caspian's house.

The room I burst in that I thought no one was there.

The girl was smiling at Edmund and they both looked so happy. Edmund pulled her closer to him. That was when his gaze met mine and he froze for a second. His eyes darkened, and he visibly swallowed a lump. I didn't know if it was a shock or terrified, but I was sure I was involved in the emotion he just showed.

"Who is she?" I bravely asked Susan, but my eyes fixed on the couple who just walked in.

"Tiara? She is in your Art class." Susan replied smiling. When she noticed I couldn't stop staring at the couple who by then were talking with a few friends by the entrance, I heard her sigh and even though I wasn't looking I was sure she was looking at me in a weary expression, "They started dating since two days ago."

My head slowly turned to her. My eyes were widen a little bit but I didn't want Susan to know how hurt it was for me to hear that. But I guess I failed at hiding it.

"Oh. Good." I replied in barely a whisper.

I didn't know why it hurt so much. I thought the sparks I always felt around him were sparks of hatred, or annoyance. Sure I liked him, but I thought it was just a simple crush. Nothing big was involved.

I thought it was a crush.

* * *

After school I decided to go to the CD store. My old CD stacks were packed. But I was bored with all of them and I wanted some fresh new songs. I heard my favorite singer just released a new album and I just wanted to check it out.

The bell above the entrance door rang when I entered, a sign of a new customer just got in. The smell of the carpet made me smile. I've always loved the smell of their carpet. It brought up something special for the store, in my own personal thought.

I explored every CD stacks in the store. But what did I get? A flash of their intertwining hands in the cafeteria this afternoon. Their smiles that were too bright to even describe anything. Why didn't he tell me anything? I thought I was his friend now. Although we still had a few fights along the way. But I considered him as one of the closest people I had. When Peter wasn't around, he always was.

I didn't know how he could manage to be always around me when I needed him, but he just did. No matter how many times I've pushed him away rudely, he always came again like it never hurt him that I often annoyed him.

He was always there. But now?

I sighed tiredly, I was sure my head could explode in any minute now.

My eyes landed on a particular CD that made me smile. Taylor Swift.

I wanted to grab it when I touched it, someone else had his hand to grab the same CD. Our hands touched and when I looked up to say my apology, I stopped. It was like I just saw a shadow of ghost.

"Edmund." I said in a very low voice.

He gave me a soft smile but his eyes told me something different. They were too weak to blink, pure sadness and hurt, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a public place, isn't it?" He said teasingly with a grin. His eyes eventually landed on our hands that were still touched. He stared at it for a moment and shook his head and let go, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I replied, secretly rubbing the spot where his touch was there a few seconds ago, "Shopping alone?"

"No, I was with someone." He replied uncertainly.

Was. So, this someone had left him alone by himself now?

"And you?" He asked me again.

"Me too. Just wanted to buy some new stuff."

"Yeah. I heard The Script just released their latest album." He told me and I smiled. He knew I liked the band because I've told him once.

"I know. I'm buying one. Don't worry." I chuckled. It had been like forever since we talked. Sure we were stealing glances at each other in the cafeteria this afternoon but it didn't satisfied me as much as this conversation does.

"So, you're buying the Taylor Swift one too?" He pointed at the CD stack next to me.

"Yeah," I grabbed it and examined it, "I thought you wanted it too?"

"No, I was just looking. I didn't actually want to.. You know, buy it." He said mockingly. "I'm not really into slow and wild type of songs."

"Her songs are deep, you know that?" I shoved the CD into the bag shop I had in my hand and walked towards the cashier. Soon he followed me from behind.

"I know, but those are for chicks. Guys would prefer Kings of Leon, The Beatles, Hot Chilly Peppers or sort of thing like that, you know?"

"You just mentioned all of your favorite bands." I said as a matter of factly while putting my stuff on the cashier.

"Because I'm a guy." He said jokingly making me laugh. After I paid for all my stuff, I turned to him and saw him with his hands shoved into both of his sides pockets, biting his lower lip as though he wanted to say something but just pulling the urge to say it out loud.

"So, do you have any business to attend to afterwards?" I finally asked.

"No..." He trailed off, "Ehm, Lucy-" my cell phone was ringing and I apologized Edmund for the disturbance. When I saw the caller ID, I smiled childishly and picked it up.

"Hey, Caspian."  
_  
__"Hey, Lucy. Are you busy right now?"__  
_  
"No, why?"

_"I just bought some movies. I'm on my way to your house now."__  
_  
"Seriously?" I chuckled, "Ok, I'll be there. You just want me not to say no right?"  
_  
__"That's why I'm calling on my way to your house. You can't say no just now." _Caspian said jokingly.

"Alright, I'll be home soon," after he disconnected I was still smiling childishly to myself over Caspian's typical behavior. When I realized Edmund was nowhere near me, I raised my eyebrow.

I sighed and put my cell phone into my bag. Typical Edmund. Come and go.

It wasn't that I hate how he could do that so often with me. I was just curious why he would always do that. He was getting weirder when I found out he was now dating? I honestly don't get him at all. Yes I know for a fact he is a playboy, but back then he had admitted himself to me that he had never dated anyone. Kissing around with blondes, I wouldn't doubt he wouldn't admit. I know, I was fine with him and all about his things, but now that he is dating someone without even telling me, it kinda hurt. I don't know where exactly the pain comes from but I bet my whole allowances for the whole year that it's from somewhere behind my chest.

See see see?

No, you can't.

Is it how it feels to be a girl? And what's wrong with guys and their not consistent minds?

Something near me caught my attention and I saw Edmund not far from the exit door just bumped into a middle aged man whom happened to have his temper raised, probably caused by Edmund.

"Watch where you are going kid!" he said indignantly.

"What? I've apologized." Edmund said calmly, but his eyes darkened visibly.

"What's wrong with teenagers these days. When I was your age, I was discipline and polite even with strangers."

"Don't compare _my_ generation, with _your _generation." Edmund said taking a step back and I was sure if I didn't think of anything to separate the two tigers, the store would burn down in any second.

And I didn't want to be the one who call 911.

"Stop it!" I came to the middle of them, "It's a public place, don't you both have _shame_ to think of?" I spit out sarcastically.

The man just huffed and walked away not before glaring at the both of us. Edmund yanked my hand off his chest and stormed out of the store. He looked so angry and I followed him.

"Edmund, wait!" I struggled to get to his side as he walked faster and faster each second. "Edmund, stop!"

He didn't want to turn around, but I knew he heard me.

"Ed-"

"What?!" he finally turned around and shouted at my face. I froze on spot as I didn't expect that kind of feedback. His eyes were speaking something else, and his face was red, not that he was blushing but he was angry. I didn't know he was angry at the man's encounter earlier or at me who happened to get them separated for good.

"I was just.. Ed.." the lack of answer I had didn't help me very much. I knew I had to come up with something else but my brain stopped functioning all of sudden. I was worried about him. Lately, he has changed. Because of what I don't know. He isn't the kind of Edmund I knew anymore.

"Stop following, okay. Go home, have your lunch, watch some chick flicks – I don't care!" He flew his hands all around.

"What? No! What's happening to you? Why are you like this?"

He scoffed as though my questions were lame, "Don't ask. I don't know it either."

I stomped my foot against the ground over the annoyance. Was it hard to just answer? I cared, okay, and he happened to not see that. "You are such a-"

"What? Hard to handle? Brat? Stubborn? Bad-tampered?" he replied sarcastically taking a few steps forward to me. Our figures were so close that I became nervous, I could literally feel his heavy breath in my face.

"I didn't say you were.."

"Just say it Lu. Say it. You don't like me. You never like me. You hate me, so on." He said slowly. I was sure his eyes glanced at my lips for a while and I swallowed a lump. A thought of wanting to know the taste of it crossed my mind but I shook it away as soon as it came into me.

"Why are you saying this? I was just asking Ed.. I-I'm worried. About you. That's all. You never came to my house anymore. You don't talk to me anymore. We act like we are strangers, I don't want that. I thought we were friends, even though we fought sometimes." I replied slowly, that I knew it was in a whisper for I knew our bodies were close enough for him to hear it. "You didn't even tell me you are dating Tiara now."

Suddenly, he took a step backwards, shoving his hands into his pockets he stared at me intently. His eyes widen for a second there a he registered my last words. I guess he got how I felt about it. And I hope he feels guilty for it. "I don't need your pity." He started, "And why should I tell you anything happening in my life?"

I didn't want to sound weak, because his words were SO painful to hear. For days, weeks, and months I've known him, the fights, screams, and punches we shared were way too alright compare to this moment. This one, was like someone just stabs me right at the heart and I die instantly.

He walked away after his last words, didn't even look back. He was fine inside the CD store.

What happened to that?

* * *

"Hey?"

I peeked under my pillow and buried my face again as I saw Caspian's head peeking inside of my bedroom.

"What are you doing here." I said against the pillow.

"I can't quite catch what you're saying." He replied teasingly and sat on the edge of my bed.

I looked up at him with a flushed face after a few seconds couldn't breathe properly after pressing my face against the soft pillow, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to watch a movie with you as I told you. But you hadn't came so I decided to watch it with Peter."

"Oh, I thought he was Mr. Gilbert." I said flatly slightly rolling my eyes while hugging my pillow.

He raised his eyebrow and his corner lip twitched up, "Who is that?"

"Just a neighbor of hours." I replied and added, "He lives alone, and loves to walk around without clothes on. He says it's an 'art.' Which, I don't get one a bit."

Caspian laughed, "Really? So you have seen him naked?"

I scoffed, "No. Peter told me. I never even met Mr. Gilbert in person."

"Are you dumb or stupid?"

"Can I pick both?" I answered sarcastically making him chuckle.

"He's probably making that up. You know how Peter's brain works."

My eyes widen as the realization hit me. Peter could be that cruel sometimes. It didn't even occur to me he could have been making that up!

"Shoot." I mumbled and Caspian laughed.

"You don't seem fine today. What's wrong?" he suddenly asked.

I didn't ask for a while, just playing with the bed sheet thinking should I tell him? But either way I couldn't keep this to myself. At some point I have to tell someone to let the weight off a little bit.

I sighed before telling him. "He isn't behaving like Edmund I knew lately. He stopped coming over. He stopped being there to annoy me. He stopped making appearances in my presence. He isn't there anymore when I finally look for him, which is a surprise for me since I never even wanted him near me." I paused, looking at Caspian as he listened intently, "I-I miss him."

"Do you…" he trailed off, "Like him?"

After a long silence followed afterwards, I finally answered. Yes in that silence I was trying to find the right answer. I was in a bridge of confusion. But I knew I had come up with something. Something I really feel for him. "Yeah, I like him. I guess."

"You guess?" he chortled.

I slapped him with my pillow, "Yeah, I guess. I don't know, don't push me I just don't know it just yet."

He stared at me for a while like he knew he wanted to tell me something. He cracked a wide smile and shook his head, "Lucy, even though he is dating that Tiara girl I don't even like, I know you both are meant to be together."

"Wha-"

"Don't. Ask." He stopped me, "I met him this afternoon with her. Compare to you, that girl is nothing." He tried to make it sound funny and worked, "I think Edmund is behaving weird because he has things he doesn't want to share to people, just yet. He likes to keep everything to himself. But he still love his loved ones. I bet he cares for you, more than he cares about me or even my uncle, or even Susan." He laughed and stroke my hair, "He will come back Lu. I mean, come on. You are Lucy, the girl he always tolerates no matter how the situation is."

I chuckled, "Why is that? Because I'm me? That doesn't even make any sense. And besides, he just started dating. I don't want to be a 'third person' in his relationship."

"Ahh, so you are admitting you do like him and want to be more than friends with him?"

"Shut up." I slapped him with my pillow again and he laughed, "That's not what I meant."

"Nice cover, but don't hope I'll believe it," he warned me, "There are so much things you don't know about him yet. He becomes different when he meets you. I'll tell you one thing, he becomes nicer. It shocks me." He said dramatically, "I think he likes you. He doesn't want to tell you yet."

"But why is he dating Tiara now? I don't want to sound like a whiney girl but I'm just curious. Maybe none of what you are saying are true."

He squeezed my shoulder softly and said, "Lucy, I've known him since we were children. When I say something about him it really is what's happening." He gave me a wide smile full of teasing before he gets up, "Come on, let's go out for dinner. Peter is screaming already."

I raised my eyebrow for his statement. "Really? I don't hear anything."

He pointed his finger up to shut me up, "Shh. Here, listen."

"CASPIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! LUUUCYYYYY! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT ANY LONGER I'M STARVING HERE DO YOU GUYS WANT ME DIE OR WHAT?!"

Before I can say anything else, both Caspian and I were laughing to tears.

* * *

_After two years spending his time living with Mr. Cornelius and Caspian, he was almost healing from the wound. He thought it was permanent. But no, it wasn't. He was thinking realistically. Eventually people die. They live to die.___

So, he decided to move on. He just won a trophy with his soccer team for Nationals. He was so happy. That day he came home in fatigue. Mr. Cornelius couldn't stop saying how proud he was of him. Caspian was watching the match too, sitting with Mr. Cornelius on the blenchers.

It was the best experience so far after his family tragic death.

He plopped on his computer chair in his bedroom that evening, with a coke in his hand. He had always been a fan of coke and that evening Mr. Cornelius allowed him to have as much as he wanted to celebrate his winning with the team.

After partying for a while in a friend's house after the game, he felt it was not that complete if he hasn't told his best friend yet. So, here he was in front of his computer ready to tell him everything. For once he was actually being completely happy.

"Hey." Peter sent him a text on the chatbox and Edmund giggled to himself.

"You're online. Finally." Edmund typed back.

"So, how was the match? Did you win? You better win! :D"

"Yes! I did! It was so fun! I just came home from celebreating in a friend's house. My uncle even allows me to get as much coke as I want."

"You're very lucky. Congratulations! ;D"

Edmund chuckled. Peter could always make him laugh with no reason. He was so funny and he always hoped he could meet him one day.

"How's your sister?" Edmund typed. He pulled the urge to send it at first, but he did it eventually. He just didn't want Peter to get the wrong idea. After all, he didn't know the whole story just yet.

"She's good. She just fell off from a swing this morning. It was funny."

Edmund's eyes widen and worry got into him, "Is she okay now?"

"Slow down. She is okay." Peter sent. Edmund didn't reply for a while. He was thinking of her. What if she was badly injured? No no.

"You seem to be taking so much interest in her." Peter sent another text and the beep of the notification snapped Edmund back to reality.

"She was nice, that's all." Edmund sent.

"Was?" Peter sent and Edmund's eyes widen over the realization. Crap.

"Have you met her before?" Peter sent another message. Edmund was worried if Peter had gotten angry. If Edmund told the whole story, he was afraid if Peter might had gotten the wrong idea and thought Edmund had been using him for advantage. Whereas, it wasn't Edmund's intention from the beginning.

It was summer, he just turned thirteen. It was a year after Edmund's arrival in America. He was exploring the social media when Peter's named popped out from Edmund's friend's account. As he clicked it to find out more, her picture was there. Just next to the blonde figure.

He recognized her instantly and was so happy that it would be that easy to track her. Since then, he tried to be friends with Peter and as time went they became good friends. Often Edmund forgot her for a while over enjoying talking to Peter. He was not bad after all. When Edmund first met him in the park back in England, he thought Peter was a hard figure of a brother. Turns out he wasn't.

"I don't know... I guess.. She has a quite familiar face." Edmund finally typed.

"Oh. Ok." Peter replied and another beep came out. How relieved Edmund was when Peter only answered that. He didn't suspect anything, just yet. "Hey, I have to go. Mom's callin'. Talk to you tomorrow! Good with the match!"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. Tell your sister I said hi." Edmund typed smiling to himself.

"Sure. Your present just arrived. I'll give it to her tomorrow for her birthday." Peter replied and he was offline afterwards.

Edmund rested his back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Would she like it? The bracelet wasn't much but the meaning was a lot to give a respond.

"Edmund, Eustace and Susan are here!" Caspian yelled from the stairs and Edmund instantly rolled his eyes. Caspian's cousin always got to his nerves whenever he came for a visit.

"I'll kill him later, don't worry!" Edmund yelled from his bedroom only earning a roar of Caspian and Susan' laugh and Eustace's protest afterwards.

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me something good :D love you guys.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW don't hereee.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Yes, I had left you all wondering and annoyed but I hope you'll still love to read this story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW **

**please read the ANs down below.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Lucy!" I turned around as a voice called my name.

"Susan?

Susan came panting and then she said, "Peter is in a fight. Come on! "

Hearing what she said, my eyes widened with shock and Susan pulled me into the school building that was crowded with students watching the fight. The soccer team were still wearing their jerseys for practice and I guess they were on a break.

"Excuse me!" I pushed violently through the crowd. When seeing Peter on a fight myself, I immediately shook my head.

He was fighting with one of his fiend in the team, I thought of his name as Vincent. Vincent is indeed a famous guy all around the school and his talents in the field of sport could not be denied. Just look at the muscles that he's had.

I cringed at the sight he hit Peter right on the cheek. It's definitely a _real_ pain. I had to stop the fight before one of them fall off.

Before Peter falls off.

But before I could get out of the crowd, suddenly a brown-haired figure had swarmed into the fight and punched him squarely at Vincent's chin.

"Edmund!" I yelled shocked at his presence suddenly. He should not have done it. He should have tried to stop the fight rather than worsen it.

Edmund was hitting Vincent hard around his face, making him stumble back, grunted in pain. But Vincent replied his punches and pushed him as well as punched him hard against the lockers. Edmund groaned in pain when the back of his body slammed against the lockers behind him.

Peter took over and grabbed Vincent at the neck, pushing him away from Edmund. He lobbed a few punches and made Vincent almost gave up.

I couldn't stand seeing all the fight. And why no one has tried to stop?

I took a decision that I later regretted. I came out of the crowd and stood in the middle of Peter and Vincent to stop them. "STOP!" I shouted in the middle of them. "Stop this! Someone could get killed! "

"What do you know about guys fight?" Vincent snapped, wiping the blood on the tip of his lips with his hands.

"Lucy, I got this." Peter said stubbornly.

"No, _I_ got this." I said my words to him and turned to Vincent.

"Stupid siblings moment." Vincent said and suddenly he flew his hand to me. He wanted to direct it to Peter but since I blocked away his features, that punch landed at me unintentionally.

I stumbled backwards powerlessly.

Vincent seemed to not expect that to happen. His eyes widen and for a moment there I could see guilt in his eyes.

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed in worry and bent down to take a look at me.

"P-Pevensie, I didn't mean-" Vincent said to me but Peter only glared at him.

I felt someone behind me moved and I saw Edmund came from behind me and walked towards Vincent furiously.

"Did you just punch her?! You son of a bitch!" he yelled at Vincent's face and punched him on the face really hard, making Vincent stumbled down.

Vincent groaned and spitted some blood. Edmund was on top of him and was punching him over and over again.

"Edmund, stop!" Susan finally came into sight.

A blow of a whistle stopped everyone the screaming from the crowd and the fight. Edmund immediately stopped his act, aware of whom just blew the whistle.

"PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE. NOW!" Mrs. McReady screamed throughout the hall. Every students who surrounded the scene flee immediately. Mrs. McReady was always been the scariest teacher throughout the school. She is so discipline but very scary at the same time for it.

She bent forward and dragged Edmund and Vincent by their collars and said, "Act your age kids!" she turned to Peter and her stare was like she was shooting daggers through her eyes, "And you too Mr. Pevensie."

Peter sighed in defeat and turned to me, "I-I'm sorry. I'll be right back." he said and followed Mrs. McReady out of the place.

Edmund turned to me though. He bit his lower lip. His face looked as though he was guilty for everything. For a moment there his face softened when he saw me.

And then I remembered what he said at Vincent when he punched me.

He cared didn't he? But why didn't he show it earlier?

* * *

I didn't even notice people looking at me strangely when I made my way to the nurse. I got a swollen lips and a purple cheek on the left. I didn't go to the nurse after the fight immediately, but I was trying to wait for Peter to come out of the principle's office. But there she was Susan, so kindly pushing the crowd aside to get me and insisted to take me to the nurse.

Everyone was staring either in awe or confusion and irritation as Susan and I trying to push them aside so that we could have space of our own to walk. Most of them did move aside, since they knew it was Susan who was leading _me_ to get through them. Put it this way, if I was all alone by myself trying to get a tube of oxygen in the middle of this packed crowd, no one would bother to take up my dead body to my reserved grave.

"Susan," I pulled away from her grasp casting her a weary look, "I have to see Peter."

"He is talking to Mr. Lune, Lucy. He'll be back, I promise." She gave me a reassuring look. It was comforting for a while.

"Yeah, and come back home with a weight of a hell detention on his shoulders." I sighed. I wasn't used with Peter getting into fights and get detentions. It was not what Peter would do. Then again, I wondered how and why could he get into a fight.

"It's the consequences he has to take the responsibility of." Susan replied in a as matter of factly tone. She looked pissed with the whole idea of Peter getting into a fight. I didn't know why, it wasn't something like she should be concern about. But I thought, maybe because I got a bruise cheek and a swollen lip because of his fight? Maybe that's why she looked pissed with Peter?

I started to get slightly suspicious that something was wrong when she looked pass me through the door of the nurse room behind me. I turned around only to found Edmund sitting on the bed in the nurse room grimacing when he pressed the iced pack on his bruised cheek. I held my laugh down my throat and it was making a funny noise that eventually caught his attention. When our eyes met, I couldn't help but blush. Flashes of images when he defended me in the middle of the fight were clear, probably the only thing that made me smile from the incident. I mean, I wouldn't be smiling over getting these bruises, would I?

"Actually," Susan started to speak, staring back and forth between Edmund and I, "I have to go get Peter now. I'll see you later, Lu." She tapped my shoulder lightly and scrambled away through the almost deserted hallway. I was stunned by her decision for leaving both Edmund and I alone, but cursing under my breath too for that. Now, what should I talk to him about? 'Oh my God, Edmund thank you so much for punching the jock to defend me there!'

No.

So, I decided to start it in a safe way, "Hey."

"Hey." He greeted back, which something I wasn't alarmed of. I thought he would just act like I wasn't even there and I could walk out of the room and punch Susan in the face for leaving both of us alone in here.

"So, trying to learn something from all of this?" I walked up to him.

"I've never gotten these much of bruises before." He replied, grimacing as he felt the press of the iced pack making a painful contact with his bruises.

I sat on the bed. Our eyes met and he seemed surprised that I decided to sit there. "Here, let me." I said softly taking the iced pack from his grasp. His eyes widen a little bit when he seemed to get the hint of what I might do next. I started to press the iced pack lightly against his bruised lip and his eyes came to a rough shut immediately, grimacing when the sudden pain came again.

"Careful!" he hissed in pain. I tried to take it softer this time, and his face softened. I was focusing on the iced pack and his bruises, but I could feel his brown eyes on me. They were staring at me in an expression I couldn't define. It wasn't hurt, anger, or disappointment like I had often seen from him.

"How come you could be so stupid?" I spoke up.

"I thought you've figured long ago." I glanced up at him for a second and then turned to his bruise and pressed the iced pack a little more rough this time against his skin, just so he knew I had the power to hurt him at the time if he ever responds in such a way again, "Ouch ouch ouch – stop hurting me!"

"I'm not hurting you, I'm trying to _help_ you." I replied flatly. I didn't want to sound and show that I cared and worried about his current condition. I didn't want him to get to his ego and think of me like he has control of me and then he'll treat me as he pleased. No.

"You've got a swollen lip," he suddenly uttered in a worried tone, in a lower voice. I stopped pressing the iced pack and put it lower below his chin. My left hand slightly touched my swollen lip and I winced by the sudden funny pain I felt from the touch.

"The jock got muscles." I confessed, surprisingly making him chuckle. My eyes snapped up at him. I hadn't had this moment with Edmund for a while, and here we were faces inches away from each other and him chuckling at my statement. There was this longing feeling inside of me, missing those smiles he used to show off often when he was around me.

"And the jock made your face look funnier. Something I'll definitely thank him later after this." He said, trying to hold a laugh. I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare.

"Something I'm very fond of you to do."

He stared at me, a smile remained there and for a moment my stomach did a back flip and I could feel blood slowly creeping onto my cheeks. I didn't want Edmund to see those when our faces were this close. His eyes darted to my lips for a while and then looked up at my ocean eyes again.

Slowly, he took the iced pack from my hand and this time he was the one who was pressing it against my swollen lip, "Damn I'll miss seeing your perfect lips, without this cut." He whispered in the middle, and I let out a small chuckle. Was he flirting with me?

"I'll definitely won't try to step into a fight ever again. Even if it's Peter's." I said jokingly.

"Too bad, you can be a good savior." He grinned at me.

"Is this what saviors always get?" I marked at my bruises.

"Yeah, sometimes they have to sacrifice more often. But the good part is that, they'll be rewarded." His eyes lighten up and it made all my worries lifting away somehow. Seeing his happy face and in a good mood affected me really bad. It was like every breath he takes, every decision he makes, and everything about him always have an affect on me. It scares me realizing it.

Suddenly he had stopped laughing, which made me stop too. He took another glance at my lips before meeting my gaze as if he was asking something – a permission – to take a look again at my thin lips, or maybe _do_ something about it. I was already nervous by then because he was slowly leaning forward to me, lowering the iced pack from my face. I was staring at his lips as our faces were getting closer. My head couldn't even think clearly, like it was being so clouded all of sudden. Everything was frozen in place as our heads making a slow motion to move forward to each other. I could feel his breath tickled my face.

"Are you okay?

Both of our heads snapped backwards, cheeks blushing furiously over the sudden voice that just spoke. I turned around to see Peter standing on the doorway with Susan behind him.

"I'm okay. You? What happened Peter?" I asked, throwing him a very concerned look. All people in presence knew well it was the stupidest thing someone could have ever done in school. Especially for Peter – it was like a suicide decision.

"He bumped me." He answered nonchalantly, making me sigh.

"So you hit him?"

"No," he replied narrowing his eyes at me, "After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Why didn't you just walk away?" Susan spoke up from behind.

"Aren't you tired of being treated like a kid?" he squinted his eyes at her, making her bit on her bottom lip but yet looking at him intently.

"We are kids." Edmund surprisingly joined in.

"I'm not always one," he replied in a whisper that everyone still could hear, "We better get to class. I have detention after school."

"What?!" I proceeded to look aghast.

"Edmund and I have a detention after school. I'm sorry, I can't take you home today. Catch a bus will you?"

"O-ok.." I trailed off, didn't want to press it any further of how he could make such a complete idiotic decision ending up making him in a detention! Far worse now I have no ride home.

"I'll take her home." Susan offered and for the first time Peter actually turned to her meeting her eyes. His eyes softened, something Susan or even I didn't expect to see.

"Thanks." He replied simply and walked out of the room. Susan took another glance at Edmund and I before finally following afterwards.

Then again, I was left alone with the guy. I didn't know what to say again after the interruption. It was kind of embarrassing because I could still see his cheeks blushing, but I had no doubt mine were even worse.

He cleared his throat to get my attention, "Hm, so.. I'll see you later?"

"Y-yeah." We stood up awkwardly, still not knowing what should we say to each other.

"Get more ice for those, alright?" he told me with a smile before ruffling my hair in a brotherly way.

"Edmund!" I called him before his figure completely vanishing from my sight.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I said smiling at him, which he paid back with another sincere smile.

I was sure there I couldn't stop smiling until I got into my next class.

* * *

I snuggled deeper into my thick quilt on the small sofa in front of the tv, burrowing my nose into another book Mr. Tumnus had given to me. Susan came and sat down next to me, bringing two cups of hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry about Peter."

"It's ok, I'll get used to it." I replied humorously.

I bit my lower lip. I hated this situation.

Soft hands laid themselves over my eyes. Promptly my mood lit up like one of my mother's significant Christmas candles and a broad smile crept on my face. "Mom?"

A deep laugh sounded, "You are not very bad at this thing." She said and I turned to her to hug her.

"When did you come home? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's what we call a surprise, honey," she said and turned to Susan, "Susan, am I right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pevensie. Nice to meet you. How was your flight?"

"Ugh, darling, you cannot believe what happened in the plane if I tell you." She said rolling her eyes making Susan and I giggled.

* * *

"Don't eat that," Jack said resting his chin on his hand.

Susan who was about to taste the spaghetti bolognsse that I just made for an experiment asked, "Why?"

"You'll have a diarrhea."

I faked a laugh instantly, "Ha-ha, thanks a lot for the support there."

"So, tell me Mrs. Pevensie. Does Lucy help a lot around here?" Jack asked teasingly, eyes fixed on me.

"What? Kitchen? Honey, I do all the job."

"I helped tons of times mother," I tried to defend myself but looked even more pathetic with my whiney baby tone.

"And how is that?" Jack asked in mockery.

"I cut the bread alright."

"Those don't count, Lu, those - nevermind." Jack said giving up, flying his hands around the air and rolled his eyes.

I giggled against the apple I had in my hand. I couldn't cook you know, but I'd always try to learn whenever mother was in the kitchen.

My mother just came home a few hours earlier than I thought. My father couldn't go home just yet because apparently his business isn't finished yet.

Guess who's his new business partner? Susan's father.

"I still can't believe that the world is this small." Susan suddenly spoke after complimenting my mother's masterpiece.

Jack and Susan came for a visit since they were worried about what happened to me this afternoon. My mother gave me a big deal of a lecture but she got over it after a few jokes Jack threw around for a while.

Susan slapped Jack's hand that was about to steal Susan's plate of spaghetti, "Jack! that's mine!"

"Mrs. Pevensie, can you tell Lucy to be friends with unicorns instead of_ tigers_?" Jack sharpened the last word clearly at Susan and she only rolled her eyes.

My mother only giggled and continued cooking, "I'm sorry darling, but it looks like you have to do it on your own."

"Susan is not a tiger." I said giggling.

"Yes! I'm not a tiger!" Susan said indignantly. I knew how disturbing Jack could be around Susan. Sometimes Susan likes his presence, sometimes she just don't.

She said he could bite.

I doubted it and she drove me home from the mall one day, all the way home she was giving me a non-stop lecture.

Tragic.

"Hey, turn on the TV." Jack said to Susan.

Susan, whom by the time was still furious at him just ignored his request and Jack sighed, "Susan, you are acting like a nine year old girl."

"FINE!" Susan burst her anger out and slammed the fork against the kitchen counter hard. She was very much aware of my mother's presence but I suppose, she couldn't handle him anymore.

She took the remote control laying on the table near her and turned the volume on.

A sound of the front door being slammed shut got our attention and our smiles widen when we saw the spoiled guys came into the room.

"Did you hear the news?" Peter said and put his sport bag on the counter. "The weather was good."

"I'll give you your lecture later." my mother said making Susan and Jack laughed silently only earning a glare from Peter.

The both of them just got home from practice_ and_ their detention. Mom even threatened Peter to come home sooner if it was possible because she didn't want him to miss the dinner. After all, she missed him.

And she told me about the present she bought for him and two days after the game she will give it to her. It's his birthday by then.

I'm so excited about the present more than Peter will be, I guess.

"It's shocking. We know." Jack said and swallowed his meat balls. We were just talking about West Lake High School principle who died in a tragic car accident just a few years ago. It was a random conversation actually, I didn't even know how we even got there. "He was so young."

I rolled my eyes and pointed my fork at him, "Jack, he was forty eight."

"Still." He replied.

"Forty eight isn't young guys." Susan joined in.

"Why are we even discussing it." I muttered to myself.

Peter came to my mom and hugged her lightly, "How was the flight?"

"Very disturbing." My mother replied instantly and Susan, Jack, and I burst out laughing in tears. My mother told us what happened at the plane on her way here when she got back. She said it was the weirdest experience she had ever had.

"Why is that?" Peter asked raising his eyebrow and couldn't hold back the smile that had appeared after noticing our roars of laughter.

"So, as you know I was flying alone without your father," she started while cooking, "I sat next to an old lady. She was a plus size-"

"You can say fat Mrs. Pevensie." Jack cut off and we all burst into fit giggles.

"Hush, kids," she warned us and continued, "I was sitting next to the window. I had to go to pee, and I asked her, 'excuse me, but I have to go the bathroom,' and do you know what she said after that?"

"What?" Peter asked curiously.

"She said no." She turned to Peter with a blank but annoyed expression. "Peter, she said_ no_."

Peter giggled slightly, "Mom, she only said no you could have asked her again more nicely."

"I couldn't," my mother replied and added, "So, I had to literally to climb up on top of this woman."

Peter finally got why we were all laughing from the first place and he laughed too.

"It was very weird I tell you. Very weird." my mother continued and our laughs were still hanging on the air.

The only one who wasn't laughing as much as us was Edmund. He was only giggling, eating the spaghetti laying on the kitchen counter.

Seeing his face got me back to what happened this afternoon. Is he still dating Tiara? If it's so, then why did he want to kiss me?

He almost kissed me. I wanted an explanation but I was too scared to ask. What if he yells at me again? I don't want that. I want the old him. honestly. But how can I tell him that?

'I miss you' ?

No. Not gonna happen. He'll take it in a wrong way.

Besides, he already has Tiara.

And why all of sudden he came over here? It's been a while since his last visit.

Ugh, this whole thing confused me more than anything.

"E-Edmund.." Jack said stuttering his words. He swallowed a lump nervously, pointing at the spaghetti Edmund was eating, "H-have y-you been eating t-that?"

Edmund stopped swallowing and raised his eyebrow, "Yeah. Why? Is it yours?"

"N-no..." Jack trailed off and Susan next to him only chuckled and shook her head as she took another spoon of spaghetti, "Y-you'll have diarrhea i-if you e-eat that."

Edmund practically choked on his spaghetti and coughed a few times. Everyone laughed including Jack. He wiped his mouth and said furiously, "JACK!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Jack said between his laughs, "It's fun to make fun of Lucy's cooking skill."

I blushed when Jack said that. I should have been furious but I was speechless. The spaghetti Edmund had been eating was made by me and he seemed to enjoy it.

Unlike Jack who had been mocking about it for eternity.

"Y-you made it?" Edmund turned to me.

I swallowed a lump of nervousness and replied, "Yeah."

"It's good." he said with a sincere smile and blood crept onto my cheeks.

"T-thanks."

He only gave me another smile and turned to Jack when the humorous guy said, "Aww, young lovers."

"Shut up, Jack." Edmund said throwing him a napkin he had used earlier.

"EW EW EDMUND!" Jack threw the dirty napkin away as it landed right on his face. "EDMUND! YOU ARE GROSSING ME OUT!"

"Don't be such a chick." Edmund said grinning in satisfaction.

"Clean up you both, dinner's almost ready." my mother said.

"Can I sleep over Mrs. Pevensie?" Edmund said adorably making Jack roll his eyes.

"Sure. You asked as though you never done that before." my mother replied teasingly.

Edmund only chuckled. When Peter excused himself to go upstairs, Edmund's phone rang. He ignored it and put it on the kitchen counter when he was about to take his sport bag.

I raised my eyebrow seeing that. Why didn't he answer that? What if it was someone important? He looked so disgusted when he saw the caller ID.

"I'll go freshen up." Edmund said to us and smiled to Mrs. Pevensie.

When he finally went upstairs, Jack and Susan were already drown into their own conversation whereas I was lost in my own thoughts and curiosity.

His phone rang again and it snapped me back to reality.

"Hey, Edmund forgot his phone." Jack said and he was about to grab it when I hurriedly grabbed it first and he looked stunned.

"I'll give it to him." I said, giving him a fake broad smile and went out of the kitchen.

I stopped just before I walk to the stairs. When I saw the caller ID I practically frowned.

_Tiara Benson._

* * *

**So what do you think? :D**

**Ok so I'll make it quick. Unfortunately, I have a mid test until 8th of April so I won't be able to update until then. So, I'm really sorry you guys can't see me updating the next chapter in the near time, but I'll try to update as soon as I'm finished with my test :D**

**thank you so much for all the readers and reviews. Gosh, they are all AWESOME.**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**See you after 8th of April!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Have you ever suddenly felt self conscious around someone that you always used to not care about your look? Wearing stinky socks, sweat pants, and over sized pajamas. I, Lucy Pevensie can, or cannot be officially labeled as one of these human beings. I'm still indecisive about whether want to admit it fully or not. But, yup…I had now become one of those girls who drooled when they saw Edmund Wells walk pass them. I had become (swallowed a lump) an Edmund Fan. Well… technically 'no' I was not a fan. I wasn't attracted to him because of his looks (which were probably the main reasons why most girls were attracted to him). I was actually falling HARD for Edmund. For all people it had to be Edmund. I don't know why, don't ask. I had a feeling it was _not_ just an over night thing since I had been considering this for this past week.

My weird behavior whenever I was around him was the one main reason that made me realize it from the first place; heart beats faster, sweating randomly, stuttering words out when I spoke to him.

I was fine before I met him. I was fine when I didn't include feelings in whatever relationship I have with him. I used to not care if I burp next to him.

Now that I thought of it, I kind of ashamed by myself for not taking a serious note at my looks whenever he was around.

Did I just hit my puberty?

Both Edmund and Peter stared at me from their spots in Peter's bedroom, eyebrows raised with complete confusion. Peter was sitting on the floor with his laptop on his lap and Edmund just got out of the bathroom and just drying his hair with a towel.

I tried my best to ignore them but I couldn't. It was a perfect timing. Why Edmund had to come out of the bathroom when I was about to walk in? I was cursing at myself for acting like a complete idiot at the moment. What the hell was wrong with me? I was acting so weird.

"Need anything Lu?" Peter said in a brotherly tone. His bruises were so visible to see even from where my spot was. I knew he was feeling so guilty about mine, his eyes tell them all.

I gave him a warm smile and held the cell phone I had in my hand, "I just want to give this to Edmund."

Edmund seemed surprised to see his phone in my hand. He walked to me and took it, "Thanks."

"Tiara called," I said in a very suspicious yet annoyed tone and Peter seemed to notice that, "She called five times."

"Really?" Edmund replied examining his phone screen, "Yeah. Guess I'll have to call her back."

"Sure.." I replied, eyeing him suspiciously. I knew even if I was acting like Sherlock, my eyes showed a lot of sadness.

Edmund excused himself out of the room, saying he would call Tiara now, leaving Peter and I alone. I sighed tiredly and Peter patted the empty spot next to him, gesturing me to just sit down with him.

As I sat down, he put aside his laptop and turned to me, "Is everything alright? Are you still thinking about what happened this afternoon?" I didn't answer and he added, "I'm really sorry Lu. I-I promise I won't do that anymore. It was stupid, I know. You can punch me if you want. I deserve it."

I turned to him, for a moment there I was eyeing him in a disbelief expression and then burst out laughing after seeing his terrified look, "Your face is so funny. I should do this more often."

Peter sighed his left corner of lips twitched up, "That's not funny. I thought you were mad at me."

"I am."

"Lucy… I said I was sorry. Don't be mad at me, it's the last thing I want to do in this world."

"You are so dramatic," I punched his arm lightly but he pulled me closer by my shoulders and I buried my face in his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." He muttered against my hair.

"I don't want to lose you. Don't act like a dimwit anymore, okay?"

Peter stopped stroking my hair and pulled away from me, "Did you just call me a dimwit?"

I grinned childishly knowing he would be pissed after. But I knew it was just a siblings game between us, "Oops?"

"It's okay, I forgive you," he said pulling me closer again and stopped for a while, "For now." He warned me.

I giggled against his touch and replied, "Aye aye, captain."

After a while of silence I finally dare to say something I had been keeping inside of me for too long. I had no time to talk to him and tell this to him and I didn't want to pass an opportunity like this, "I missed you. We don't have much time to talk and hang out anymore."

"Yeah. Senior year is hell."

I chuckled, "It will be a pay off if you win the game, Peter."

"Hmm," he mumbled softly and said, "I'll win the game for you. And then after the game, we can do whatever we want."

"Seriously?" I asked, beaming in excitement. When Peter promises something, he will always manage to make it happen. He's the best brother you can ever get. Unfortunately still having some bad sides you _really_ want to avoid.

"Just mention one."

"Okay," I said, pondering carefully about my wish, "Can we go to the beach? With mom? If father has come home after the game then we shall take him."

"That's a five year old would ask." Peter teased me and I elbowed his ribs, "Alright alright!"

"So, promise me you'll win the game?"

He scoffed as though it was the lamest question he had ever heard, "Win it? I'll take control the game honey."

I raised my eyebrow and gave him a disgusted look. He looked like Jack when he said that, especially when he said the word 'honey.' He seemed to realize that too and we both shook our heads and spoke at the same time.

"No. No. You look like Jack when you said that."

"Yeah yeah I do. It grosses me out."

I chuckled and we both drowned into a more interesting conversation after that.

(+)

The hall was very intimidating. I hugged my shoulders since the temperature seemed raising. The lights were off but I could see some lights far in front of me were still on. A whisper of someone talking took me a halt. I was alarmed with his voice far in front of me. I quickly hurried to my left and just pressed my back against the hard wall, hoping under the dim light my figure was not seen.

I knew he was talking to her. I was so stupid for forgetting he hadn't returned to Peter's bedroom. The couple were talking for such a long period of time. I bet they missed each other.

I exhaled heavily trying to convince myself that there was no chance for me to ever be together with him. Who am I kidding, I'm just Lucy Pevensie. No one ever paid attention to me.

"Em, you haven't gone to sleep yet?" his hard voice made me jump and for a moment there I couldn't see his face, but his figure was seen clearly. When he stepped forward a little closer the light shone at his face, revealing his confused and unwritten emotions on his face.

"I-I…" I found myself speechless.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"N-no…."

He grinned and patted my head with his phone, "It's okay if you were."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Usually if people were caught eavesdropping other people's conversation, they would get furious. Edmund was an exception and it confused me.

"I'm breaking up with Tiara. It's the time." He said flatly, playing with his phone.

I was of course, beyond surprised by his statement. I was sure they were alright but suddenly things had fallen apart. What did I miss? Wasn't I following his steps very well?

"W-why?"

"Just.. reasons." He said and forced a smile. I knew it was forced, he was looking at me like he was searching something lost in it. By that moment I knew he wanted to say more. But he didn't.

"I-I'm sorry….." I said, I didn't know what I was sorry for. The fact we were aloofing just before or the fact he was breaking up with Tiara.

He gave me a half smile and ruffled my hair, and then turned to the other side of the hall. Just leaving me completely clueless.

(+)

"Damn it, Lucy!"

It was a busy day for Hamilton High since in two days the match will begin. With the match mere days away, the students and even teachers were so busy preparing everything. The team even work harder, as everyone thought so. All of them were only connected through one collective goal: to win the game and get the first place.

Peter was in the middle of practice when I thought I could talk to him about getting the car again. Since mom hasn't sent my car yet (which I don't even tell Peter) I was forced to whine every minute to him about getting the car. I'll get my licence soon, why it worried him so much for me to take the car?

A few heads turned – too annoyed - as the tall boy pushed himself violently through the crowd.

"Get back here, Lucy! Now!"

"Catch me if you can!" I shouted and all eyes turned to me instantly.

Yes, while he was practicing, I could manage to steal the car keys. I didn't know why I decided to go to school knowing I didn't have classes for a week. At first I thought of Peter, and then when I saw Edmund and Tiara laughing in the field, I literally proclaimed to myself that I wouldn't be having good moods for an eternity afterwards.

Just kidding. That's dramatic.

He was some feet away from me and I quickend my pace, walking into the parking lot just to found a lot more students hanging around. The match hasn't even begun and everyone was too enthusiastic, even if they were just a trainings. If watching the trainings they could be as enthusiastic as this,then the match would be like an exploded volcano.

"Get back here, Lucy! Give it back!"

"No!"

I pushed though the crowd and mumbled sorry as their heads turned to me. I finally managed to get out of the parking lot and bumped into someone.

"Lucy! Watch out." susan's voice calmed me and I giggled.

"Hey Susan." I said like a drunk girl.

"you are.." Susan trailed off looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "Weird. Today. What's going on?"

"Oh, see this?" I hung up Peter's car keys in the air to show her, "I stole it from Peter. Cool huh?"

Susan cracked a smile and shook her head, "Give it to him back Lu. He is struggling finding you there." she pointed at the crowd just far from where we stood and I laughed.

"Yeah, right. He better not find me." I flipped the keys in my hand, just playing around with it, "I'm gonna go. But I'll be back before practice's over, to return what belongs to he king." I sighed dramatically making her chuckle, "Hey, do you want to come?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't. I have to practice with the team." she said apologetically.

It confused me for a while when she mentioned the word team. As far as I knew there were no girls in the soccer team..

"Team?"

She shook her head, "Not that team!" she waved a hand around, "The cheerleader team. If we want our boys to win the cheerleaders have to be awesome too, right?"

"Yeah, right.." I answered. "We should catch up sometimes."

"yeah, definitely. I miss talking to you." she squeezed my shoulder and a few friends of her called for her, "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you next time."

"Sure." I replied. Clearly, my face didn't show any disappointed look but after taking a few steps forward Susan turned her head at me again.

"Can I come over tonight? I'll bring some movies." she said with a soft smile of hers that I really loved.

"S-sure." I stuttered, shocked over her sudden proclaim. It stunned me for a while that she said that. But I've always loved her. I admired her secretly so having her around always makes me happy.

I turned around just trying to find where did Peter park her car when I realized now I was outside of the parking lot.

"Shoot." I muttered and groaned. I couldn't go back in, I could literally see Peter's head popping out from the crowd's heads.

When I was in a hard time of thinking a way out, my eyes landed on him. It was always like this. I didn't get it one a bit. I didn't intentionally look for him, but he was always there. Even at times when I wanted so bad to avoid him.

He was with a few friends, I didn't know he could get there. I thought he was in the field seconds ago.

And then there she came, his 'sweet' and 'sexy' ex-girlfriend. I scoffed. What was good about her anyway?

No no, I don't want to think like that. I'm not jealous.

Am I?

I don't want to be mean secretly to her. She did nothing to harm me, so shall I to her. They had broken up anyway.

I shuddered when his eyes met mine. I knew he knew I was standing there, and he happened wanted to see me.

I gave him a small smile but he didn't reply it. He just bit his lower lip slightly, shoving his hands to his shorts pockets and when one of his friends slapped his arm, he turned to them again.

I sighed. I wasn't a part of their group since the beginning. I had no friends, except Jack and Susan. Both my brother's friends and both are seniors.

Samantha? She had gone long ago after what happened in the hall. When we met, she acted like we were strangers. She was so disgusted by me for I didn't know what reason.

"Lucy!" Peter's yell made my eyes widen. For long had I been standing there thinking about my life? Peter was getting nearer and I slapped my forehead.

I memontarally forgotten I got chased my a Golden Retriver.

Kidding.

"Not gonna happen Peter!" I yelled back before finally started running again. When I reached the school gate, I didn't know just whether to cross the street or turn right or left. Because either both of my sides were too crowded, whereas the other side of the street was almost inhabitated.

So, I decided I should cross.

I was running and both looking back, trying to see if Peter had caught up with me when a car's honk made me stumble a bit. My eyes went wide as I desperately fanned my arms, trying to regain my lost balance. And by then someone had pushed me forward with their hands around me and we both fell on the other side of the street with my back against the ground.

"Argh." I groaned over the pain. My back literally was hurting.

The person that just saved me was so still, laying on the top of me with his head rested on my right shoulder. I thought he was dead and I was panicked. I thought he was Peter, since I obviously knew Peter was just behind me before the incident.

But as his figure held his head and stared down at me, my eyes widen a little bit.

"Are you alright? Did you break anything?" Edmund's questions snapped me back to reality. Our faces were inches away and his breath tickled my nose. Our bodies were pressed hard against each other. Our situation was awkward enough for me to instantly realize it, but apparently he didn't. "God, Lucy. Are you struggling at seeing things too now other than math?"

"I-I.." I trailed off and swallowed a lump."I'm fine. M-my back hurts though."

My eyes were definitely shown shock. Was I really okay?

A car door was slammed violently shut and a middle aged man with his shirt buttoned in a wrong way and half bald (yeah..) came out and rushed at us.

"God, pay attention when you are crossing the street pal! You could have died!"

"Exactly." Edmund mumbled to his reaction for that, but his eyes fixed on me as though his reply was directed to me.

"You too lover boy! Watch where your girlfriend is walking!"

"Excuse me?" Edmund finally looked up to the man and when he realized he was still laying on the top of me, he blushed and locked eyes with me, before finally rolled aside and got to his feet. "You are the one who should drive more carefully, sir. look at the sign. Your speed could have killed her!"

"The car is new. If you make any scratch for that gal, you're gonna pay a lot. Hear me?"

I knew the angry words were directed to me but Edmund seemed to be in control of defending me. Or I didn't know what he was doing for. I thought he was mad at me.

"Go to hell, ok! Don't blame her don't yell at her like that! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"whatever, teenagers." the man rolled his eyes and pointed at me, "Next time, cross the street carefully gal." and then he walked away and got to his car.

"Stupid asshole." Edmund said loudly.

I was still sitting on the ground, my head was spinning around. Yes, I was in shock. I thought I had died. I've never experienced such thing before.

Edmund finally turned to me, his face went slightly panic as he reliazed I was still there. He bent down and looked at me, trying to find if I broke anything, "Lucy."

"H-huh?" I replied, holding my forehead as I started sing stars surrounding my head.

"You are in shock, let me take you home." he said in a lower voice and his face went from soft to...

Hard.

I stared at him for a while, not getting his constant feelings and expressions that got me confused tons of times.

"Have you ever heard of being, I don't know - consistent, Edmund?" I said to him with squinted eyes. I was fed up with him. He could be so soft but hard to handle afterwards in merely a second.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. I'm talking about you and your stupid un consistent feelings of yours."

"Lucy, you don't know what you're talking about. come on, let me take you home." he said, trying to lift me off the ground but I pushed his hands away.

"Get away from me." I said in a lower voice. I didn't know I had started crying by then. I didn't realize I was crying the whole time I was talking to him.

"L-Lucy.. Please.. Don't-"

"Lucy!" Peter's voice made me wipe away my tears. "What happened?!"

"I was hit-"

"almost got hit. By a car." Edmund finished for me. I only glanced at him from the corne of eye.

"Why, Lucy! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Peter said definitely worried, "I'll take you home okay."

I only nodded and sniffed. Peter probably had realized I had cried earlier and he glanced at m from the corner of my eyes before started to try pulling me up to my feet. He knew he shouldn't ask. That's why I love him.

But I groaned as I tried to get to my balance.

"argh, my back."

Edmund hurriedly turned to Peter, "She fell on her back. Let me take her home, you can continue your practice."

"But, what about her?" Peter replied in concern.

Edmund took my left arm and put it around his shoulders while his other hand slipped around my waist to help me steady, "I'll drive her home."

"Is it alright with you Lu?"

"Can't you just skip practice for me?" I told him. I was so sad when I said it. The fact he hadn't been able to have some time with me lately made me lonely, at some point. added with the problem I had with Edmund that caused by what I don't know just added more pressure to me.

I missed my brother.

"I can," Peter replied and his face softentened, "if you want to."

I gave him a small smile before he takes my arm around my shoulders and helped me walk. Edmund let go of me instantly.

"Thanks for the offer Ed, but you can continue your practice. Tell couch I'm getting Lucy home."

"Of course." Edmund replied and threw him a smile.

"thank you for your help, I didn't know what would have happened if you weren't there." peter added before finally walking me towards his car.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even glance back to see his face.

(+)

He had saved me. It was a perfect timing, just as always. This and the fact that he tended to act like he would care, and the next thing he would do his silent treatment on me again.

Well, it was my fault afterall that I didn't see a car coming. My fault that I had gotten in a potentially dangerous situation.

Still, nobody had ever asked Edmund to play his role as the knight in shining armor.

"Are you going to be fine?" Susan asked, laying next to me on my bed with her arms rested behind her head.

She had been here since she got a call from Peter about my incident. I was pretty startled when she burst into my bedroom and was yelling stuff. She is a pretty loyal friend.

"I'm still breathing, don't worry that much." I replied as I sat up, "Even though my back is killing me slowly right now."

"don't say that."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I knew how worried she was about me and when I always said stuff without even thinking about it first, she would instantly give me her 'don't you dare say that' look, "It will be fine tomorrow though."

"I hope so. Want me to massage it again?" she offered nicely as she sat up.

"No, that's enough. As much as I want you to do it again, because those little hands of yours could actually be handful for that kind of stuff," she chuckled and I added, "I'm fine now."

"just tell me when you need anything again alright?"

"Sure."

"Anyways, I have to go," Susan said and got on her feet, "I want to stay longer but my parents set me a curfew." she rolled her eyes and grabbed her first on the night table.

"You are what? Eighteen? And still have a curfew?" I chortled as I spoke.

"Today's parents don't really approve about modern life."

I laughed holding my stomach and flinched when it actually hurt my waist when my whole body vibrated, "Don't make me laugh don't make me laugh."

Susan's roar of laughter made me laugh even more and as much as I wanted to make her stop, I couldn't. "It's true," she said and continued, "One day, my dad called me from downstairs. He said, 'Susan, Susan please come down here'" she gestured lazily, "and I lazily came downstairs just practically annoyed that he had to make me walk all the way downstairs because I was studying for my pop quizzez the next day," she told me and her body started vibrating, "And he asked the most random question ever."

"What was it?" I asked giggling, knowing the next thing she would tell me would be so funny.

"He asked, 'I don't understand technology, how do I copy paste?'" she and I bust out laughing after that.

It was comforting having her around. I knew I couldn't be left alone. I can't talk to Peter, he wouldn't understand how I was feeling aside from the shock. All he was asking and worried about was me getting hit, whereas I'm not really thinking about it.

I'm thinking about him saving me so suddenly and acted as though he was guilty for more than hurting my back.

A knock on the door made us stop.

"Come in." I said, the laugh still remained inside my throat.

Edmund opened the door slowly with a hand shoved inside his pocket. He would always do that, I don't know in purpose or not. Sometimes I thought maybe he would do that if he was nervous.

"H-hey." he greeted me in stutter.

"Hey." I replied in barely a whisper. I didn't question about his presence here, but I did question why he was here now but never before, for good purpose. Ever since he started dating he never was there anymore.

He did, but to yell at me. Those cold stares, not saying hi whenever he passed by, or anything else. He wasn't there.

"Call me if you need anything." Susan spoke after a long awkward silence. She knew she had to leave both of us alone. I didn't ask, but glad she got the hint. Unlike Peter.

Seriously, both of them have huge diffrences, I started to question whether they would be good to become a couple. I'm such a bad sister.

"Sure, thanks Su." I replied and she closed the door carefully. I turned to Edmund again, finding him resting his back against the wall next to the door, "What do you want?" I sounded harsher than I should have.

"I'm sorry." he said after a while with his eyes closed.

I didn't answer for a while. I stared at him. Hard. He looked so... Tired. Depressed. I could see his dark circles under his eyes from where I sat. His body was tense, even when he was covering it all with long-sleeve black sweater and a pair of dark washed jeans.

Remember the first day I met him? Yeah, now he is wearing the same clothes. Even the same shoes. I remembered, didn't I?

Maybe I had taken notice of him since the first day.

"What you are sorry for? Giving me a silence treatment or the yelling part outside the CD store?"

He sighed and banged the back part of his head against the wall, eyes still closed, "I've made a lot of mistakes, haven't I?"

"Yeah, guess so." I replied in a whisper. He wasn't supposed to hear, but considering the room was very silence and pretty much just both of us in presence, I guess he heard it pretty well.

"I've got a lot in my mind lately. It's just hard to deal with all of them at the same time," he said, "I'm just.. i-I'm sorry."

I observed him from the corner of my eyes and I sighed angrily, "You have no idea what you're apologizing for, do you?"

"I-I know, b-but-"

"Then why keep on apologizing when you can do better than that?" I snapped at him.

He didn't answer. He just stared at me for a while, eyes looking as though he had the explanation but held it back. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He walked up to me and sat beside me.

"Does Peter know you are here?" I asked him randomly.

"He does." he replied, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Well, guess he shouldn't have let you in."

Edmund turned to me instantly, "Lucy, don't act like this-"

"Like what?" I snapped again at him making him shut his mouth.

"I know what mistakes I did, okay. I know where I am wrong at. Unlike you." He said sternly but carefully so that he wouldn't hurt me in some ways.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in disbelief.

"You are angry not because the silent treatment. But because I'm dating Tiara and I didn't even tell you." he threw his words at me making me gap.

I blinked a few times in disbelief and finding myself stuttering my next words, "W-what?" I scoffed nervously and added, "N-no! No! W-why would I- No!"

He scoffed and turned away from me, playing with his hands, "See? You don't even want to admit the problem. This will have no end."

I was silent for a while. Yeah, I guess it was the problem why I was mad at him. I guess it wasn't about the silent treatment anymore.

For all I care, he could not talk to me for days and I could live with it. eventually we'll talk again somehow.

But him dating someone not even telling me, it's like he makes a black scratch on my white canvas. It doesn't look pretty with it.

"I was pissed when all of sudden you never came over anymore, okay," I started after a long time of thinking, "I was even more pissed when you gave me a cold shoulder every time we met."

He turned to me slowly, not believing I was telling him what's been bugging me.

"I was angry that you always made presence around me but never came to say, at least hi," I noticed my voice was trembling as I continued and I became aware of the possibility I might cry, "I was angrier when I had to know you are dating Tiara from Susan. I thought we were friends. Even when we fought a lot. You're the only person that could argue with me a ton of time and I could still call you a friend." I sharpened my last word. because it hurt to know I had to say it all to him. Because he had to know. It hurt.

"I don't want to lose you. It's weird, b-but," I paused and stared at him hard, "It's the truth."

He was gaping a little, I guess if anyone sees it they couldn't tell that he was. It was a small gap.

"I was in no intention of hurting you, Lu," he started, shifting his position so he his whole body was facing, "I would never hurt you if I could. But I was hurt myself-"

"Why?" I cut off, my voice was raising.

He sighed and lower his voice, "I can't tell you."

"Oh yeah," I scoffed annoyingly, "So I have tell you everything and you can't? Well-played Wells."

"It's not-"

"Forget it." I cut him off again not wanting to hear anymore of his baffling and got on my feet and head towards the door.

But before I could make it out he already took my arm and spun me around, "Listen to me!"

"For what? I'm tired of listening. You don't give me any rational answers for me to fully understand." I said angrily at him.

I knew he wanted to tell me but he held back. I knew he wanted to tell me anything but he chose not to.

"I can't tell you.." he trailed off, eyes begging me to just softened and listen to him. But I don't want to.

"Can you just," I paused my temper was in no control, " Can you just get out of here?"

"Lucy, I'm not finished," he said and put his hands on my shoulders and put his face inches away from me. He always knew how to make me nervous and listen, "I can't tell you, yet." he said softly.

My eyes softened. He would tell me, but not now. But what is he waiting for?

"As much as I want to tell you, Lucy, that I'm dying to," he said meaningfully and added, "I can't now. It takes time."

"I don't understand.."

"You don't. Because the only one who understands is me." he said and stroked my cheek softly. It gave me tingles and I was sure my face was blushing but he stayed relax, "I know I sound like a desperate guy trying to sort things out. I promise I'll tell you Lu. I'm sorry I'm hurting you. I didn't mean to, believe me," he said slowly in a whisper and his face was getting closer in each breath, "You are the last person I want to hurt in this world."

"Then why are you doing all of this and kept your distance away from me?" I asked him, unintentionally my eyes stared at his lips. It was a temptation with our distance this close. I didn't even know why he was this close knowing I wouldn't be comfortable.

"You'll never notice, won't you Lu? You'll never realize." he said to me. Our faces were so close, he brought his face closer to me.

Our lips almost touched but he stopped bringing his face forward and whispered, "I'm always here if you need me. Even if you don't ask. Always Lu." he said and backed away slowly.

He noticed how red my face was. He almost kissed me. For all I knew he was about to, but he didn't.

He glanced at my lips for a while but then walked pass me and twisted the door handle. "Wanna grab a coffee before lunch tomorrow?" he asked as his turn to me. He smiled at me. And it made my heart melt.

I guess he didn't know how awkward the situation he just had with me. But I guess he knew I couldn't handle it as good as he could.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"See you tomorrow." he said and closed the door.

Stirring my coffee I've waited for him for about twenty minutes but he hasn't showed up. I wanted to leave instead and probably leave a note for him saying he is a jerk and bla bla bla.

But then he came in, so casually and grinned when he saw me.

I kept my facial expression casual and not realizing I've been stirring my coffee in a faster speed.

"You are going to break the cup." he said as he sat down in front of me.

I looked at my coffee and realized what he meant. I gave him a roll of eyes, "Where have you been? I've been here since twenty minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, I had to convince couch I'll be back before three."

"Oh, I forgot you'll still have practice. The match is tomorrow?"

"Yeah," his smiled widen, "Can't believe it myself." he said as he took off his jacket. "What do you have?" he asked and pointed his eyes at my cup of coffee.

"Cappuccino."

He called for a waitress and ordered the same thing. After the waitress excused herself he turned to me again with his arms crossed on the table. "So, what do you want to know?"

I practically choked on my coffee when he said that. I was sure the coffee was making its way to come out from my nose but as I was expecting that, it didn't happen, "What?"

He chuckled and said, "You can ask away about me. We haven't hung out for a while, so you didn't exactly have time to get to know me better, did you?"

"Sorry?" I got a wide smile on my lips. It was funny that he could say that. He wanted to make it all up, knowing he felt guilty. But isn't it too fast? Shouldn't I still be ngry at him right now?

I guess I can never be angry at him for too long. "Seriously, Lu. I thought I was like a mystery to you. Aside from teasing you all the time, you never got to know me better than that."

"Okay," I eyed him suspiciously but my smile remained, "Aside from knowing you are a genius at math too."

He chuckled, "Yeah, and that too."

I huffed, "I don't know. I guess I already know what I want to know about you. You told me about your family, that's a lot to give to someone."

He stared at me for a while, not in a sad way but in a different way. His eyes were somehow twinkling and he had a sincere smile put on his lips. I couldn't define that look.

But it was like he was pleased to have me there with him.

"Why wee you dating Tiara?" I suddenly finding myself ask that. Am I getting jealous? I mean, I guess. But the feeling was strong somehow. It was like I didn't want him to be in anybody's arms but mine.

He sighed, and his smile instantly vanished, "I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"I.." he said and swallowed a lump. He didn't expect I would ask that, I suppose.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. You have privacy after all." I said sincerely.

He stared at me and the waitress gave him his coffee. After taking a sip he finally said, "I don't like her - Tiara." he started it and it surprised me tthat he actually wanted to tell me.

I was feeling guilty somehow knowing I probably had pushed him in some ways I didn't mean to. "I like someone, and it's not Tiara."

My heart stopped beating for a second after I listened to that.

"I just don't like Tiara. And for this girl that I like, it's more than that. This girl, is.. Wow," he started again. All the time he was talking his eyes didn't fix on mine, anywhere but my eyes, "I've been paying attention at her for years. It's not just a simple crush. Yeah, you won't believe that."

"W-what? No! I believe you." I said trying to be cheerful but my nervousness shown visibly.

"You probably think I'm this jackass playboy, but no Lu. It's just the cover of the book, honestly.

It was a love at first sight. She is different from any other girl I know."

I gave him a small smile and dared to ask, "Is she pretty?"

For the first time after a while he finally looked at me again. He pulled a smile, "Very."

"Well then, she is very lucky to have taken your heart."

"I don't know," he gave a nervous laugh, "I don't think I'm that lucky."

"Why is that?"

It was getting even more painful to know the fact that he loves someone else. Love. Can it possible for an eighteen year old guy to love? Even for years?

I admit, I like Edmund. I mean, who doesn't?

But I like him not for being the best football player in the school or being the most wanted guy for prom night.

It's more than that.

It hurts now knowing I can't even at least try to get him in my arms, for his heart is taken by someone else long time ago. There are no possibilities to replace that girl in his heart.

"I think she likes someone else." he replied, his tone sounded desperate.

"Is that why you dated Tiara? Because you think she likes someone else?"

"Yes," he replied with a slight roll of eyes, "I guess it's useless now to get her, isn't it? Why chasing someone knowing they will never return any of your feelings?"

"You sound desperate." I teased him.

"It's not desperate Lucy, it's something else you just haven't experienced yet." he said with a tone of mockery and I chuckled.

I turned serious again, "So, you were dating Tiara to make her jealous?"

"I think. I don't know. At first because I was desperate seeing her with another guy."

"You shouldn't have done that, you know. Using Tiara for advantage? It's like what bad guys would do."

"What should I do then? I'm clueless here Lu. I care for her, more than anything or anyone in this world. I have no one to give my love to, and when I found her it was like I had given my whole heart to her without even her knowing it."

Hearing that made my stomach flutter. I kept on saying the girl was lucky to get Edmund's heart in my head. He seemed to love her so much. I knew I couldn't compete with this girl.

I never thought a hard, stubborn, and egoistic selfish Edmund could be this soft, fragile, and confused. I guess they were right, don't judge the book by it's cover.

"There are just some parts of me wanting to yell at her and tell her all of this. But I can't. I-I'm scared. Scared she won't accept me."

"You always have time to try," I encouraged him. I stared at him for a while and hesitately took for his arm. He was surprised over that action but I continued, "It's never too late to make yourself happy. You choose to be happy, and when you haven't chosen anything then you will always be hanging, not knowing which road to go."

He gave me a soft smile, and his eyes were thanking me. I knew it, even if he didn't say it.

We both stared at our hands for a while and I held back my hand and tried to be casual, "So, when will you tell this girl?"

"What? Tell?" he seemed shocked, "Oh, no no."

"What do you mean no?" I scoffed.

"I'm not ready.." he trailed off biting his lower lip.

"Don't be scared." I teased him and he let out a small laugh. I'm happpy the tense between us loosened a bit. I've missed him. I don't want to lose him again.

Even though I have.

But we still can be friends, can't we?

"I'm not scared, it's just I'm not ready, ok. There's a huge difference between those words."

"Why aren't you ready? after all these years."

He sighed and stared at his cappuccino, "I never met her. I met her once, and that's it."

"So, when you said love at first sight you mean..."

"Yep," he said and stared at me with his typical grin, "I'm such a creep, am I not?"

I held back my laugh down my throat but couldn't hide the smile, "Not really." I paused and continued seriously, "But you said about her liking someone else. So you have met her again?"

"I have. We are close. Pretty much."

"Is she... Um, your childhood buddy?"

"Childhood buddy?" he asked in mockery, "You chose 'childhood buddy' over all the words that exist in dictionary?"

"Hey, it's not a bad choice of words." I defended myself humorously.

"She wasn't my 'childhood buddy'" he made the quote and unquote sign with his fingers and continued, "I met her just like...that." he looked hesitated for a while to continue and glanced at me.

He shifted on his seat suddenly and touched the silver necklace around his neck and touched the blue ring that was hidden under his shirt all this time, until he took it out, "This what she left me."

I was shocked. So, it's from her? All this time? He didn't want to tell me that night when I asked. But now I know, what's the use?

"You must love her very much."

"Only you would know." he replied after a while.

I was only smiling until I registered fully what his words meant, "What?" I turned surprised.

He got on his feet and took his jacket. He was grinning at me. Why was he grinning?

"I better go."

"B-but couch gave you a lot of time. It's not even one o'clock yet."

"I don't want to have you around to interrogate me. That's not what I planned."

"W-what?" I pulled a look of disbelief and he only laughed.

"Will you watch my game tomorrow?" he said after putting on his jacket.

I thought of it for a while. Will I? But I don't want to watch him play, or even see his face knowing the fact those smiles and those laughs belong to someone else.

It doesn't matter how much I'll deny the next days after this. Eventually I'll always come to think of him has already taken by someone else.

It gave me a relief that it wasn't Tiara. I mean, that girl sleeps around with a bunch of guys. Edmund is not even serious with her.

Will this mysterious girl be there at the game? Watching him, somewhere on the belchers?

"I'll introduce you to her." he said again to me after a long time not getting a respond from me.

It got my attention and my head snapped up at him. Will he? Some part of me is curious how the girl looks like but some part of me don't want to know because afraid of the chance getting hurt.

"I-it's... Um... I-I don't know." I stuttered nervously.

"I'll tell her tomorrow Lu," he said to me confidently, "I'll tell her everything."

"Really?" my eyes widen. "why so suddenly?"

"You told me yourself," he said, his voice was so cheerful, "I can only choose whether to be happy or not."

I gave him a smile and nodded slightly, "You're right."

"Thanks, Lu, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry too."

I laughed at that. He is such a nice guy if you dig deeper about him, "Don't worry about it. Now, what you have to worry is that you have to plan how to tell her tomorrow."

He raised his eyebrow finding the suggestion very impressive, "I didn't think of that. How?"

"I don't know. You are the one who will do it, think yourself." I replied rolling my eyes, "I have to go. My mom's coming home."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I got on my feet, "She wants to watch the game tomorrow. Peter's playing too right?"

He laughed and said, "Of course! Hey, can I come over tonight?"

"Sure," I gave him a questioning look and asked, "What's with the sudden come over?"

"Your mom's cooks are always the best." he said and flicked my nose.

"Edmund!"

"Bye Lucy!" he yelled from the exit door.

Now, things fixed but one remains broken, now.

Well, is it?

* * *

_**in hiatus sorry. the late deadline cannot be explained but soon it will.**_


End file.
